Mysterious Girl Joins the Bladebreakers
by Sleepy-zzz
Summary: COMPLETED! :):) A girl who is a really strong blader comes out of the blue. She joined up with the Bladebreakers. The Bladebreakers know nothing about her, but she slowly starts to open up to them, especially Ray. hint hint Someone's after her, but who?
1. A Tournament

I hope you enjoy a long story. This is my first fanfic, so it might not be really good.  
  
Chapter 1 – A Tournament  
  
The Bladebreakers, except Tyson (who was still sleeping), were in the kitchen eating their morning meal.  
  
"Hey! Let's not leave anything for Tyson today. That ought to teach him to wake up earlier," Max suggested, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ha!" Ray laughed, "What a great idea!"  
  
They finished the waffles, pancake, bacon and eggs all by themselves, and left the table. They were outside practicing when...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed, "There's no food left for me!!"  
  
He ran outside.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?? How come you didn't keep something for me like you always do?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"We decided we're tired of doing that. Even when we did save some for you, you always complain that it's not enough and that you're still hungry, and say that we should wait for you to wake up to have breakfast," Ray told him, irritated.  
  
"Yeah! We just want you to know that if you want breakfast, you have to wake up at 8:00 like the rest of us!" Hilary said.  
  
Tyson complained, "You could've at least---"  
  
"Hey guys!" Kenny called, running towards his friends. "Guess what! The BBA is going to have a tournament in Hong Kong! Mr. D just invited us to go."  
  
"Wow, really? That's so awesome!" Tyson exclaimed happily. Beyblading is the only thing that can tear his attention away from food for a moment.  
  
"When is this tournament?" Hilary asked. "In two weeks," Kenny replied.  
  
"Oh, no! I can't come with you. I have to go to Hawaii with my family," Hilary said. She looked really disappointed. She didn't say it, but she can't bear to be away from Tyson.  
  
Max said comfortingly, "Don't worry! You can watch us battle on TV!"  
  
"Ya, I guess," she sighed.  
  
"Everyone, let's get down to a little training!" Kenny said.  
  
"Chief, we were already oing that when you interrupted us," Tyson said.  
  
"You mean Max and I were. You were whining about how you don't have any food to stuff your face with when Kenny came," Ray corrected.  
  
Tyson just stuck his tongue out at Ray.  
  
A week later, the Bladebreakers left for Hong Kong. Hilary was there at the airport to see them off. Hilary said, "You guys, be careful! Good luck at the tournament!"  
  
"See ya!" the team said.  
  
Nothing eventful happened except Tyson went around the whole plane, eating people's left-overs. He practically licked every plate clean. His teammates just sighed.  
  
"When people ask if he's with us, please say that we don't know him," Kenny pleaded.  
  
"No problem, I won't admit it even if they torture me. Nothing can be worse than that," Ray said.  
  
Tyson had to spend an hour in the bathroom. When he finally came out, the smell int here was so bad, no one was willing to go in.  
  
A bus came and picked them up from the airport. They arrived at a five-star hotel named the Gold Dragon. The Bladebreakers had two connecting bedrooms. Kai and Ray decided to share a bedroom while the others share the other one.  
  
They were just talking about the tournament when Mr. D came in. 


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Chapter Two - An Unexpected Meeting  
  
"Hello, Mr. Dickenson," they chorused.  
  
"Hello there, boys," Mr. D paused, "I wanted you to come a week early because I want you to go to a secret training camp."  
  
Kenny asked curiously, "Like the one you sent us off to when we were in America?"  
  
Mr. D said, "It's similar to that one. There are some differences, but I'll let you see for yourselves. You'll be there for four days. I suggest you all relax today and get a good sleep. You will leave at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow. Train hard. Good-bye!" He turned and left.  
  
Tyson suggested, "Hey, let's go swimming!"  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," Max said.  
  
They all started to leave, except Kai, who was still standing against the wall. Ray asked, "Kai, you coming?"  
  
Kai replied, "No, I think I'll just walk around for a bit."  
  
"Okay," Ray shrugged and left with the others.  
  
Kenny, Max, Tyson and Ray all had a great time splashing each other at the swimming pool. When they went back to their rooms, Kai was back already.  
  
"I was starting to wonder if you guys drowned," Kai stated dryly.  
  
"We can swim, you know," Tyson said, irritated. Kai can always get him mad without trying.  
  
"I'm surprised you can still float with you weight down with food," Kai said insultingly.  
  
"Whatever," Tyson muttered, pretending not to care. His stomach growled, "Boy, I'm hungry! I can't wait to go eat!" he exclaimed.  
  
He ran to the restaurant as soon as he took a shower. He started ordering a whole brunch of food. The waiter's eyes were wide with shock as he took down Tyson's order.  
  
When the rest of the team arrived, half of the plates in front of Tyson were already empty. They sat down at a table on the opposite side of the restaurant, as far away as possible from their teammate.  
  
Kenny took a look at Tyson and sighed, "I sure hope Mr. D warned them about Tyson's appetite."  
  
They tried not to look at Tyson as they ate He was still going at it like he had been starved for the last year when they finished. Finally, they managed to drag him back to their rooms.  
  
"Tyson, when we're at the training camp, try to control your appetite. The food there is suppose to last us four days, not one meal," Kenny advised him, "If you finish the food before we leave, we will have no mercy on you."  
  
"Come on, Kenny! I don't eat that much!" Tyson protested.  
  
"Yeah right! The four of us ate a sixth of what you had tonight!" Kai said, not believing a word that came out of Tyson's mouth.  
  
"Okay, so I was going overboard tonight, but that's only because I know I can't have as much as I want when I'm at the training camp!" Tyson explained.  
  
Kai just ignored him and went into the bedroom he shared with Ray. Tyson stuck his tongue out at the now closing door. Kai, once again, had successfully ticked Tyson off. Ray just smiled and said good night to the rest of his team before joining Kai.  
  
The next morning, Kai had to shake pepper from the pepper shaker (not sure if that's what it's called) into Tyson's nose to wake him up. Tyson's nose twitched and he sneezed. He kept on sneezing for ten minutes before he stopped. Ray, Max and Kenny laughed.  
  
"Kai, what did you do that for?" he demanded.  
  
"The bus is here, quit your whining and let's go already," Kai said impatiently.  
  
Mumbling angrily to himself, Tyson got dressed and arrived just in time for the bus.  
  
Their camp was in the mountains, like last time, except there was no lake. There was a log house. The Bladebreakers went in and looked around. The interior design was slightly different. Ray noticed there was a not on the table.  
  
Ray grabbed the note, opened it and read, "Boys, I believe you'll find everything you need here. I left you four boxes of food in case Tyson is going to eat as much as he did last night. The hotel manager called me yesterday and told me that Tyson ate enough food to feed at least twenty people. In this envelope, you'll find a map of trails and training places around this area. Don't wander too far. Signed, Mr. D"  
  
"I guess we don't have to worry about food anymore," Max said, laughing a bit, "Let's go and see the rest of this camp."  
  
They were walking to the beydish when they heard yells ahead of them...They started running towards the commotion. They saw the back of a girl with silver hair (not the kind metal kind, the color that comes out of silver gel pens. I guess I'll just call it white-gold???) halfway down her back. It was up in a pony tail. The end of her hair was in ringlets. She had a dark red tank top and jean shorts on.  
  
Four guys in dark blue uniform were battling against her. The girl was on her and could only defend herself against their assault. The four guys all had bit-beasts. It's a wonder to the Bladebreakers that her blade hasn't been smashed to pieces already.  
  
Kai was the first to take action. "Let it rip!" he cried as he launched Dranzer into the battle. The other three team members launched their blades too. "Driger!"  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
The Bladebreakers easily knocked the four uniformed guys' blades out of the dish.  
  
One of the four, obviously the leader, said, "Lucky break for you, Zarine, but you won't be next time." He signaled to his gang, "Let's go."  
  
So what do you think? Please review this! 


	3. Zarine

Spring breaks over, and we're all back in school. I got out early today, and a day off tomorrow, so I'll upload at least two chapters.  
  
Chapter 3 – Zarine  
  
The Bladebreakers rushed towards Zarine, for the first time, they noticed why she was kneeling. There were a deep cut on each of her leg, blood was gashing out of them. They also noticed how pretty she was, even Kai had to admit to himself that Zarine was the best looking girl he met. Ray was simply stunned, he had never seen someone with that kind of looks before.  
  
"Thanks for you help. They are a bunch of weasels. If they hadn't cut my legs, I'd have beaten them in a flash," Zarine said. Her face was calm, but her dark green eyes were full of anger.  
  
"We'll go back to the cabin and take care of your wounds there. Can you stand? Max asked.  
  
"I'll try," she said. She attempted to stand, but fell back down again with a gasp of pain.  
  
"I'll run back and get the first-aid box. Oh ya, where is it anyway?" Tyson asked.  
  
"In the cupboard beneath the sink in the bathroom," Kenny answered.  
  
Tyson took off immediately. Kenny muttered, "I hope he knows where the bathroom is."  
  
Ray stood gawking at her until Max elbowed him hard in the ribs, "You really shouldn't gawk at a girl like you haven't seen one before, no matter how pretty she is."  
  
Tyson was back in a flash with the first-aid box. Kenny started bandaging her cuts. Ray introduced the team to Zarine, "I'm Ray, the one with the hat on is Tyson, the blonde hair one is Max. Kenny is the one with the laptop. Kai is our team captain, the one standing against the tree."  
  
"So you guys are the Bladebreakers?" Zarine asked, surprised.  
  
"Yep! So why were those people after you?" Ray asked curiously.  
  
She looked at him for a few moments before answering him, "Oh, they were just bitter I could beat all of them under a minute every time we battle."  
  
He was startled to see her eyes were a sky blue instead of dark green. He looked at her eyes, and began, "Um...Zarine..."  
  
"Oh, you're wondering about my eyes. Ya, they change colors according to my emotions. I wish they don't, they betray feelings I'd rather people not know," she said.  
  
Tyson was surprised to hear that. He thought she had gorgeous eyes. "Zarine, any girl would be dying to have eyes like yours," he said.  
  
Zarine just smiled. Kenny said, "I think you're good to go now. Why don't you come and stay for the night? It's getting late and I don't think anyone live close by here."  
  
"Thanks!" she said gratefully, she didn't have anywhere to stay that night.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Zarine asked.  
  
"Well, we are competing in the Beyblade tournament in Hong Kong and Mr. Dickenson, head of the BBA, sent us here for four days to train," Max answered.  
  
When they got back to the cabin, the sun was setting. (It took them a long time to get to the training camp), Ray said, "I'm going to prepare dinner now. I'm telling you, Tyson, if you're still hungry at the end of the meal, I'm not cooking for you."  
  
Zarine was surprised to hear that, "You can cook? I'll help, maybe you'll be better than me!"  
  
"Okay, if you want to." Ray said.  
  
Zarine and Ray left for the kitchen. As soon as Ray closed the door, Tyson said, "Wow, she is beautiful!"  
  
"Not to mention hot!" Max added.  
  
"I wonder what she was doing out here? More importantly, how did her blade hold up against four blades that have bit-beasts inside of them?" Menny wondered.  
  
"Well, we can ask her during dinner," Max said.  
  
"I hope they hurry hope and finish cooking soon, I'm starving!" Tyson said.  
  
"Let's play poker, maybe that'll get your mind off your hunger," Max suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Dizzi, can you keep score for us?" Kenny asked.  
  
So they started playing poker. Kai said nothing. He was just standing against the wall with his arms crossed. His teammates were too used to this to care. Kai thought, Kenny's right. How could her blade hold up against four that have bit-beasts inside? She is no ordinary blader. Where did she come from? Why was she even here? There is something strange about her.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Ray and Zarine were having fun cooking.  
  
"You're really good, Ray! You have to teach me!" Zarine said admiringly. She was considered the best at cooking in her hometown, and here she meets another guy a year older than her that was better than her.  
  
"Sure thing, but I want to know how your blade held up against four that have bit-beasts inside them," Ray said.  
  
"All right," she promised, "I'll tell you. Teach me your cooking secrets first though!" 


	4. Four Against One?

I got a review saying that Kai and Tyson like Zarine, which is not true. So in case I haven't made this clear...In the last chapter, Kai was wondering about Zarine because he thought it was strange that her blade could hold up four that have bit-beasts in them, not because he likes her. Tyson was just being nice fetching the first-aid box. Ray is the one that'll like her! Not anyone else!  
  
Oh ya, and I got the name Zarine from a book. (The Dragon Reborn, 3rd book of The Wheel of Time) (You should read them sometime, they're good!) This is directly from the book, "No woman would name her daughter that unless she expected her to be a great beauty. And a heartbreaker. One to lie on cushions in palaces, surrounded by servants and suitors." I just thought it would be a nice name to use for this character. Don't worry, Ray's not going to get his heart broken.  
  
Chapter Four – Four against One???  
  
Within an hour, they cooked a huge dinner for the team. Zarine looked at the food on the table and said, "Uh, Ray??"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied as he got the roast beef from the oven.  
  
"How are we supposed to finish all this food?" she asked.  
  
Ray laughed, "I guess you don't know about Tyson's appetite. Last night, he ate a whole meal to feed twenty people."  
  
"Really?" she said, raising her eye brow, and was silent. Ray couldn't help looking at her eyes. They were a deeper blue now. Those eyes fascinated him for some reason.  
  
"Let's go tell the others to eat now," he said when everything was ready.  
  
Ray and Zarine walked to the living room. In front of the door, Zarine stopped him. "Let's scare them! I don't think they're expecting us yet!" she said mischievously.  
  
"Yeah," Ray agreed with a smile on his face.  
  
They opened the door and screamed, "Dinner's ready!!"  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny jumped. Their backs were facing them, so they didn't see Ray and Zarine. "Ah!!! We're being attacked!!" Tyson yelled, running around.  
  
Zarine and Ray were laughing, while Max yelled, "Tyson, calm down, it's just Zarine and Ray! We're not being attacked!"  
  
"Oh," Tyson said, as he realized there was nothing to be scared about.  
  
Kai just looked disapprovingly. He sighed. It was going to be a long time before he can get away from Tyson.  
  
"I think Tyson's ability to think was diminished when he had to wait so long for dinner," Ray commented, "I also think you'll think it's worth the wait."  
  
"Well, I'll be the judge of that!" Tyson said, running to the dining room. "Wow, this smells and looks really good. But does it taste good?"  
  
He started eating, "It is good, come on, you guys!"  
  
They all sat down and ate. The meal was delicious. Kenny complimented, "Ray, Zarine, you guys make a good meal!"  
  
"Oh ya, after dinner I wasn't to battle against all four of you at the same time," Zarine informed them calmly.  
  
They all look at her in surprise, even Kai. "What?!" Tyson said, "There's no way you can beat us! Why would you ask us to do such a thing?"  
  
"Well, Ray asked me to show him my little secret in exchange for his cooking secrets," she told him.  
  
After dinner, they went to the beydish. Kenny was the referee. He said, "3...2...1..."  
  
"Let it rip!" the bladders yelled.  
  
"Go Driger!" Ray summoned his bit-beast.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai called.  
  
"Attack, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Draciel!" Max cried.  
  
"Xeora!" Zarine called out her bit-beast, "Change into a shape of a falcon!" Her bit-beast shimmered and changed into a falcon. Suddenly, she was glowing like her bit-beast.  
  
The others gawked at her, except Kai, nothing can break his concentration when it comes to blading. She looked at them and her face flickered with annoyance. "Concentrate!" she snapped.  
  
They stopped looking at her like she was an alien, and focused on the battle. Their blades went for the attack, but her blade was still as immovable as a rock.  
  
"Attack!" Zarine commanded, even though it was four against one, she wasn't losing. Her blade slammed into Tyson's blade and knocked it right out. She made a sharp turn and went for Draciel. Wham! Draciel was out too. Tyson and Max gasped, they couldn't believe they'd out so soon.  
  
Ray and Kai tried to attack her, but she dodged them and knocked their blades out. "And the winner is Zarine!" Kenny announced.  
  
I would write more, but I don't have time right now. Maybe tonight. Please review! What do you think of my bit-beast and the idea that it's a shapeshifter? 


	5. Decision

Hello, you, homies! I watched the sneak preview of G-Rev. and at the end, I got SSOOO mad at Ray and Max. To me, they were deserting the team just so they could blade at the tournament!!!! I don't get why they didn't pair up like they did last year though! It makes more sense! I don't really like Ray's new look. Tyson is ssooo much better looking now! So are Hilary, and Kenny. Oh right, I was supposed to be updating my story...just one more thing, I CAN'T WAIT TILL G-REV. IS ON TV IN CANADA!!  
  
Ahem, now that I got it out...  
  
Chapter Five – Decision (can't think of a better name for this chapter)  
  
"Wow, where did you learn to blade like that? You beat us so easily!" Max said, amazed.  
  
Zarine smiled, her eyes changed to an aqua color. "Well I bet if I trained you Bladebreakers for a day, you'd be a lot better than you are now," Zarine said.  
  
"How come you didn't use your bit-beast against those goons today?" Tyson asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I was. I can make Xeora visible or invisible to whoever I want," she explained.  
  
"You gotta stay with us until we leave and train us! Please???" Ray pleaded the silver haired girl.  
  
"Sure!" Zarine agreed happily.  
  
"But won't your family be worried?" Kenny asked.  
  
Zarine pretended not to hear his question, and said, "It's getting really late, let's go back and get some sleep. We'll be waking with the sun tomorrow to start training." She turned away quickly, but not before Kai caught a glimpse of her eyes. They'd change colors again. Kai knew that Kenny's question had stirred up her emotions. For some strange reason, he was sure that she was really sad.  
  
That night, everyone was deep in thought.  
  
~Kai~ He was sitting against a tree outside. He wondered, who is this girl? She is such a good blader, but where did she come from? She is so mysterious, except for her eyes. For some reason, I can read her eyes like a book. When Kenny asked her about her family, she looked so sad. Those bladers wanted more than revenge for beating them over and over again. What did they want?  
  
~Ray~ He was looking up the ceiling, and thought, Wow, Zarine is so amazing, especially at blading. Her bit-beast is unbelievable! What was she doing out here? Too bad we have to leave in a few days. She's so pretty. I wish I could get to know her better...'  
  
~Tyson~ He was puzzled over how Zarine could beat them so easily...He brooded, Aw man, I can't believe she beat us so easily! We're the world champs! Next time, I'll beat her!  
  
~Max~ He thought, Zarine is so nice! I can't believe she doesn't mind training us. One thing is strange though, why didn't whe answer Kenny's question?  
  
~Kenny~ He mulled over everything that happened that day. He planned, Tomorrow, I'll see what Dizzi thinks of Zarine's blading skills. She's really good. Why didn't she answer my question?  
  
~Zarine~ She was sitting on the steps leading up to the door of the cabin. She thought, I wish I can put my past behind me and join up with the Bladebreakers. They're so nice, and funny. I want to get to know them better. Ray is so good-looking. If I wasn't already preoccupied with another task, I would be interested in him. And Kai, he's so fascinating. For some reason, I think he can read me like a book...  
  
The next day, Zarine taught them how to improve their defense, offence, speed and how to spot their opponents' weaknesses. By the end of the day, Kenny was impressed by how much the Bladebreakers improved already. What's more amazing is the way Zarine teaches. She kept them hanging onto her every word.  
  
Ray and Zarine cooked again. All through dinner, Ray found he couldn't stop looking at his cooking partner. Every so often, he'd look at her, and then look away. Kai would look at Zarine thoughtfully every now and then. Max and Kenny were chatting about their improved stats. Zarine and Tyson just kept on eating, with big differences of course. While Tyson was just stuffing his face, Zarine ate like a normal person.  
  
For the next two days, Ray kept on looking at Zarine, Kai kept on wondering about her, and Zarine kept on training everyone.  
  
On their last night at the camp, Zarine was the only one cooking because Ray was exhausted. "Guys, we can't leave her tomorrow," Kai said quietly.  
  
"But we have to, the tournament..." Kenny protested.  
  
"I realized that," Kai said curtly, "I mean, we have to take her with us."  
  
"Why?" Max asked, bewildered.  
  
"Can't you guys tell that this is peculiar?" Kai asked. "A girl battling four guys. They were willing to do anything to beat her. When Kenny asked her about her family, she pretended not to hear. She is a great blader, who trained us and taught us so much, I felt like an amateur. I noticed her looking out the window or at the door very often. She's afraid of something, I can tell you that much, and perhaps, something is after her..."  
  
"Come off of it, Kai. That's so......" Tyson struggled to find a word, "......dramatic!"  
  
"I only said what I noticed. It's true, see for yourself tonight if you don't believe me," he said calmly.  
  
"How do we get her to come with us?" Max asked, frowning.  
  
"Maybe if we asked her to join the team. I don't think she's in one. She's good enough to be one of us," Ray suggested. He suddenly felt excited, maybe he would get a change to know her better.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Let's ask her at dinner!" Kenny said.  
  
*Please review! If you have any requests for little funny incidents along the story, I'll try to put it into somewhere in the story.* 


	6. What's With Her?

Chapter Six – What's With Her?  
  
During dinner that night, Ray observed Zarine carefully. He frowned, she did seem to look at the door and window a lot. Zarine looked at him and notice his frown.  
  
"Ray, is there something wrong with my cooking?" She asked, looking worried.  
  
Ray assured her, "No, it's good, Zarie, we were just wondering..."  
  
She suddenly stood up, her eyes turned dark with anger. Don't ever call me Zarie again!" she yelled at him. She ran out of the room and slammed the door so hard it shook the whole cabin. She fled into the forest and fell down on her knees beside a tree, crying.  
  
The whole room was silent, even Tyson had stopped chewing. "What was that about?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Evidently, she doesn't like to be called Zarie," Max said, looking just as surprised.  
  
"I'll go after her, I started this," Ray said. He felt really guilty even though he didn't know it would make her this upset.  
  
Ray found her sobbing by a tree.  
  
"Zarine?" he called her name softly.  
  
She looked up, her eyes were lavender now, and full of hurt and sadness. Ray's heart ached just looking at her. He kneeled down beside her and pulled her into a hug. Eventually, she stopped crying.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Ray asked.  
  
"No! I don't want to talk about it!" He looked at her in surprise, she sounded so harsh. "Please don't make me tell you," she pleaded desperately.  
  
Ray nodded, and Zarine sighed with relieve. "I'd like to go to bed now. Let's go back," she said softly. She stood up and started walking back towards the cabin.  
  
Ray grabbed her arm and said fiercely, "No matter what you're hiding from us, or what you do, remember that you can always count on me to help you. Please join our team."  
  
Zarine looked at him gratefully and nodded.  
  
Everyone was waiting for them when they got back.  
  
Zarine apologized, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."  
  
Max smiled, glad that she was herself again, "It's okay. So will you be joining our team?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Tyson exclaimed, "Great! This is soo cool!"  
  
Ray looked really worried as Zarine left the room to go to bed. Kai noticed and signaled Ray to go outside with him, while Tyson and Max were celebrating.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Kai asked.  
  
"I didn't find out anything, except she's scared. I found her crying and when I asked if she would like to tell me what's wrong, she begged me not to ask. She was relieved when I said I wouldn't," Ray told him.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes deep in thought. "Should we tell the others?" Ray asked finally.  
  
"No, they'd just make a bigger mess, especially Tyson," Kai said.  
  
The next day, they left the camp. Mr. D. was at the Golden Dragon waiting for them. When he saw Zarine with them, he asked curiously, "My, my, who is this lovely young lady?  
  
Zarine blushed while Tyson introduced her, "Oh, Zarine, this is Mr. Dickenson, the head of the BBA. Mr. D, this is Zarine."  
  
Zarine said politely, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Mr. D. said, "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Max said excitedly, "We met her in the mountains. Boy, can she blade! She beat me, Ray, Kai and Tyson at the same time! She taught us so much!"  
  
Kai interrupted Max's chatter, "She is also the newest member of the Bladebreakers. I do believe I have the privilege since I'm team captain."  
  
Mr. D. said, "You certainly do, my boy. Actually, this is perfect. This tournament is not going to be best out of three. Instead, it's best out of five. This means every team has to have five players."  
  
This time, the pairing for their hotel rooms are like this: Max and Tyson, Kenny and Kai, Ray and Zarine.  
  
*~*~*~*~ I would've updated yesterday, except I got stuck on this one part. I couldn't decide whether Ray or Kai should go after Zarine. I had Kai went after Zarine when I first wrote it, except I decided to change it to Ray. I'm kind of revising the story as I go along, so that's why it takes me longer than it should.  
  
Review please!  
  
I promise next chapter will be longer, and the tournament will start then. Max is going to see someone at the tournament...hehe... 


	7. Blading in the Park!

Chapter Seven- Blading in the Park!  
  
"I'm going out for a walk. Be back soon!" Zarine said and bounced out of the room.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered something fun she should do while she was out. She poked her head back into the room and asked Ray, "Ray, do you have twenty dollars that I can borrow?"  
  
Ray looked at her, and said, "Sure!"  
  
Zarine took the twenty dollar bill from his hand and said brightly, "Thanks, you're the best!"  
  
He watched her slender figure disappear from the room. He sighed, how could he refuse her anything?  
  
Zarine quickly found what she was looking for. A group of kids were gathered around a dish in a park near the hotel. She didn't have any trouble getting to the side of the dish. The other guys were happy to move aside for her. She watched the others battle with a smirk. They were just amateurs, she can get a lot from them...One of the blades noticed her smirking.  
  
"Hey, wench! Why are you smiling like that? It's not like you know how to battle, so why don't you leave and come back another day when you know how to launch a blade properly?" he said insultingly.  
  
The other guys glared at him, one of them said, "Hey, you really should watch your mouth. Calling such a pretty girl a wench? You're out of your mind."  
  
Zarine smiled sweetly at her defender and said, "Thanks, but I think I can defend myself from this oaf." She turned to the rude one, "So you think you can beat me at blading? Care to wager on that? I put down twenty dollars for it. I would put more, except I only have that much on me right now."  
  
That guy's arrogant face was filled with rage. He said, "You're on, wench. I put down a hundred dollars that you won't beat me. (Remember, they're in Hong Kong. The currency is different. 6 HK=1 CAD approx.) If I win, you'll leave and never come back here." Zarine agreed, "Fine, but if I win, then I must insist that you call me 'My Lady' and not wench."  
  
The bystanders were getting really interested in this battle. "3...2...1...Let it rip!" they yelled in unison.  
  
The battle was over in a few minutes. Zarine won. She could have won in the very beginning, but she decided it'll be more fun if she dragged it out.  
  
"So," she began, "where's my hundred dollars?"  
  
"Here you go," her opponent said, passing the bill to her.  
  
"Ahem, aren't you forgetting something at the end of your sentence?" Zarine asked.  
  
"My lady..." he said reluctantly, then left in a hurry.  
  
The other guys crowded around her and complimented her on the battle. She smiled flirtatiously. "Anyone else care to wager that they can beat me?" she challenged her crowd of admirers.  
  
"Fine, I'll go against you. I bet fifty dollars that you can't beat me," one of them said.  
  
"I'll put down fifty as well, it's only fair," Zarine said.  
  
She noticed that he was noticeably better than her last opponent, she purposely let the battle drag on for five minutes before she knocked his beyblade out. (You getting the idea of what she's trying to do yet?)  
  
"You are pretty good," Zarine commented.  
  
"Not as good as you are," her opponent said, "what's your name?"  
  
"Um, it's..." she began, but she was interrupted by a shout. "ZARINE! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Ray pushed his way through the crowd. He didn't like seeing her with a whole bunch of other guys. Let alone with all of them staring at her like a goddess. Zarine had never seen him mad. "We're going back now!" he said commandingly, grabbed her arm and starting pulling her away.  
  
"Let go of me! You have no right to..." she protested.  
  
"Not so fast!" another voice said, "I want to battle this young lady."  
  
Ray and Zarine looked back. There was a guy in a purple suit, with the arrogant guy who called Zarine a wench.  
  
Ray looked at the guy in the purple suit with great dislike, and demanded, "What do you want?"  
  
"I already told you that I want to battle the young lady whose are you're holding onto now," he said.  
  
"Fine, then, let's blade," Zarine said.  
  
"First, I put down two hundred dollars that you can't beat me," he said.  
  
"I don't have that much though," Zarine objected.  
  
"Just put down what you have," he said.  
  
"If you want," she said.  
  
"Zarine..."Ray said hesitantly.  
  
"I'm going to do this, Ray, whether you like it or not," she declared.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" the spectators yelled.  
  
Xeora slammed into the other blade and knocked it out immediately.  
  
"Guess I'm the winner," Zarine said mildly.  
  
"Yes, you're a great blader," he said, handing her two hundred dollars.  
  
"No, you should keep your money. It was good beyblading with you," Zarine said.  
  
"Take it, it was an honor to meet you," he said.  
  
"Thanks!" Zarine said gratefully.  
  
Ray pulled her away from the crowd and said angrily, "What do you think you were doing?"  
  
Zarine turned to face him, "What I do is my business."  
  
"Fine, what were you doing with all those guys then? And how on earth did you get this much money? You asked me for twenty dollars when you left!"  
  
"Oh ya, that reminded me. Here's your money back" Zarine said, handing him the money and continued walking.  
  
Ray grabbed her arm and held it in a tight grasp. "Hey, let me go!" Zarine demanded.  
  
"Not until you answer my questions!" Ray said, looking at her in the eye.  
  
"Fine! I was there so I could win money to buy clothes! I don't want to wear this tank top anymore! I had to do it, Ray, I had to!" Zarine said.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask? Kai would've just given you his credit card and you could've gotten whatever you want!"  
  
"Well, I've known you for less than a week! I can't just ask for money! I didn't even do that with my parents!" she looked down, feeling really stupid and bad that she made Ray angry with her.  
  
Ray felt his anger melting away. He shook his head, it was impossible to stay mad at someone you like. He hugged her and said softly, "You are part of the Bladebreakers now, you can tell us and ask us anything. Will you forgive me for getting angry at you?"  
  
She looked up, surprised. She argued, "No, I should be apologizing, I guess I really should trust you guys more...but I didn't know that Kai was rich or anything." "Come on, let's go to the mall, so you can get new clothes!" Ray said cheerfully.  
  
Zarine smiled happily, "Yeah, but are you sure you want to come? I could take forever! You could probably get bored."  
  
"It's fine, I'll live," Ray assured her. In truth, he didn't think he'd ever be bored around her.  
  
At the end of her shopping spree, she got 6 pair of new pants and 7 tops. (Things are really cheap in Hong Kong. Besides, it's my world in this story!) Surprisingly, it only took them an hour.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised that you didn't take the whole day," Ray said truthfully.  
  
"Well, the shops we went to had really nice clothes in them," Zarine said, "It's getting late, let's go back now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I had promised this chapter is longer than the last one! Zarine isn't a flirt, she just needed to get money for clothes! You'll see why later! I'm about 3 quarters done the story, on paper, not on fanfiction.net, so don't worry! There's a lot more to this story coming!  
  
The tournament will start next chapter, I promise!!! I kind of got sidetracked this chapter. I just got it today, and I thought it'd be fun to do.  
  
Please review! 


	8. Under the Stars

Chapter Eight – Under the Stars  
  
"Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" Tyson said as they walked into the suite.  
  
"Oh, shopping!" Zarine said innocently.  
  
"What?! We have to train for the tournament, you know! We aren't here for shopping," Kenny chided.  
  
"Relax, Chief. We weren't gone for that long. We'll still have time to practice," Ray said.  
  
"Zarine, where did you get the money for your stuff?" Kai asked suddenly.  
  
Zarine blushed, she thought if they knew, they would laugh at her for sure. Kai saw it, and asked suspiciously, "You didn't steal money from us, did you?"  
  
"No, of course not! I would NEVER do such a thing!" she declared.  
  
"Tell me the truth then," he said, staring at her in the eye. She knew she had to tell them.  
  
She took a deep breath and told them the whole story. To her surprise, they didn't laugh at her. In fact, Tyson and Max were impressed by how much money she won that day.  
  
Kai looked at her and thought, [She'll be a good example for the rest of the team. She doesn't depend on anyone if she could help it. Unlike Tyson, who always eat whatever he wants at a restaurant and leaving me to pay the bills.]  
  
"Who's up for dinner??" Tyson asked.  
  
Zarine sighed, "Tyson, is that all you think about?"  
  
Tyson didn't answer, due to the fact that he was already zooming down the hallway. The others followed him, they didn't want him to get into any trouble. Tyson chose a buffet restaurant about four blocks away from the hotel. It was really unpleasant for the team to see that Tyson had food on his clothes and sauce dribbling down his chin when they arrived.  
  
They didn't bother acknowledging his teammate. They sat away from him. Who can blame them? The restaurant had chandelier lights and comfy seats.  
  
"You know, Kai, one of these days, you should just let Tyson pay for his own food," Ray remarked, smiling at his usually silent friend.  
  
"Come on, that's mean," Zarine said.  
  
"So do you think it's nice that Tyson is eating like that?" Kai said disapprovingly.  
  
They didn't talk much as they ate. The food was yummy. Afterwards, Kai ended up paying for Tyson.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked back to the hotel in the cool night. A lot of people were still out in the streets even though it's eight thirty already. "How come they're still out?" Tyson asked, then burped loudly.  
  
"Tyson, at least say 'excuse me' after you burp! Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Zarine criticized.  
  
"Spare me the lecture, Zarine, so how come there are so many people out still?"  
  
"What do you expect? This is a city after all! Didn't you know that Hong Kong is full of night clubs and bars?" she said.  
  
"Whatever," Tyson scowled at her.  
  
Zarine just laughed at him. Ray smiled, he thought it was nice that Zarine laughed now. She seemed more open towards them.  
  
When they passed by a brightly lit ice cream parlor, Zarine stopped and looked into it. There was every imaginable flavor of ice cream in there! She begged, "Please, can we get ice cream?"  
  
"Didn't you have enough ice cream already at the restaurant?" Ray asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Come on, I only had three bowls, besides, they didn't have cookie dough there!" Zarine pleaded, "Please, Ray, for me?"  
  
"Let's just go, who cares about ice cream anyways?" Tyson complained.  
  
"I do! Besides, Ray didn't buy me any ice cream yet," Zarine argued.  
  
"Fine," Ray gave in. He wanted some ice cream too.  
  
Zarine stuck her tongue out at Tyson. Tyson glared at her. Max could see a fight coming in fast, so he quickly suggested, "Why don't Kai, Kenny, Tyson and I go back first?'  
  
"Yeah, we'll leave you love birds alone now," Tyson said.  
  
"TYSON!!! JUST WAIT! I'LL GET YOU WHEN I FINISH MY ICE CREAM!" Zarine yelled, her face flaming, more with embarrassment than anger though.  
  
Zarine turned and smiled at Ray, "Let's go!"  
  
They went into the ice cream parlor. The parlor had about 40 flavors of ice cream, and a lot of other things like ice cream floats, or blizzards.  
  
"So what size do you want?" Ray asked the small girl beside him.  
  
"Would you mind if I get a medium?" Zarine asked shyly, she didn't really expect Ray to say yes.  
  
"Yeah, of course. For a moment there, I thought you'd get a large. I wouldn't mind, but you'll probably get a stomachache eating that much ice cream in a few hours," Ray said, smiling.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" she said, pretending to look shocked.  
  
"What would you like?" the lady behind the counter asked.  
  
"Two medium cookie dough ice cream please," Ray said, handing her thirty dollars.  
  
"I didn't know you liked cookie dough ice cream too," Zarine said as they walked out of the parlor.  
  
"Actually, it's my favourite too. Since it's so late, and we probably won't have enough time to practice, do you want to go for a walk?" Ray asked.  
  
"Sure, as long as I have ice cream, I'm happy," Zarine replied.  
  
Zarine was smiling contently as she ate her ice cream, Ray thought she looked really cute. They wandered around for a while and ended up in a park. It was already nine o'clock, so no one was there.  
  
"Hey, you want to sit over there and finish the ice cream?" Ray asked, pointing at a hill.  
  
"Okay," Zarine shrugged, she didn't really care.  
  
As Zarine finished the last bit of her ice cream, she started shivering. "Here," Ray said, and put his jacket over her shoulders. Zarine smiled at Ray gratefully, "Thanks!"  
  
Zarine looked up and saw the whole sky filled with twinkling stars. She sighed dreamily, "Ray, look at the sky. Isn't it beautiful tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you," he said. [What was I saying? It just came out!] he thought franticly, blushing.  
  
Zarine stopped eating her ice cream in surprise and blushed too. "I don't really feel the same way..." she said shyly, but also very seriously.  
  
"Oh..." Ray muttered. He was disappointed, very disappointed. "We should go back now," he said, standing up.  
  
"Ray, don't get me wrong, I think you're a really sweet guy and I really like you...but not like that..." Zarine said, fumbling to get the right words. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"It's okay," Ray said quietly, and began walking away.  
  
"No, it's not!" she said, a little frustrated. "If you'd only let me finish!" Ray looked back. "It's just hard for me to trust people. I haven't even known you for a week. Maybe when we get to know each other better."  
  
*~*~*~*~* I know I promised you people the tournament, but I'm going to upload this along with the next chapter! I hope it'll make up for it! 


	9. The Tournament!

Sorry, I made you guys wait so long for this one. The tournament is finally here! Max will be really happy by the end of this chapter....Lol!  
  
Chapter Nine – The Tournament! (Finally!)  
  
"Where have you been?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Eating ice cream, what do you think?" Ray snapped.  
  
Max looked startled and said, "I was just asking." He wanted to know what Ray and Zarine did after they went into the ice cream parlor and bought ice cream. He decided it wouldn't be a good idea. Reading between the lines, he could see that Ray was unhappy.  
  
Tyson, however, was completely oblivious to that fact, and asked, "What did you do besides that?"  
  
"Tyson, it's none of your business," Kai stepped in before a fight could erupt. "We should get a good night sleep for the first round of the tournament tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, Zarine woke up early and prepared breakfast for her team. Bacons and eggs were sizzling in the pan already when Kenny, Kai, Ray and Max woke up.  
  
"Hey, let me help," Max offered when he saw Zarine struggling to get the waffles from the freezer.  
  
"Thanks, Max," Zarine said, and smiled at Max appreciatively.  
  
Ray scowled and thought darkly, [Zarine better not start liking Max] [What was I thinking? Max is my teammate, my friend.]  
  
Kai noticed Ray's scowl and smirked on the inside. [So it looks like Ray likes Zarine.]  
  
By the time breakfast was ready, even Tyson was awake. He thought the temptation of food was stronger than his natural instinct to sleep until noon. When they finished breakfast, Zarine began to clean the table. She heard the clinking of plates being stacked somewhere beside her. She looked up, and saw Ray helping.  
  
"I thought I should help, since you cooked breakfast," he said.  
  
Zarine nodded. She felt really awkward to be around Ray now. "Thanks," she said quietly, and looked down. She couldn't even look him in the eye now.  
  
Ray was aware of how uncomfortable she was when she was alone with him. "Why don't I do this myself? You can go talk to Tyson and Kenny if you want."  
  
"Okay," Zarine left for Tyson's room. She didn't want to leave him with all the dirty dishes, but she felt really awkward around him. She wished last night never happened. She was so confused.  
  
"Hey, Chief! So who are we up against today?" Zarine asked, forcing herself to sound normal.  
  
Of course, she couldn't fool Kai. Something happened last night and he knew it. He didn't say anything because he preferred to watch and figure it out himself.  
  
"Some rookie team called the HotBlades. We should have no problem with them," Kenny answered confidently.  
  
At the tournament...  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the first round of the tournament because we're about to start!" Jazzman's voice echoed through the whole stadium.  
  
"Hey, Brad, had you heard a rumor that a girl had joined the Bladebreakers?" AJ asked.  
  
"What rumor? AJ, I told you that! My information is correct! I know that for a fact. There is a rumor that she is really pretty though," Brad said.  
  
Jazzman announced, "The Bladebreakers will be battling against the HotBlades today! This is a best out of five round."  
  
AJ said, "The first blader from the Bladebreakers will be Ray. His Driger is one tough tiger!"  
  
"Danny of the Hotblades might have something up his sleeve to tame this tiger down though," Brad said.  
  
Jazzman yelled, "Bladers, get ready! 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!'  
  
"Go, Driger! Attack!" Ray cried.  
  
Driger slammed the other blade and it was over. Jazzman announced Ray as the winner of the first round.  
  
Brad said, "The second one up from the Bladebreakers will be their newest member, Zarine against Talia of the HotBlades!"  
  
AJ said to Brad, "Well, I hope Zarine have as much skill as she has beauty."  
  
Zarine stepped out onto the dish. Everyone was staring at her. She ignored their attention, she just wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Ah, AJ, if she does, then I'd say this tournament is in the bag for the World Champs," Brad remarked.  
  
Zarine and Talia launched their blades. The blades slammed into each other in the air, and...Talia's blade was knocked out of the air and onto the ground.  
  
"Zarine is the winner! The score is now two to nothing!" Jazzman announced.  
  
(I think it's getting boring writing about the battles and everything, so forgive me if I skip over it.)  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"The Bladebreakers advance to the second round!" Jazzman yelled to the crowd.  
  
They were just leaving the stadium, when they saw the White Tigers team in the lobby. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Ray asked.  
  
"We're in the tournament, Ray. I heard you guys won your first round already. Maybe we'll battle you team," Mariah said. Her eyes were full of adoration as she looked at Ray.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so! Zarine, this is the White Tigers team. They're Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary," Ray introduced her.  
  
Zarine said politely, "Hi." She was surprised that she could see so much pink on one person. She didn't like that color much. She looked away and spotted a girl with long dark blue hair up in a high pony tail. She had gold bands around her wrists and around her upper arms. She had gorgeous green eyes and was studying the Bladebreakesr and the White Tigers thoughtfully.  
  
"Who is that girl over there? The one with the gorgeous green eyes?" Zarine asked.  
  
"That's Mariam!" Max exclaimed happily, and hurried over to her.  
  
"Looks like someone's in love!" Tyson said in a sing song voice.  
  
Kai just grunted while the others laughed. Zarine looked thoughtfully at Max and Mariam. Zarine thought [Tyson is right, Max does look like he has feelings for Mariam]  
  
Max came back with Mariam. His face was bright with happiness. He said excitedly, "Guess what, the Saint Shields are here too!"  
  
"Yeah, now you'll have time to hang out with your girlfriend while Ray hang out with his," Tyson snickered.  
  
Mariah blushed, so did Max. Mariam scowled at Tyson and said, "You know, one of these days, your mouth will get you into big trouble." 


	10. Dunno what it should be

Chapter Ten – ???  
  
Zarine thought, [Ray's going out with Mariah? How could he tell me that last night then? He's probably nothing but a player!]  
  
Her face remained expressionless, but her eyes were dark with anger. Kai noticed but said nothing.  
  
"Well, we better get going," Tyson said, "See you in the tournament!" The other waved.  
  
Max looked really disappointed to leave Mariam though.  
  
On the way back, Max had a dreamy look on his face. (I wonder why!) Zarine was quiet, and looked kind of upset about something. Tyson noticed and started talking to her. Soon, Ray joined in too.  
  
Kai made sure they were in deep conversation before talking to Chief. "Kenny, I think something happened between Ray and Zarine last night. She got angry when she heard what Tyson said about Ray having time to hang out with his girlfriend, namely, Mariah," he said to Kenny quietly, not wanting Ray and Zarine to hear.  
  
"Huh, are you sure?" Max heard and turned to look at Kai. The dreamy look was gone from his face now.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her eyes afterwards. When you learn to read her eyes, there's no emotion she can't hide from you," Kai said confidently.  
  
"I didn't notice that," Max commented.  
  
Kenny told him with a smile, "That's because you were looking at Mariam the whole time. I noticed it too, but I didn't know what it meant."  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to have a long talk with Ray," Kai sighed.  
  
Later, Zarine was training the others. It was taking Tyson exceptionally long to get the hang of the obstacle course that Zarine set up for them.  
  
"Rats! I screwed up again!" Tyson groaned after his thirtieth try, "I'll never be able to do it!"  
  
"Come on, you can do it. I know you can figure out your mistake and fix it soon," Zarine encouraged Tyson.  
  
Kai was surprised that Zarine actually had that much patience with Tyson, if it was him, he would've boxed Tyson's ears already. "You know, it's beyond me why you have so much patience with Tyson when we're training, and yet you get so annoyed with him when we're not," Kai remarked.  
  
"Maybe it's because when we're training, he's concentrating on blading instead of making cheeky remarks," Zarine said.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Tyson grumbled.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but that's the impression I get," she said bluntly.  
  
"Can't you just tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Tyson asked hopefully.  
  
"Not a chance. You'll get it, you're a bright bulb when it comes to blading,"  
  
"Fine! I'll show you!"  
  
After his fiftieth try, Tyson finally managed to do it properly. Tyson breathed, "Whew! All that training and brain work made me really hungry. Let's go eat now!"  
  
They got room service to deliver food that night. Tyson ate more than any of them, as usual  
  
"Let's do something fun, I'm bored," Zarine complained.  
  
"Go fish?" Tyson suggested.  
  
"That's a game for little kids," Max said, "How about poker?"  
  
"We already played that a few days ago," Kenny said, "Trivia Pursuit?"  
  
"NO!! That game is boring, I never know any of the answers," Tyson said, shivering, remembering how embarrassing it was when he last played that game. He was the only person who didn't move from the starting point.  
  
"Video games?" Ray proposed.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Max said.  
  
They ended up playing a car racing game. They each took turns to play since it was a two player game. Kai didn't join in, he thought it'd be boring, until...  
  
"Kai, you should play! You haven't had a turn yet," Zarine said brightly, holding the controller out to him.  
  
"I'll pass. This is a waste of time anyways," Kai said coldly.  
  
"Really? You'll never know if you like it until you try it! It's better than standing against the wall with you arms crossed. You can go against me!"  
  
"I don't have to try it, I already know I'd hate it."  
  
"I think you're just scared to lose. You think you're such a hot shot that is good at everything."  
  
The others gasped at her words, no one had ever talked to Kai like that.  
  
"I'll prove that you're wrong," Kai said coldly, grabbing one of the controllers and sat down beside Zarine.  
  
"I knew I can get you to play!" Zarine grinned. She didn't mean what she said, she just wanted him to socialize with the rest of the team more.  
  
It was an intense race between them. Sometimes Kai would take the lead, and sometimes Zarine would be in front of him.  
  
"It seems like I've won," Kai remarked.  
  
"Only by a tenth of a second!" Zarine protested.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed now," Kai said.  
  
"I wanted a rematch!"  
  
"Guess you're not gonna get it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kai shut the door and waited for Ray to come out. That was his real reason for leaving. Well, partly that and partly because he can't stand to be around the loud Tyson and the hyper Max.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. You coming, Zarine?" Ray asked, looking at her, hoping that she'll come.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay and watch the match between Tyson and Max," she answered coldly.  
  
Ray frowned as he walked out the door, wondering what he did to upset her.  
  
"Ray, we gotta talk," Kai said quietly.  
  
Ray turned to his captain who was leaning against the wall, surprised. He hadn't expected Kai to stand there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I just didn't want to type anymore since I typed my story up a lot in the beginning of the week. I know this chapter is like pointless, but it'll have to do for now, probably until tomorrow if I'm not too lazy! 


	11. Ray Tells Mariah The Truth

Chapter Eleven – Ray Tells Mariah the Truth  
  
Kai motioned Ray to follow him into the balcony of his room.  
  
"Ya, what?" Ray asked.  
  
"What happened last night? Between you and Zarine when you guys when you were 'eating your ice cream'?" Kai asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"Kai, it's really none of your business," Ray muttered, and blushed.  
  
"Correction, it wasn't last night, but now it is," Kai told him dryly.  
  
"Why is it your business now?" Ray asked.  
  
"Because evidently, there is a problem between you and Zarine."  
  
"So, I'll work it out with her myself."  
  
"I don't think Zarine will even want to listen to anything you have to say."  
  
"What are you saying? Why wouldn't she?" Ray demanded, beginning to feel angry, "We're friends!"  
  
"Ray, I don't think that's true anymore," Kai explained, his tone surprisingly gentle, "I know you like her. Just tell me what happened last night and I'll tell you what is happening right now."  
  
"Fine," Ray gave in. He didn't believe a single word that Kai said about Zarine. They are friends, Zarine considered him a friend. She even said she might give him a chance once they know each other better. He took a deep breath, "Last night, I unintentionally told her that I like her."  
  
"No wonder she was acting so strange this morning. You know how Tyson said that you'll have time to hang out with your girlfriend while Max hangs out with his, just this morning, when we saw the White Tigers, and Mariam? Well, Zarine is probably mad at you because of that," Kai explained.  
  
"Okay, so you're telling me that...thanks to Tyson's big mouth, Zarine is mad at me for something that's not true?" Ray asked disbelievingly.  
  
"She doesn't know that. She just took Tyson's word for it."  
  
"Like that makes a difference," Ray said, now fuming. He is furious with Tyson.  
  
"You really should be careful with what you say around her. We really need to get her to trust us enough for her to tell us what happened to her in the past. I'll be telling this to the rest of the team too. Well, I hope our talk has enlightened you. I suggest you get some sleep now," Kai said curtly.  
  
"Okay," Ray said.  
  
Just when he was about to go out the door, Kai spoke again, "I really hope you guys make up soon."  
  
"Thanks," Ray look back at Kai.  
  
Zarine went back to the room she shared with Ray not long after Ray. She was relieved to see the room empty. She was really didn't want to be with him. (Remember that she's mad at him and thinks he's a player.) Concluding that he was probably with Mariah and would be a while before he came back, she decided not to change in the bathroom. It'd only take her a minute and it's not like Ray would be back anytime soon. When she was changing her top, Ray suddenly came in. Zarine was dismayed that he saw her when she had only a bra on. Ray blushed and looked away. He couldn't help thinking how pretty she looked in the dim light.  
  
Zarine quickly put a tank top on. She stammered, her face was crimson with embarrassment "I'm sorry. I...I thought you were probably with...I mean, I didn't expect you to be back so soon."  
  
They didn't talk to each other as they got ready for bed. The air was filled with the awkwardness. Who can really blame them?  
  
Zarine fell asleep right away, but Ray couldn't sleep. He was filled with the thoughts of the events of the day. He thought, [She thought I was with Mariah, so Kai was right. She does believe that we are going out. No wonder she got angry. I have to tell Mariah that I don't feel that way about her. I never had, but the others just had to make that stuff up about us. She's like a sister to me. I can't ever imagine going out with her.]  
  
Ray woke up very early the next morning and decided to take a walk around the garden. He was sitting on a bench, staring off into space, thinking about Zarine. Then a voice from behind him called softly, "Ray?"  
  
He turned, hoped that it was Zarine, but instead, it was Mariah.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know your team is staying here too," Ray said, surprised.  
  
"I didn't either," Mariah said. She thought, [Now it's the perfect chance!] She sat down on the bench beside him and slipped her hand into his. Ray pulled his hand away impulsively. Mariah looked really hurt.  
  
"Mariah, I don't feel that way about you. You're my friend, and in a way, my sister," Ray told her gently.  
  
"Oh," Mariah said, she looked really sad. "I guess I'll see you in the tournament," she hurried away before Ray could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Zarine woke up to find Ray's empty bed. She was just going to Tyson's room when Mariah ran into her. She was startled to see Mariah in tears.  
  
"Mariah, what's wrong?" Zarine asked the sobbing girl.  
  
"Ray...he...he just told me he doesn't love me!" Mariah sobbed.  
  
"But I thought you guys were going out," Zarine asked, feeling really confused.  
  
"No, we weren't, but everyone expected us to. I thought he'd ask me for sure!" Mariah cried, then ran into her room.  
  
[Man, Ray can sure be a jerk! He broke Mariah's heart so he will be available for me? There's no way I'll EVER fall for him!] Zarine thought furiously. She opened the door to Tyson's room and saw that Kenny, Max, Tyson and Kai were eating breakfast already.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Poor Ray! It looks like Ray will have his work cut out for him with the tournament and with Zarine. ( I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Just to satisfy your curiosity, Zarine is going to get mad at Tyson (again), and Ray is going to get his heart broken (again). I bet you people are beginning to hate Zarine now... ( 


	12. Trouble Begins

Hello! When I was typing the summary up for my last chapter I was just hyper, I'm weird when I'm hyper. I see a lot of, "Yaoi," in other people's summaries, what does it mean??? I got a review saying that Ray seems really uncaring, is this true?? Because if it is, then I'll fix it...tell me which part he seems that way and what you think I should've done. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter Twelve – Trouble Begins... (This doesn't sound good...)  
  
"How come no one came and woke me up?" Zarine demanded.  
  
"We didn't want to disturb your dream about Ray," Tyson answered quickly with a smirk.  
  
Zarine eyes turned dark. She grabbed the pitcher and poured water all over Tyson. She yelled, "Who said I even like Ray? I could hate him for all you know!"  
  
Max was staring at something behind her. She frowned and spun around. Uh oh. Ray was standing there. He looked really hurt. (Does his suffering ever end??)  
  
Kai said firmly, "You two come and eat. Try not to get into a fight."  
  
Tyson muttered something like, "Stupid Zarine," angrily under his breath. He was all wet.  
  
"What did you say, Tyson?" asked Zarine in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Uh..." Tyson stammered.  
  
"Zarine, that's enough!" Kai snapped.  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny all fled the table, not wanting to witness this. Ray just sat there, and ate, as if nothing happened. (Man, I bet he's crying inside, poor him! Who did this to him? Oh ya, me. I feel so sorry for him, well sort of!)  
  
"May I be excused, Captain?" Zarine inquired stiffly.  
  
"No, you can't until you eat," Kai said coldly.  
  
So Zarine had no choice but to stay and eat. She felt really bad, she didn't know Ray was going to hear her. It seemed like an eternity before it was over.  
  
"You may go now, but come back in an hour. We don't want to be late for the tournament," Kai said.  
  
Zarine walked from the room quickly and started looking for Tyson, Max and Kenny. She found them blading with kids in the park.  
  
"Hey, beautiful! I thought your boyfriend weren't going to let you come back," one of the kids said. Zarine recognized him as one of the spectators from the last time she was there.  
  
"Oh, he isn't my boyfriend. He never was. Besides, I can do whatever I like," Zarine said. She turned to her teammates and told them, "Kai said to be back in an hour." She took a deep breath and apologized to Tyson, "I'm sorry, Tyson. I shouldn't had got you all wet just because I can't take a joke."  
  
Tyson smiled, and thought. [Man, it's impossible to stay mad at the girl!] He said, "It's okay. Want to blade?"  
  
"Sure," Zarine said.  
  
In under a minute, Zarine managed to knock Tyson out. She caught her blade with a smile.  
  
"Rats! I still can't beat you!" Tyson said, a little frustrated.  
  
"You can't expect to learn how to fly overnight. You are doing a lot better than you did when I first battled you."  
  
When Zarine left, Ray sighed. Kai heard and said, "She didn't mean it. Tyson just got on her nerves."  
  
Ray said miserably, "I suppose. I really hope she will act normal around me soon. You know, I just told Mariah that I never liked her."  
  
"That might make things easier to work out," Kai mused, "But this is between you and Zarine, I don't think I should interfere. However, if she gets really unreasonable, I'll help you out."  
  
"Thanks," Ray said gratefully.  
  
At that moment, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Zarine barged in, each with an ice cream cone in their hands.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Max greeted them. "I bet you weren't expecting us for another twenty minutes. We decided to come back early, so we wouldn't be late. We'd have been even earlier, except we had to convince Tyson not to get ten large ice cream cones."  
  
"Typical," Kai muttered.  
  
At the tournament...  
  
Jazzman announced, "And Zarine is the winner! The Bladebreakers take the second round with five to nothing! They will move onto the third round!"  
  
"With Zarine on the team, the Bladebreakers are even harder to beat. Her speed, accuracy and strength are amazing," Brad said.  
  
"Not to mention her looks," AJ added.  
  
Zarine smiled and waved to the cheering crowd. Suddenly, her face turned pale. She walked back to her team. They noticed how pale her face was, and asked her if she was all right.  
  
"You're not sick, right?" Ray asked her, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"No, I'm fine, it's nothing," she tried to assure them, her voice shaking.  
  
"Come with me," Ray said to her.  
  
Once they were in the hallway, Ray put his hands on her shoulders, held her at arm length and said, "Something's wrong, you're shivering. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
She looked away, unable to look him in the eye, then said desperately, "Yes! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Look at me!" he commanded, "You are definitely not fine! Tell me what it is!"  
  
"Ray--," she started.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my dear Zarie. Fancy meeting you here," a voice cut her off.  
  
It was a man, with brown hair, a short, well trimmed beard. He was wearing a grey suit. Zarine looked terrified to see him. "Who the hell are you?" Ray asked icily.  
  
"What's going on here? Ray, who is that?" Tyson asked. The rest of the team just came from the stadium.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's time for me to go, but I promise you, we will meet again," he said.  
  
"Ya, and I'll look forward to it," Tyson said sarcastically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like it! Oh ya, and Zarine and Ray be friends again by next chapter! So no more suffering for Ray! 


	13. In The Alley

Hey, people! I might not get a chance to update for a while, because my cousins are coming for a week. They're leaving next Saturday, so...I'll try my best to update, but I most likely can't this long weekend...Sorry! I really want to update...I know how it feels to be kept waiting...like the story, *cough* My Everything. (I know I'm weird, but I love that story! Read it sometime! Inuyasha is going to be restarting from the first episode on YTV! It sucks! When I found out yesterday, I got really mad and I wanted to punch someone. I know that I can download episodes from the internet. Believe me, I tried, but my parents won't get cable connection for the internet, so it'll take forever since I got dial-up. So anyways, here is...  
  
CHAPTER 13 – In the Alley... (This sounds spooky...)  
  
"Who was that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No idea," Zarine lied.  
  
"Don't lie, you guys have met before! He even called you Zarie!" Ray said vehemently.  
  
"It's none of your business," she said frostily.  
  
"Ray, leave it. She'll tell us eventually," Kai said, who was in his usual pose, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"I wouldn't wager on that," she said.  
  
"Let's just get out of here," Max said.  
  
The next day, after the Bladebreakers had won their third round, they went to the other stadium to see the match there. An exciting beybattle was going on there. The crowd was cheering, and everything. The two opponents were going at each other like they were mortal enemies.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Unicolyon down there? But that would mean Oliver is blading, which means..." Max said.  
  
"The Majestics are here. Yep, I see Robert, Johnny and Enrique down there," Ray confirmed.  
  
"Sweetness! Everyone but the All-Starz here in this tournament?" Tyson said happily, "I mean, good competition is hard to come by."  
  
Zarine's heart skipped a beat when she saw the Majestic's opposing team. It was...(not gonna tell you yet, haha!)  
  
"I'm going to the washroom," she told her team quickly and walked away.  
  
Once she was out in the hall, she took a deep breath. [They're here, to get me, and the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts. What'll I do?] she thought franticly.  
  
"So...here's the traitor..." a voice floated across the hall.  
  
Zarine looked up, and asked sharply, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know why, don't act innocent. I was asked to pass this message to you. If you want your new friends to be safe, then leave them and come back to us. Or else, you'll all experience the wrath of Julian," he said, smirking in an evil way.  
  
Kai noticed what the Majestic's opponents were wearing for the first time. They were wearing the same dark blue uniform as those guys that ganged up on Zarine back at the training camp!  
  
"Guys, look at what the Majestic's opponents are wearing!" Kai said urgently.  
  
The others looked down and gasped. Kenny said, "Oh my, they're wearing the same thing as those guys that ganged up on Zarine!"  
  
"Let's go and find her! She might be in danger!" Kai said, as he ran out of the stadium.  
  
They arrived just in time to hear the message. The mysterious fellow looked at them, and said maliciously, "Make your choice wisely, Zarine." He turned and left.  
  
"Zarine, what's going on, tell me!" Ray demanded.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you!" Zarine snapped, glaring at him.  
  
"Ray, she'll tell us when she's ready," Kai said firmly. "I don't like you keeping secrets from us like this. You can trust us, you know. We're a team."  
  
Zarine kept on hearing those words that Kai said to her over and over again in her head, as she was walking around with ice cream in her hand. She sighed, and thought [It's better not to tell them, it is my problem after all. I shouldn't drag them into this.]  
  
"I wonder where Zarine is. It's nearly eleven," Kenny said worriedly, "She had been out since three this afternoon."  
  
The others looked worried too. "I'll go look for her," Ray offered.  
  
He wandered around town looking for her. He saw her near the park, and just finishing her ice cream. He started walking towards her but...  
  
A tall guy with blonde hair suddenly appeared and grabbed her arm from behind. She spun around and looked at him. She looked really surprised to see him  
  
"Zarine, you shouldn't have left. I missed you so much," He whispered in her ear, then leaned down and kissed her aggressively.  
  
Zarine pushed him away and said coldly, "I already broke up with you, go away and get the hell out of my life!"  
  
He said, "Come with me," and started dragging her along with him.  
  
"No! Let me go!" she demanded. She struggled to get free, but he was too strong for her. She had no choice but to follow.  
  
Ray thought, [Should I follow or should I punch the guy? Nah, I'll just follow them for now.]  
  
He dragged her through alleys and stopped in front of five other guys. "Zarine, come back with us!" he pleaded.  
  
"No! Never!" she replied.  
  
"Jordan, you shouldn't be so easy on her, even if you were dating," a burly guy criticized.  
  
"Hey, I'm the leader and I'll do this anyway I like. Although, I think you got a point," he said slowly. "Zarine, you either come with us like a good girl, or else. You'll end up coming back anyways."  
  
"Ha! I can't care less! I would never leave the Bladebreakers!" she said defiantly.  
  
"Then you leave me with no choice," Jordan said. "Punish her!"  
  
The other guys walked towards her, cracking their knuckles. They started to kick and punch her, she managed to dodge them. Then one of them kicked her legs, causing her to lose her balance. They kept on beating her, until...  
  
Ray came charging through and knocked all of them out. Jordan was so surprised, he didn't do anything. Ray grabbed his hair and slammed it against the wall. He fell down with a groan and was senseless. He gently picked Zarine's head up, and muttered anxiously, "Please be okay."  
  
"Ray?" she muttered disbelievingly.  
  
"Here, can you walk?" he asked.  
  
Zarine tried to get up, but when she bended her body, it really hurt. "Ow! The right side really hurts," she winced and put her hand to the side of her stomach just about her hip.  
  
"Let me see it," Ray said and pushed her tank top up two inches. Although it was really dark in the alley, Ray could see her side had a bad bruise. "Ow! You got a huge bruise here. I'll just carry you."  
  
"Thanks," Zarine said quietly and leaned her head on Ray's shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like it! 


	14. Zarine's Nightmare

I reloaded the last chapter. It's just adding a few minor details, you don't have to read it again...  
  
Chapter Fourteen – Zarine's Nightmare  
  
"You're awfully light," Ray commented.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault if I'm small," Zarine said, and yawned. She was exhausted.  
  
When they stepped out of the alley, they saw that the street was empty. It was really late. From the light that came from the numerous streetlights, Ray noticed that Zarine's leg was bruised too. He started to feel angry again.  
  
"I'm going to make them pay for what they did to you," he snarled.  
  
Zarine didn't answer. Ray looked down at her, and saw that she fell asleep. She looked so innocent and peaceful sleeping in his arms, he felt his anger melting away.  
  
"Hey, what happened to your girl?" a voice asked.  
  
Ray was startled. The Saint Shields appeared in front of him. The speaker was Joseph. "So what happened?"  
  
"Oh, these guys were beating her up," Ray answered.  
  
"Why?" Ozuma asked curiously.  
  
Ray shrugged.  
  
"You know, you should really find out," Ozuma advised.  
  
"If only it was that easy. She probably won't tell us anyway," Ray sighed.  
  
"Make her then. If you are to help her, she has to tell you. We won't bother you anymore then. See ya later," Ozuma said.  
  
"Get your girl out of here before she catches a cold," Mariam remarked, "Oh ya, and say hi to Max for me!"  
  
Then they disappeared, and Ray continued back to the hotel.  
  
As soon as Ray stepped into the room, Tyson asked, "What happened to Zarine?" "Shhh! She's asleep, wait till I put her to bed," Ray silenced Tyson quickly.  
  
Ray gently put Zarine on her bed and covered her with blankets to keep her warm. Then went to the other room where the others were waiting breathlessly for his story.  
  
"So what happened?" Max asked.  
  
"I found her near the park, eating ice cream. I was just going to get her, but this guy came and grabbed her. He dragged her into this alley, where five others were waiting for him. He asked Zarine to go back with them, but she refused and told him that she'd never leave us. He told the others to beat her up, that was when I stepped in, knocked them out, and brought Zarine back. On my way back, I saw the Saint Shields, Ozuma said that we should make Zarine tell us who those guys are," Ray informed the rest of his teammates. Then he remembered, and said, "Oh ya, Max, Mariam said to say hi."  
  
"Sweet!" Max said happily.  
  
"Before you go to lala land, we should decide whether we're going to make her tell us," Kenny said. "What's your opinion, Kai?"  
  
"I say we make her tell us," Kai said.  
  
"Didn't you tell us not to push the subject this morning?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, now that this has happened, we should," Kai reasoned, "Can't you see that it's really serious?"  
  
"Okay, okay, whatever you say," Tyson said.  
  
Zarine was by a lake, barbecuing with her parents, her older brother, and her neighbors, the Warrens who were practically her other half of the family. The Warren's son, Jeff, was her best friend, more like her twin, since they were so close. Their families were really close too and were at each others house almost everyday. Zarine looked at them happily, she was standing by Jeff, and holding his hand. Then suddenly, her parents disappeared, then her brother...only the Warrens were left now. She called out to them, but they didn't appear. Jeff and his parents acted as if nothing has happened. She started to panic, and then Jeff's parents disappeared too. Slowly...Jeff disappeared too. Zarine started crying and said, "No, don't leave me here, Jeff!" She went around the lake, looking for them. Suddenly, bladers appeared.  
  
"Come back with us," one of them said.  
  
They were slowly advancing towards her.  
  
"Get away from me!" she yelled.  
  
They stopped in their tracks, "You'll come back with us, in the end," they said in unison.  
  
Her heart was racing and all she could think about was...  
  
Ray woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at the other bed, and saw that Zarine was tossing around in the bed. He could hear her murmuring, "Don't leave me here, Jeff" over and over again.  
  
Ray frowned and walked over to her. He shook her awake, "Zarine, wake up"  
  
Zarine saw dark eyes looking into hers when she woke up.  
  
"Hey, did you have a bad dream?" Ray asked quietly."  
  
Zarine nodded, when she remembered what her dream was about, tears rolled down her cheeks. Ray saw and went to get her some Kleenex. She sat up in her bed, thinking about her dream. Ray hugged her impulsively, surprising Zarine.  
  
"It was so horrible, my family...they left me, and then Jeff did too!" she sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, because I'm here now, and I won't leave you," Ray hugged the tiny girl tighter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry if this is really short! Next chapter will be longer. 


	15. Zarine's Past Part 1

I know last chapter wasn't great or anything, but hopefully, you'll like this one better!  
  
Chapter Fifteen – Zarine's Past  
  
In the morning, the Bladebreakers were just ordering breakfast when Kenny burst into the room and said, "I have bad news!" in an urgent tone.  
  
"What's up with you?" Kai said.  
  
"We're not battling in the tournament today. It turned out that yesterday, when the Majestics were battling that team, the whole stadium got destroyed. They need three days to fix it," Kenny said breathlessly.  
  
"I don't see why you're so worried. This means we will have three extra days to train," Tyson said.  
  
"Tyson! You have no idea how powerful that team was! Robert's blade got destroyed!" Kenny said shrilly. "We could get de-throne, and they would be the World Champions! Worst yet! They could take our bit-beasts!"  
  
"Kenny! Chill!" Max said sharply. "We don't even know anything about them, this is no time to be panicking!"  
  
"Do you have anything on that team?" Ray asked. "What's the name of their team?"  
  
"Well, all I know is their team is called the Dark Force," Kenny answered, "I wish we know more about them."  
  
Kai said, "Before we do anything, I think we should do what we decided to do last night...you do remember what we were talking about, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Ray muttered, casting a glance in Zarine's direction. The others were all looking at her.  
  
"Is there something I should know about?" she asked, puzzled  
  
"Yeah, we want to know..."Ray said really quietly. He didn't want to since he knew it would be a painful subject for Zarine to talk about.  
  
"Ray, let me do this," Kai volunteered. He didn't want to do it anymore than Ray did, but he could do this better than Ray, since um, let's just say Ray's feelings for Zarine will get in the way. (It has to be done, ya know!)  
  
Kai turned to Zarine and looked at her, "We want to know everything, about those guys, that old geezer, the Dark Force, you connection with them, and anything else to do with them."  
  
Zarine looked down, they could see her pain on her face. After a moment, she looked up again, her face composed once more. "What if I don't want to?" she asked challengingly. She wasn't about to tell them, wild horses wouldn't drag it out of her.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll kick you off the team," Kai answered passionlessly.  
  
Everyone gasped. Zarine turned pale, she didn't think Kai would go quite that far.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tyson asked, astonished.  
  
"Yes," Kai said. "We want to help, but we need to know what the deal is."  
  
"I never asked for help," she said coldly.  
  
"You know, if you want to stay with us, then you'll have to tell us," Kai reminded her dryly.  
  
"I'm well aware of that," she snapped.  
  
"I'm waiting,"  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you!" she said, and shot him a death glare, completely identical to Kai's reserved death glare for Tyson.  
  
*Zarine's Story*  
  
Me: Ahem, the moment you have been waiting eagerly for is finally here!  
  
Zarine: Just get it over with and start already!  
  
Me: Fine. *look hurt* Just wanted to make it tense here! So anyways, folks...  
  
~Zarine's POV~ (just so it's easier)  
  
I began blading when I was really young. I had loved it ever since the time I first launched my beyblde. I hadn't considered blading as a full time thing or anything like that. It was just a hobby. Then, one day, my friend suggested that I enter the regional championship. I didn't want to go at first, but my parents and friends persuaded me to go. There wasn't any harm in it, so I finally agreed. Partly because I couldn't stand their constant babble about how I should go to the tournament and partly because I wanted to see how skilful I actually was. To my surprise, I won that whole tournament like a walk in the park.  
  
My life returned to normal then, apart from the fact that kids always begged me to teach them. Then, one day, a man came to my house. He wanted me to enter this school for blading. He said I could be the best one day. I agreed to go. I didn't want to leave my friends, but I really wanted to find out what this 'school' was like.  
  
At that school, girls only occupied a quarter of the population. The rest were all guys. We had to train all the time. We also learned about how to make and repair blades. It got kind of boring sometimes. Since 3/4 of us were guys, at least twice a week, some guy would come up and ask me out. It was really annoying. The girls got really jealous of me and none of them would even talk to me. Luckily, there were guys that were in their right minds, and I mostly talked with them, if at all.  
  
My blading skills improved drastically, and soon, I had to have private training. The principle was really proud of me, so he'd always talk to me and everything. All the teachers made a pet out of me, I thought it was really pathetic, but oh well. It had its moments, of course. They gave me chocolate all the time, and I LOVE chocolate.  
  
When I became the best in the school, the principle rewarded me with my very own bit-beast. I was so pumped, I mean, my own bit-beast? I had been dreaming to have one ever since I saw one! Then, I was to join the school team too! It was considered a great honour, but I didn't care about that. All I cared about was how much more fun I'd have with the team instead of with all the lovesick guys and jealous girls.  
  
To be continued.... 


	16. Zarine's Past Part II

Chapter Sixteen – Zarine's Past - Part II  
  
*Zarine's POV*  
  
The school team was the Dark Force, and all the other team members were guys. Their leader is Jordan. The team's private training facility was a huge mansion, with its own pool, and grounds. We had to train day and night, but I had lots of fun there. It was way better than it was at the school, because I was actually challenged instead of being bored out of my mind. The others were really nice to me too, but to each other, they weren't so pleasant. They would swear at each other, I remember a few times when the others would fight.  
  
Jordan and I were really good friends, and soon he asked me out. I said yes because he wasn't violent to his teammates, and he could be funny. I made a huge mistake. He began to drink more and more, I recall a few times when he hit me. I wanted to break up with him, but every time I tell him that I want to end our relationship, he would get really scary and threaten me.  
  
During the third month that I was there, we received our mission. We were to steal a certain team's bit-beasts at the World Championships. We had to steal your bit-beast.  
  
[Bladebreakers gasped.]  
  
I didn't want to do it, but Julian, our beloved principal, said that I had to. How could I? I couldn't imagine losing my bit-beast, let alone steal another person's bit-beast. I decided to run away at the end. I wrote a note to Jordan, telling him that it was all over between us, and that I want nothing to do with the team from then on.  
  
I ran away back home. For four months, I returned to my normal life. Then Jordan appeared, he was always stalking me. It was really freaky. He constantly asked me to rejoin the team when I was alone. Finally, he lost his patience and started threatening me. I still refused to go back with them.  
  
'Fine, but you'll regret it for the rest of your life,' he said.  
  
Boy, did I regret it. I woke up one night, my brother was shaking me awake. I could hear flames crackling, and I smelt smoke.  
  
"Zarine, get up! We have to get out of here!" he said urgently.  
  
Only did then I realize that my house was on fire. 'Where're Mom and Dad?' I asked, panicking.  
  
My brother heaved a heavy sigh, 'I don't know.'  
  
I started coughing, because of all the smoke, my eyes were watering too. 'Let's get out of here!' my brother said.  
  
We jumped out of the window. We looked back and I asked Will, 'Where are Mom and Dad?'  
  
Will looked away, 'I lied to you, they're, I don't think they could get out of there.'  
  
'What?' I whispered. I felt like crying.  
  
Then, Jordan came out of a bush with the team and snickered, 'Zarine, I told you that you'd regret it.'  
  
'You bastard!' I yelled angrily.  
  
'Unless you come with us now, we'll have to force you,' Jordan said.  
  
'I'll never rejoin your stupid team,' I said coldly.  
  
'Fine then,' he said, then turned to his teammates, 'Go and get our lovely teammate.'  
  
'Zarine, get out of here!' Will ordered grimly, 'I'll take care of them.'  
  
'But...' I protested.  
  
'Just go!' he said firmly.  
  
'Okay,' I said.  
  
I ran away after that. The team sent people out to capture me, but so far, they had been unsuccessful. I don't know what happened to my brother, but I vowed to find him, no matter what.  
  
*End*  
  
Zarine looked away, she knew they were all looking sympathetically at her, and if she made eye contact with them, she'd start bawling her eyes out.  
  
"And here you say that you don't need our help," Kai commented. "How do you think that you can get him back by yourself?"  
  
"I can do it," Zarine insisted, "I was the best blader on the team after Jordan. I could beat him occasionally."  
  
"Zarine, look at me," Ray demanded. Zarine reluctantly looked up at him. "We want to help you."  
  
"I don't want your help," Zarine said stubbornly. She looked down again, her tears were threatening to spill over any second. She really didn't want to cry in front of them. She knew she shouldn't have told them, now her friends were all looking at her pity.  
  
"Zarine, come with me," Ray said, gently. He grabbed her arm and led her into their room before she could resist.  
  
"What?" she asked passionlessly. She was still having a hard time controlling her emotions.  
  
Ray pulled her into a hug. Zarine's eyes widened in surprise. "You really should stop trying to suppress your feelings, especially now. I won't think any less of you, neither will the rest of the team. We like you and we want to help, whether you want us to or not," Ray said.  
  
"I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me. They're such powerful bladers. They'd eventually get their way, one way or another," she said sadly.  
  
"No way, because they'll have to get through me first! I'll protect you from them!" Ray said fiercely.  
  
Tears starting falling from her eyes, first one, and then another. Ray reminded her so much of Will. The thought of her brother brought hundreds of different emotions, and ten times more memories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Do you guys mind if I skip over some beybattles, and only tell the winner later in the story? 


	17. Kidnapped!

Hey people! Sorry, I didn't update for a while!  
  
Chapter 17 – Kidnapped!  
  
"Let's get down to some training!" Kenny said after lunch. Then he turned to Zarine and asked, "Can you tell us the special attacks of the members of the Dark Force?"  
  
"Oh, I can do way better than tell you. I can show you how they play, I learned all of their moves," Zarine said proudly. "Except for Jordan's, I only know some of his basic moves. His more complex moves are beyond me."  
  
The Bladebreakers made their way to the beystadium in their room. "Let's get started. I'm going to have to demonstrate this on one of you," Zarine said thoughtfully, looking around at her teammates. "Tyson, you can battle against me."  
  
"Okay," Tyson shrugged, and got ready to launch his blade.  
  
"So, I'm going to show you how each of them defend, and attack. Fred, George and Wilson are not as strong as I am on the attack, so I can show you how strong they are," Zarine began.  
  
By the end of their training session, they were all exhausted. "I think that will be it for now," Zarine said, then she smiled proudly at them. "If you guys keep on improving at this rate, you'll probably be able to beat them with ease."  
  
"Can we go eat now?" Tyson said hopefully.  
  
"Uh, Kai, what do you think?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. If we don't, then Tyson will complain endlessly until we do," Kai said.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, Kai," Tyson said. He hesitated before he continued, "...but, you're the best!"  
  
Kai snorted, "You only said that because I said we can go eat. I bet if someone fed you whenever you want to eat, you'll worship them like a god."  
  
"Fine, I take that back," Tyson said, offended.  
  
Late at night...  
  
Zarine was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep. Ray heard her, and said softly, "Zarine, are you still awake?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Zarine grumbled. "What is it? Did I keep you awake?"  
  
"Ya, kind of," Ray answered.  
  
"Sorry about that," Zarine said apologetically.  
  
"Since you can't go to bed, why don't you take a sleeping pill?" Ray suggested, "Get them from the kitchen. Kenny put some there. He has trouble sleeping sometimes."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Zarine said, getting up.  
  
She found a bottle full of pills on the counter. It was too dark, and she couldn't read the instructions. She was too lazy to go and turn on the lights. All she wanted to do is to sleep, so she just took three. (Really stupid, I know.) She went back to bed, and fell asleep right away.  
  
He smiled wickedly to himself as he opened the balcony door to Zarine and Ray's room. He saw Zarine take three sleeping pills from the window, and knew she wouldn't wake up. He signaled to his helpers to get Zarine. Once, they have her safely out, Jordan tossed a note onto the bed and left with his team.  
  
Zarine woke up and found herself looking at a dark ceiling instead of a white one. She got up quickly and was about to walk around to investigate when she realized that her right wrist was chained to the wall. She was really confused. [Where am I? How did I get here?] she wondered.  
  
Just then, Jordan appeared. "I should have known it was you!" Zarine spat at him. "Why are you doing this? Let me go!"  
  
Jordan didn't answer, but kept on walking closer towards her. Zarine was suddenly aware of how much skin the tank top she was wearing from yesterday was exposing.  
  
"Stay away from me!" she demanded. She was intimidated by the older boy, but she wasn't going to show him that.  
  
Jordan suddenly grabbed her arms and slammed her back against the wall Zarine tried to break free, but the more she struggled, the tighter Jordan's grip became. Finally, he was hurting her so much she had to stop.  
  
He looked at her and whispered menacingly, "When you are here, you don't make demands or insult me. Julian ordered us here to capture you and steal the four bit-beasts away from the Bladebreakers. You watch your mouth, or else you AND your brother will get hurt."  
  
He let go of her and left, slamming the door behind him. Zarine slid onto the ground, heardly noticing the throbbing pain in her arms. She was shocked that they were threatening her with her brother.  
  
Kai walked into Ray's room early in the morning to wake them up for training. He found Ray still sleeping, but Zarine's bed was empty. He caught his breath. Empty bed? He shock Ray roughly by his shoulders and called urgently, "Ray, wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Ray asked groggily, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Where's Zarine?" Kai asked earnestly.  
  
"What? Isn't she sleeping?" he asked, perplexed by Kai's question. He looked at the unoccupied bed beside his, and jumped up. "Oh no! She's gone!"  
  
"Look, there's a note on the bed," Kai pointed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you like this! 


	18. The Note

I'm so happy that you liked my last chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eighteen – The Note...  
  
"Let's go wake the others up first," Ray said, sprinting to Max and Tyson's room, while Kai went into Kenny's.  
  
"Guys, wake up! Zarine's gone!" Ray barked.  
  
Max and Tyson sat up quickly, and cried, "WHAT!"  
  
Kenny and Kai came in. "Kai woke me up this morning and found Zarine gone. There was a note on her bed," Ray explained quickly.  
  
Kai opened the note and read, "Haha! We've got Zarine and if you ever want to see her again, you'll do as I say. Tomorrow, go to the alley behind the Silver Fish Restaurant, at ten o'clock sharp. Someone will be there, waiting for you. Make sure the whole team is there, and be ready to have a bebattle! Signed, Jordan, captain of the Dark Force."  
  
Ray was shaking with anger after he heard the contents of the note. He snatched it out of Kai's hand and ripped it into a million little pieces. "How could I have let this happen?" he said furiously, and punched the wall. (Isn't it cute how much he cares for her?) His punch managed to crack the wall. He ignored the pain in his knuckles and the damage he had done to the innocent wall. His teammates looked at him in astonishment. They had never seen Ray so angry.  
  
"Ray, we will get her back," Kenny reassured him, or at least tried to.  
  
"Yeah, we will. It's not like it's your fault, Ray," Tyson said.  
  
"Yes, it is! If only I had woken up, then..." Ray insisted.  
  
"But..." Tyson began.  
  
"Tyson, let me tell him," Kai interrupted. "Ray, we really need to stay strong if we want to get her back. You shouldn't freak out like this."  
  
Ray looked at Kai, and realized that he was right. The Bladebreakers really needed to stay strong against a formidable foe as the Dark Force.  
  
"Okay, Dizzi, from what Zarine showed us yesterday, could you tell us which one of us will do the best against who in the other team?" Kenny asked, typing fast in his laptop.  
  
"Actually, I think any of us here can beat any of them, except for Jordan. I think Zarine is the only one who is a match for him," Dizzi educated the Bladebreakers on their opponents.  
  
"I hope he won't battle, if Zarine might not be able to beat him, I really doubt any of us can," Max said gloomily.  
  
"Come on, Maxie, don't talk like that," Tyson chided the blonde hair boy.  
  
"Well, I certainly hope that he will battle, because I want to make him pay for kidnapping Zarine," Ray said.  
  
"Let's get down to a little training. Talking about it won't help," Kai said.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
"So is that your final answer?" Jordan asked the girl on the floor coldly.  
  
"Yes!" she said rebelliously.  
  
"You know what to do," Jordan said to a guy with a long whip in his hands. "I'll come back later and see if you've changed your mind," he said to Zarine.  
  
"Don't waste your time, I wouldn't," she said firmly.  
  
The guy with the whip began whipping her back over and over again. Never hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough. He whipped her until her skin was burning with pain, until she cried for him to stop, until she wished she would slip into unconsciousness. Finally, it was all over. Zarine laid on the floor, panting for breath. Her back was throbbing with pain.  
  
"So have you changed your mind yet?" Jordan asked again, looking at the pitiful figure on the floor.  
  
"No," Zarine gasped.  
  
"Fine, but think it over carefully, do you really want to go through that again?" he said, and left. He was certain that she would come around and change her mind about rejoining their team. He signaled for the guy with the whip in his hands to leave with him.  
  
Zarine cried for a long time. Her back was killing her. She wished that someone would take her away from that place. At last, she sat up on the floor, wondering what her friends were doing, and whether they'd come and get her.  
  
Later, Jordan came back again, (Why won't this guy just leave her alone?) but this time, he was alone.  
  
"My answer is still the same," Zarine told him before he even opened his mouth.  
  
Jordan just looked at her. "What, aren't you going to whip me? I thought that's what you were going to do," Zarine said insolently.  
  
"I thought of a different punishment for you," he said calmly.  
  
He came and pinned her to the wall. When the wall came into contact with her back, the pain came back again. Zarine had to bit her lip from crying out. He kissed her roughly. There was nothing she could do, pinned to the wall like that. After, he began to kiss her neck instead. One of his hands went up her skirt. Zarine's eyes closed, and tears came, she would definitely have preferred the whipping. Before he could go any further with his punishment, the door opened.  
  
"This is no time to be entertaining yourself with women!" a voice bellowed.  
  
Jordan flinched as if he was slapped in the face. Remember that old geezer that the Bladebreakers met in the stadium?  
  
"Sorry about that, Julian!" Jordan said, not meaning it, but he was scared of that old man. He quickly released his hold on Zarine.  
  
"So, the girl is still stubborn about this?" Julian demanded, coming into the cell.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Jordan said smartly, sounding like a soldier in the military.  
  
"I see," Julian said slowly. He came to a stop in front of Zarine. "I think it would be best if you rejoined us, you can have anything you like once you're back with us," he smiled at her, stroking her face with one of his fingers.  
  
"No," Zarine said, her voice trembling. She was really scared of this old man.  
  
"Fine, then I suppose you'll have to be whipped," he said.  
  
The guy from earlier in the day came again. She was glad that she was getting whipped. It was better than Jordan taking advantage of her. Finally, she fell unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bladebreakers are going to rescue her in the next chapter! I think you'll love me by the end of it...lol! 


	19. The Battle For Freedom Part I

Chapter Nineteen – The Battle for Freedom Part I  
  
The next morning at nine thirty, the Bladebreakers left to meet that certain someone Jordan mentioned in the note.  
  
On the streets, the Saint Shields were walking towards them.  
  
"Hey, what's up with you?" Ozuma asked when he saw their glum faces.  
  
"Yeah, you look like someone died," Joseph remarked.  
  
"Well, um..." Tyson began. "It's complicated. We'll tell you later."  
  
The Bladebreakers continued walking. They had to get to that alley on time.  
  
The Saint Shields watched the Bladebreakers thoughtfully. Mariam was disappointed that Max didn't look happier when he saw her.  
  
"You know, something's up. They are usually overly happy, but today, it's like they've changed completely," Joseph said.  
  
"I agree, let's follow them," Ozuma said. "You know that Zarine weren't with them? I think whoever that was that was beating her up in that alley that day got her or something. That's why they looked so depressed."  
  
"We should go help," Mariam said.  
  
They ran down the street, and caught up to the Bladebreakers within three blocks.  
  
"Hey! Wait up! We'll come with you," Ozuma called.  
  
The Bladebreakers glanced at them. Kai frowned, "You can't. You don't know how dangerous this is. You don't even know what this is about. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an appointment at ten."  
  
"We know you are going to rescue Zarine from those people who were beating her up at the stadium the other day," Joseph said smugly.  
  
The Bladebreakers stopped dead in their tracks. "How did you know about it?" Kai demanded.  
  
"It wasn't that hard to figure out. So are you going to let us follow you or what?" Dungea asked.  
  
"Yeah, as long as you stay out of sight. I don't think the Dark Force wanted anyone with us," Kai said warningly. "If you endanger Zarine in any way, you'll be sorry."  
  
Mariam said impatiently, "We won't! You guys should move it. I thought you had an appointment at ten."  
  
"Well, you can start by getting out of sight," Kai said, then turned and started walking through the crowded street again.  
  
"What a grouch!" Mariam muttered under her breath.  
  
The rest of the team followed Kai. At last, they were in the alley where Jordan told them to be. "We're not late, right?" Ray asked anxiously.  
  
"No, we're on time," Kenny answered.  
  
Then, there was an evil chuckling that unnerved everyone, even Kai, though they didn't show it.  
  
"Who's there? Stop being such a coward and come out!" Tyson demanded.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny chided.  
  
The Saint Shields, who were hiding behind a large garbage bin (the huge metal ones that look like a box), all sighed. Tyson will never change. Suddenly, a boy, who was extremely ugly looking, appeared.  
  
"Follow me, Bladebreakers!" He commanded in a cold voice. He led them to this warehouse. "Go in, my superiors are waiting for you," he said, and bowed ironically.  
  
The outside of this 'warehouse' looked completely different from the inside. The outside was dark and gloomy, but the inside was brightly lit, and even had the ground carpeted. The Dark Force certainly had lots of money. There was a huge beystaduam on one side of the room.  
  
The team, led by Jordan, came into the room. "Look, boys, the amateurs have finally showed up," Jordan sneered. "So, are you ready to lose?"  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. We're going to bring you down!" Tyson said confidently.  
  
"Before we do anything, let us see Zarine!" Ray demanded.  
  
"Oh! Oops! How impolite of me to have forgotten the star of today's show," Jordan said. He turned to one of his sidekicks, "Bring the girl in."  
  
A few minutes later, two burly guys appeared, each holding one of Zarine's arms. They shoved her into a chair and stood on either side of her. "Ray! You guys came to free me?" Zarine said, a little surprised, she wasn't sure if they would come.  
  
"Of course! We wouldn't let them just take you," Max said.  
  
Zarine smiled thankfully at them. Ray noticed that her upper arm was bruised. (Remember how Jordan slammed her into the wall?) He got angry and asked with his eyes blazing, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing permanent. We should get started. First, let us make this clear. We are going to take your bit-beasts away from you. This is going to be a best out of three battles. Each team is going to send three players up to battle, obviously. If you lose, Zarine stays with us, if you win, then she's yours, but I highly doubt that it would happen," Jordan said, "I hope it's okay, because if it's not, then that's just too bad. You have five minutes to decide who is going up to battle."  
  
"So which of us should battle?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Me, Tyson and Max," Kai said firmly.  
  
Ray was infuriated to hear this, "Excuse me, should I battle?"  
  
"No, your emotions will get in the way," Kai said.  
  
"But, I want to make them pay for what they–" Ray protestetd.  
  
"No, and that's final," Kai interrupted him. "Tyson, you should go up first."  
  
"Send the first blader to the dish!" the referee said.  
  
"Good luck, Tyson," Max said.  
  
"Shatter his blade into pieces, George!" Jordan said on the other side of the dish.  
  
The battle was underway in no time. Tyson chuckled confidently as Dragoon delivered a series of blows to the other blade.  
  
"Tyson! He is just toying with you!" Zarine snapped.  
  
"Fine then, I'll make him take me seriously. Dragoon!" Tyson summoned his bit-beast. "Ha! Time to lose your bit-beast, Tyson!" George sneered. "Meet my bit- beast, Mahito!"  
  
A gigantic bear emerged from his blade. "I'll teach you to respect my team!" Tyson said, "Attack, Dragoon!"  
  
George's bit-beast grabbed Dragoon and held Dragoon in an extremely tight grasp. Tyson struggled to get his blade away from his opponent, but it was impossible.  
  
"Dragoon's power is dropping! Tyson better com up with a plan!" Dizzi said urgently.  
  
"Ha! It's only a matter of time. You can throw in the towel now, you know," George said scornfully.  
  
"As if I'll ever lose to scum like you!" Tyson said angrily, "Dragoon!'  
  
Dragoon scratched Mahito with his claws. The bear flinched and loosened its grip on Dragoon. Dragoon slid out of his clutches.  
  
"You're not so bad, I guess, but I still have my ultimate attack!" George said.  
  
The bear's fist glowed with a fiery red light when it punched Dragoon. Dragoon roared in pain as he was thrown back. Tyson was thrown off his feet and landed on his back. He got up and saw his blade slowing down, and finally stop spinning.  
  
"No!" Tyson yelled, "Dragoon!"  
  
Mahito and Dragoon were disappearing into George's blade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes! Tyson lost! Well, he always wins in the show, and I think he should lose once in a while. Don't worry, they'll get Zarine back...eventually! 


	20. The Battle for Freedom Part II

Chapter Twenty – The Battle for Freedom – Part II  
  
Tyson picked up his blade and stared at his bit where Dragoon was supposed to be. Max put his hand on Tyson's shoulder, and said, "Don't worry, I'm going to win this for you, Zarine and Dragoon."  
  
Tyson looked gratefully at Max.  
  
"Fred, go up and defeat Max so we can get out of here already," Jordan said, with a bored look on his face.  
  
"Get ready to lose, Max!" Fred taunted.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Max replied. He wasn't about to be intimidated by this guy. (GO MAXIE!)  
  
Max thought, [Okay, I shouldn't attack aggressively yet. I have to see what he's got first. My defenses have to be high at all times.]  
  
Fred's blade slammed into Draciel several times. Max just hanged on tight and didn't move an inch.  
  
"What's the matter? You scared to make a move?" Fred sneered.  
  
Max kept his silence, but that just encouraged Fred to go further. "You can always back out, you know. You look like you have ----- ARG!"  
  
Max took his chance when Fred was busy mocking him. He attacked Fred's idle blade with all his might and knocked it out of the dish, and...uh, hitting his opponent in the face with it. His left eye, to be precise.  
  
"And the winner is Max!" the ref. stated.  
  
Fred covered his eye with his hand. Max caught his blade in his hand. "Next time, you might want to keep your eye on the blade," Max advised.  
  
Fred just sent a death glare at him. It wasn't very effective, seeing that he is temporarily blind in one eye. It looked more like his eye was twitching. Zarine, who had been trying to hold her laughter in the whole time, finally burst out into fits of giggles.  
  
Jordan glared murderously at her. She stopped laughing, but she still had a smirk on her face. He went over to her and slapped her hard in the face.  
  
"How do you like that, bitch?" he said.  
  
Zarine put her cold hand on the spot where he hit her, and bit her lip. It was stinging like hell.  
  
Fred smirked at this. Jordan noticed and cuffed him on the head. "Don't you smirk! What do you think you were doing out there?"  
  
Fred winced but didn't way anything. He knew better than that. "Wilson, you're up, make sure you win."  
  
"Max! That was awesome!" Kenny complimented.  
  
"Yeah!" Tyson sounded falsely cheerful.  
  
"Don't worry, Tyson, I'll get Dragoon back," Kai assured him, sounding more confident than he felt.  
  
Ray went over to Zarine, and asked, "Let me see your cheek."  
  
"No, it's okay," she said softly.  
  
Ray gently pulled her hand away. Her cheek was still red from Jordan's slap. "You're going to pay for this!" he said to Jordan angrily.  
  
"Why should it matter that much to you? Jordan asked, amused. "It's not like she's your girlfriend. She's my property!"  
  
"Yeah, until I beat your weasel friend," Kai said dryly. "Ray, let me take care of this."  
  
Ray nodded, still feeling really angry though.  
  
Kai and Wilson both launched their blades. They matched each other hit for hit.  
  
"They are too evenly matched," Kenny said, looking at Dizzi's analyses of the battle.  
  
"No, they're not. Kai can win this. He's better than his opponent," Max insisted. "He's got to win!"  
  
"Time to call out my bit-beast," Wilson said, "Meet Gazaelle."  
  
Kai's face was strained as Wilson's blade attacked Dranzer over and over again.  
  
"Urg! That bit-beast is ugly! What is it supposed to be?" Tyson asked, disgusted.  
  
"Hey! My bit-beast is a noble creature--" Wilson protested.  
  
"Well, it looks like a Blast-Ended Skrewt to me," Kai sneered, "Dranzer! End this!"  
  
The magnificent red phoenix came out of Kai's blade.  
  
"Flame saber!" Kai commanded.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Gazaelle! Dart!" Wilson roared.  
  
Dranzer glowed a fiery red while Gazaelle did this weird crab dance. Suddenly, Gazaelle propelled itself with its claws raised. Both blades clashed together. Then, they both stop spinning.  
  
Everyone gasped. The ref. announced, "Each team has one win, one loss and a draw. There will be another match, which will determine the winning team. Both teams will be allowed to send whoever they choose."  
  
"I want to blade," Ray said immediately.  
  
"Well, since we all got to, I suppose it's only fair..." Max began.  
  
"All right, but don't lose your head out there," Kai said.  
  
Jordan stepped up to the dish, "So which of you losers will I defeat?" he mocked.  
  
"I will wipe that stupid smile off your face once and for all!" Ray said, turning to stare at Jordan with hatred.  
  
"No, you won't. Because I demand that I get to battle in this round," Zarine said.  
  
Jordan laughed in her face, "Unfortunately for you, you're the prisoner."  
  
"And unfortunately for you, I'm part of the Bladebreakers team. The ref. said that both teams could send whoever they want. If my team would let me, then I should be allowed to blade against you," Zarine retorted, wiping the mile off his face. She looked imploringly at her teammates.  
  
"But..." Ray started to argue.  
  
"Ray, don't you think a girl should be allowed to fight for her own freedom?" Zarine asked. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So it all comes down to this! Who should be allowed to blade? It's all up to you! Should it be Ray, or should it be Zarine. (I'll tell you this, they'll both end up facing him in this story.) But who should be allowed to blade against him first? I personally think that ????????? should. (Did you actually think that I was going to tell you?)  
  
Remember to hit that purple button...and tell me! I'm so sorry I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going to Whistler with my choir to perform. I'll probably update on Sunday or Monday. 


	21. The Battle for Freedom Part III

Hey! I'm back! Whistler was so awesome! I got to see the Black Eyed Peas. Justin Timberlake was there singing Where's the Love? with them! It was so sweet!  
  
Anyways, last time, I left you with a cliffhanger, knowing that you people will have to wait a couple of days. Muhahahaha. 0bss3ssi0n said that Zarine should blade, but nise-angel said that Ray should. Kay said that she doesn't really care. I think I should get a vote in this. (I am writing this, after all!) So, I've decided...to let you find out for yourselves! (Did you really think I had ANY intention of telling you?)  
  
Chapter Twenty-One – The Battle for Freedom - Part III  
  
"Kai, what do you think?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai looked at Ray, then at Zarine's determined face. He hesitated before answering, "I think Zarine should, simply because she knows Jordan's moves better than Ray does. Any objections?" He looked pointedly at Ray.  
  
However, the black haired boy refused to answer, so Kai took that as a no. "Zarine, you're up. You can do it," Kai said.  
  
"Jordan, if I beat you, you'll set me, Dragoon and my brother free," Zarine said firmly.  
  
"Whoa! That wasn't part of the deal. The Bladebreakers came to battle for your freedom."  
  
"Fine then, what's your best offer here?"  
  
"I'll set you and Dragoon free if you win. That's mighty kind of me. I really doubt that you'll beat me though," Jordan said confidently. Not in the condition that you're in, he added silently to himself.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, it's a deal," Zarine said. I'll just have to get Will back another way, she thought.  
  
It was an intense battle between Zarine and Jordan. Their blades kept on slamming and clashing into each other. Their bit-beasts were fighting ferociously. However, Jordan had the upper hand most of the time.  
  
"Come on, Zarine, you can do this!" her teammates cheered her on as she struggled to push Jordan's blade back. She was getting really tired.  
  
"Zarine, is that the best that you can do?" Jordan taunted. "I'm very disappointed. You should be able to do much better than this. But then again, you have been with those losers for a while..."  
  
"Don't call them losers!" she said furiously, she couldn't handle much more of Jordan's assault.  
  
"Whatever, you're mine!"  
  
"Never!" she cried. She fell on her knees, drained of energy, but she still managed to hold on.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone helping her up. She felt unsteady on her feet, but that unknown person supported her by holding onto her waist.  
  
"Get your hands off my girl, Ray Kon!" Jordan demanded, his face a mask of fury.  
  
Only then did she realize that Ray was the one who helped her up. "Zarine, fight him! Push him back! I know you can do this," Ray said, his voice sounded comfortingly close. Zarine felt more confident when she heard his voice and her blade began pushing Jordan's back.  
  
"What! You should've lost by now!" Jordan exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to lose that easily!" Zarine said. "Xeora, finish him off!"  
  
Wham! Jordan's blade was knocked spinning out of the beystadium.  
  
The ref announced, "The winner of this round is Zarine. The Bladebreakers is the winner!"  
  
Jordan's face was pale with shock as he picked up his blade off the floor.  
  
"Give Dragoon back! It was part of the deal!" Max demanded.  
  
"George!" Jordan snapped. "Give his bit-beast back."  
  
George released Dragoon out of his blade, and the blue dragon returned to Tyson's blade. Tyson was so happy that Dragoon was back with him once more. He went to hug Zarine, who was still in Ray's arms, so he ended up hugging them both of them.  
  
"You may have won this battle, but this is far from over! We'll see you in the Championships. Now get out of here!" he commanded.  
  
Once they were outside of the warehouse, Zarine collapsed onto her knees once more. She was exhausted, and her back was hurting like hell. She had forgotten all about the pain during the battle. Her teammates gathered around her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired," she lied. She was sure if she told them what Jordan did to her, Ray would go right back into the warehouse and rip Jordan apart.  
  
Ray didn't believe her, but decided that it wasn't the best time for answers. "I'll just carry you," he offered, lifting her easily.  
  
They were halfway through the maze of alleys when Kai stopped abruptly. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he barked.  
  
"It's us!" Ozuma said, and appeared with the rest of the Saint Shields.  
  
"Hey! So where did you go after we went in?" Tyson asked. 


	22. Discoveries

Kay, I'm sorry I misunderstood you last time! I'm glad you don't mind though. ( Ray's gonna battle against Jordan in a major battle! There's also going to be an unexpected twist...sort of. Well, unexpected or not, that's for you to decide!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two – Discoveries  
  
"Oh, we managed to get inside and snooped around. We found a guy around 15- 16 sitting in a cell," Mariam answered.  
  
Zarine's ears perked up at this point. "Was it a guy about Kai's height and had dark brown hair?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Mariam asked, studying the girl in Ray's arms.  
  
"He's my brother," Zarine answered expressionlessly.  
  
Mariam looked at Zarine sympathetically. She couldn't imagine life without Joseph. She had to admit that her brother was a pain sometimes, but she still liked to have him around.  
  
"So how was he?" Zarine asked, hoping that her brother was fine.  
  
"He was fine," Mariam lied, she didn't want to tell Zarine the truth yet.  
  
"Phew! I was so worried that they might have done something to him," Zarine said, relieved.  
  
"We were going to get him out, but one of the guards appeared. We had to scum before we got caught," Joseph said.  
  
Zarine's heart was filled with disappointment. It looks like someone in her family was still in the Dark Force's evil grip.  
  
The Saint Shields accompanied them back to the hotel. They had many unanswered questions. They followed the others to Tyson and Max's room while Ray carried Zarine into theirs.  
  
"Do you want to eat something?" Ray asked.  
  
"No, I really want to sleep right now," Zarine answered. Then she smiled, "Thanks for asking though."  
  
"Okay," Ray said, covering the tired girl with the blankets. "Have a good sleep, then we'll go out for dinner, all right?"  
  
Zarine nodded, and closed her eyes. Ray stayed in the room and watched over her until she fell asleep.  
  
Max and Mariam were walking in the garden while their teammates were upstairs discussing about the Dark Force. They were quiet for a few minutes, then Mariam broke the silence. "Max, I'm sorry we couldn't get Zarine's brother out of there."  
  
"Mariam, it's alright. You did your best. At least, Zarine knows that her brother is okay," Max said, looking into those emerald eyes he loved so much.  
  
"Not exactly," Mariam said, looking down.  
  
"What do you mean?" the blond-hair teen asked. He was confused.  
  
"He was.......he was covered in bruises and cuts. He was so wounded he could barely talk to us," she said, her voice breaking as she remembered the awful sight. "I didn't want to tell Zarine that. Not when she was like that."  
  
Max considered the matter, and said slowly, "You know you're going to have to tell her eventually, right?"  
  
Mariam nodded miserably. "What is Zarine like?" she asked. "I need to decide how to tell her."  
  
"Alright, well..." Max began telling her all about his newest teammate.  
  
After Max had finished, Mariam suggested, "Let's go see how Zarine is doing." She walked off in the direction of the lobby.  
  
Max grabbed her wrist, "Have you decided how to tell her?"  
  
She sighed heavily, and answered, "Yeah."  
  
They walked into Zarine's room and found her sleeping. However, she was thrashing around and whimpering.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong," Max said, frowning. He walked over to her bed. Mariam followed him.  
  
"Maybe she's having a nightmare," Mariam said. "Should we wake her?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we should," Max said. He shook Zarine's shoulder. She woke up as the pain shot through her.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she gasped painfully. She sat up quickly. Her back was hurting her more than ever.  
  
Max drew his hand back quickly in surprise. He hadn't gripped her shoulder very hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mariam asked sharply.  
  
"Nothing," the injured girl said, in attempt to conceal the truth. She really didn't want them to worry.  
  
"Yeah, right, it's nothing," Mariam scoffed. She touched Zarine's back gently, and Zarine flinched.  
  
"Max, get out of here, and don't let anyone come in either!" Mariam commanded in a crisp tone.  
  
Max scurried out, he knew better than to argue with girls when they're like this. (Good thing too!)  
  
Mariam waited until she heard the click of the door knob before asking the silver haired girl, "Can you take off your shirt so I can look at your back?"  
  
"No," Zarine answered.  
  
"Just do it! You'll end up doing what I want anyways," Mariam told Zarine in a dry voice. "I assure you that doing it by yourself will be less painful though."  
  
"Fine," Zarine gave in. Judging by Mariam's tone, she knew that Mariam meant what she said.  
  
Mariam gasped when she saw Zarine's back. It was all red, and there were visible marks of many whiplashes.  
  
"Oh, Zarine, what did they do to you?" Mariam asked, horrified.  
  
"I think my back has the answer for you," Zarine answered quietly. She knew this was going to happen, and she hated herself for ever letting them know.  
  
"You're going to need something for this," Mariam said thoughtfully. "Put your shirt back on, and stay here. I'll be back soon."  
  
She was back in ten minutes. She went to the pharmacy around the corner, and got some ointment for Zarine.  
  
"Lie on your stomach," Mariam said. "This is going to hurt, but I have to apply this onto your back. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Outside of the room, Max was waiting impatiently. He really had to go pee. [What's taking them so long?] he thought. [I'm just going to go. It won't take me long. I'll be back before Mariam comes out.]  
  
When he came back from the lavatory, Ray was just turning the door knob to his room.  
  
Max nearly choked at the sight. "Ray! You can't go in!" he yelled.  
  
"This is my room. Besides I just want to check on Zarine!" Ray said. He opened the door and walked in.  
  
He just caught a glimpse of the room before a vase was thrown at him.  
  
"Get out!" Mariam screeched.  
  
Ray didn't need anymore encouragement. He ran out like there was a lion in the room.  
  
"Mariam will stripe my hide off for this!" Max said, panicking.  
  
Mariam said angrily, "Max should've stopped him! I'm going to give him a tongue lashing that he won't forget in a fortnight."  
  
"Ray probably just insisted in charging in. It's not like he'd listen," Zarine said.  
  
"Yeah, when it comes to you, he doesn't listen to anyone. He seems to think that he's the only one here who cares about you," Mariam said.  
  
"But that's not true," Zarine said, frowning. "The Bladebreakers are really nice to me, even Kai."  
  
"He's just blinded by love," the sapphire-hair girl told Zarine bluntly.  
  
Zarine blushed. She didn't feel comfortable talking about this with Mariam. "Can we change the subject now?" she asked, embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry," Mariam said apologetically, "I went too far, didn't I? It was really none of my business."  
  
"It's okay," Zarine said.  
  
"There! I think you're good to go now," the older girl said brightly, closing the cap of the ointment  
  
"Thanks!" the younger girl said. The applying of the ointment was painful, but now she felt better.  
  
Mariam went out to the hallway to get Max. She opened the door to find Ray standing right in front of it.  
  
"So why was a vase thrown at me just because I wanted to go into my own room?" Ray demanded. He was glaring at her.  
  
"Because there was whip marks all over Zarine's back. I had to make her take her shirt off to put some ointment on her to make it feel better," Mariam explained calmly.  
  
"You didn't have to throw a vase at me, you know," he said grumpily.  
  
"I had to make you get out before you see anything. I don't think Zarine would like it if you saw her half naked," she said dryly. "Come on, Max, let's go and talk to the others."  
  
"Coming!" Max said, quickly following his crush.  
  
Ray walked into the room. He was greeted by the sight of Zarine looking out the window. "Hey," he said quietly.  
  
She turned around, startled. She didn't hear Ray come in. "Hi," she said.  
  
"Mariam told me what happened. Why didn't you say something?" he asked.  
  
"Uh....I didn't want you guys to worry," she answered, looking down.  
  
Before Ray could say anything else, Tyson charged in. The rest of the gang followed. . "Come on, let's go eat!" Tyson said excitedly.  
  
"I suppose we better, or else he would whine the whole day," Kenny sighed. He had entered the room just after Tyson barged in.  
  
Max turned to the Saint Shields, and asked, "Care to join us?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks, you know..." Ozuma said, looking pointedly at Tyson.  
  
"I see..." Max said, disappointed, but understood the reason.  
  
"I want to come," Mariam piped up.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just don't come back too late," Ozuma said indifferently.  
  
"Sweet!" Max exclaimed happily.  
  
"Come on! Let's go ALREADY!" Tyson said impatiently.  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
"Now I know why Ozuma declined your offer," Mariam told Max quietly.  
  
Tyson was stuffing his face, as usual, which was quite appalling to the other customers.  
  
"We have to put up with it everyday. I wish Hilary was here, at least she would try to put a stop to it," Max said wishfully. "Sometimes, Tyson would even stop, just to make her stop screeching in his ears."  
  
"Come on, Zarine, you should eat more," Ray urged the younger girl on the other side of the table.  
  
Zarine shook her head, "I'm not hungry anymore."  
  
"But --," Ray said, then Tyson snatched the plate away from Zarine.  
  
"If she doesn't want it, then I'll have it," Tyson said enthusiastically.  
  
After dinner, Max walked Mariam back to her hideout. For some unknown reason, the Saint Shields prefer to sleep in a warehouse over a hotel.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of Zarine today," Max thanked the blue hair girl.  
  
"Don't mention it. Thanks for walking me back here. You really didn't have to," Mariam said.  
  
"I wanted to," Max told her quietly.  
  
Mariam began to blush. Max saw her cheeks reddening and thought she looked adorable. He closed his eyes, and started to lean closer to Mariam. She did the same. Their lips were just about to touch when...  
  
"Sis, is that you?" Joseph called.  
  
They both jumped away from each other. "Uh, tell Zarine that I'll go see her tomorrow," Mariam said, blushing madly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Max said awkwardly.  
  
"Good night!" Mariam said, and hurried into her hideout.  
  
The next day, after the Saint Shields and the Bladebreakers had successfully advanced to the next round, the two teams were coming up with strategies to fight against the Dark Force.  
  
Max kept on shooting questioning looks at Mariam. She knew that he was asking her when she was going to tell Zarine the truth. She was really nervous about it. Some of her worry must have showed on her face, because Zarine noticed, and asked, "Is there, something wrong, Mariam? You look really preoccupied with something."  
  
"Uh..." Mariam looked at Max for help. He nodded gravely and gave her a look that plainly said, just tell her.  
  
"Um...it's your brother. I lied yesterday. He...didn't look too good," she said lamely.  
  
Zarine's heart sank. "What do you mean by that? Tell me!"  
  
"Well, he was really hurt. There were a lot of cut and bruises on him. He was also really weak..." Mariam answered, unable to continue.  
  
Zarine didn't say anything. Her face betrayed no emotion, but they could all tell from her eyes that she was really upset. Her friends all looked at her with pity. She hated it. She hated the invisible spotlight that was always on her. People staring at her on the street, guys by the dozen asking her out...she was sick of people looking at her all the time. She just wanted to be a normal person, back in her normal life. No one said anything. They just looked at her in silence. She couldn't take it anymore, so she said, "Excuse me," quickly and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Ray called as she left the room.  
  
"Ray! Stay here! Let her have time to herself," Kai said sharply.  
  
Ray stopped in his tracks. He thought that Kai was probably right, but he was still worried.  
  
Zarine returned after a few hours. She was really quiet and depressed. That night, she couldn't sleep for hours. She tossed and turned. Finally, she just gave up. She got up and went out onto the balcony for fresh air. Ray was still awake. He couldn't sleep with all the noise she was making. He watched her on the balcony for a while before he noticed how the moonlight was making her hair look sparkly. He thought that she looked really pretty like that. He decided to get up and talk to her.  
  
"Hi," Ray said as he joined Zarine.  
  
"Oh, what are you doing still up?" Zarine asked.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep," Ray answered, yawning.  
  
"I hope I didn't keep you awake," she said.  
  
"It's alright. So what are you doing still up?" he asked, looking up at the sky.  
  
"Uh...I just couldn't sleep," she lied.  
  
"You know, I have to say that you're a really bad liar," Ray commented. "So what's bothering you?"  
  
Zarine didn't say anything. She could be nearly as difficult as Kai. "Is it your brother?" he asked finally.  
  
"Kind of," she answered. She turned to look at him. "Look, I had been thinking about this. Maybe I should leave the team."  
  
"What?!" Ray said sharply, "Leave the team? Why? Aren't you happy here? Was someone mean to you?"  
  
"No one did anything to me. You guys are all so nice. I like being with you," she replied.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "For goodness sake! Then why? Tell me!"  
  
"Because if I stay, you'll be in danger," Zarine said miserably. "My parents died, all because of me. My brother sacrificed himself for me. He's suffering right now, because of me. Tyson lost Dragoon because of me! Everything bad that happened is all my fault!"  
  
"Stop blaming yourself!" Ray said sternly.  
  
"Why should I? It's true!" she said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Ray's eyes softened. "There are good things that happened only because of you too, you know."  
  
The tearful girl looked up at him in disbelieve.  
  
"We all got better at blading because you trained us. You are the reason that I know what love means..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Hehe, I wonder what Zarine will say to Ray in the next chappie. *wink wink* You might wonder why I named this chapter Discoveries. Well, it'll become clear in the next chapter. I originally planned to write more, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Muhahahaha! 


	23. Realizations Just Make You More Confused

Yo, people! Sorry for the long wait! I had a good idea for this fic and I was concentrating on writing it down, before I forget the good parts.  
  
Hey 0bss3ssi0n, I just found out that we're around the same age from your profile! I think that's sweet. I love your story, Dearest! It has the same name as my favourite song too...lol.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three – Realizations Just Make You More Confused  
  
"Ray, can you not grip my shoulder so tight?" Zarine asked, wincing slightly.  
  
Ray was surprised, he must have tightened his grip on her shoulder without noticing. "Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"It's okay," she said, smiling at him. Her smile lit up her whole face. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Ray's neck, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. (I hope I didn't disappoint you too much...) "Thanks, I haven't heard that from anyone say that, and mean it, for a while now. Actually, you're the first guy to say it and mean it, except for my relatives, and Jeff, but he's like my twin, so I guess you can say he's family."  
  
Ray smiled at that, and slowly wrapped his arms around Zarine's waist, and the small girl blushed, she hadn't expected him to do that. Her heart began to pound...  
  
[Get a grip on yourself] Zarine scolded herself. [He's just a guy.] (Don't kill me people for saying that Ray's JUST a guy!)  
  
They stood like that and just stared at each other. Zarine tried not to get lost in Ray's dark eyes (they are dark in V-force, if you didn't know), but it was impossible.  
  
[Why would he choose me, out of all the girls that he can get? He's good- looking, sweet, nice, and caring, anyone would want him.] she thought. [I know I'd want someone like him. What was I thinking???? I don't want him!] (Tsk, tsk, denial...)  
  
A cool wind picked up, and Zarine began to shiver.  
  
Ray noticed and said, "Let's go back in now. You're cold."  
  
He led Zarine to the sliding door with one of his arms still around her. He tried to slide the door open, but it wouldn't budge an inch. He tried harder, but the door was as stubborn as ever.  
  
"What's wrong with this stupid door?" Ray said, really frustrated.  
  
"Did you lock it by accident when you came out?" Zarine asked.  
  
"No, I'm positive I didn't," he answered, frowning as he instantly replayed the scene in his mind.  
  
"Maybe it's jammed shut?" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I guess we're stuck out here until someone comes and get us out of here," Ray sighed, sitting down on the ground against the wall.  
  
"Yep," she said, sitting down beside him.  
  
They sat in silence, then...  
  
"So did Jordan do anything to you while you were captured?" Then he added, with a hint of anger in his voice, "Besides whipping you half to death?  
  
"No," Zarine lied. She didn't want to tell him partly because she was embarrassed by what happened, and partly because she didn't want Ray to take his hatred to a whole new level.  
  
"Okay, just making sure you aren't hiding more injuries," he said. He looked at her, and asked curiously, "Have you had lots of boyfriends before?"  
  
Zarine was a little startled by his question. [Where did that come from? Why in the world would I have had lots of boyfriends?] she wondered.  
  
"Uh, no, why would you ask that?" Zarine asked, bewildered.  
  
"I just thought since so many guys fall in love with you at first sight, you might have gone out with a lot of them," Ray answered.  
  
"What does having a lot of guys falling in love with you and going out with a lot of guys have to do with anything? I'm not a player, you know! I don't go out with just anyone," she said, a little offended by his judgment.  
  
"Then who do you go out with?" he asked. He really had to know.  
  
"A guy that cares about me, someone I can have fun with, etc." she said, shrugging. "What did you expect?"  
  
"I was just wondering," he said.  
  
Zarine yawned, she was really tired, and getting really cold.  
  
"If you're tired, just go to sleep," Ray said.  
  
"I doubt that I can. I'm so cold," Zarine said, rubbing her arms vainly, trying to get warm.  
  
"Here, take my jacket," Ray offered, and put it on her shoulders.  
  
"Wouldn't you be cold though?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"You need it more than me. Just take it," he said firmly.  
  
"Thanks," she said. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep instantly. Her head fell onto Ray's shoulder.  
  
Ray looked at the sleeping girl, and decided to go sleep too. His head fell on top of Zarine's as he fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Zarine woke up with a jolt of pain in her back. Oblivious to the fact that Ray's head was on top of hers, she moved her head off Ray's shoulder quickly, and ended up bumping Ray on the cheekbone. Ray woke up, and rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Sorry!" Zarine apologized quickly. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, I'll live," Ray answered, still rubbing his cheek.  
  
Zarine impulsively put her hand on his cheek. Ray looked at her in surprise. She blushed, and moved her hand away.  
  
"Why did you wake up like that?' Ray asked.  
  
"My back," Zarine answered. "It's just aching. I don't think I can sleep with it like that though."  
  
"I know what to do," Ray said, as he thought of an idea. He spread his leg apart, scooped Zarine up easily, and put her in between his legs.  
  
"Now what?" Zarine demanded. She was not amused with what he had just done.  
  
"Now, you lean back on me. Then I can cover the both of us with my jacket, and get warm," he replied.  
  
"I told you that you'd be cold without your jacket," she scolded, like it was all his fault. She leaned back, so she lying against his chest.  
  
"And let you freeze out here?" he asked, covering him and Zarine with the jacket.  
  
"No, I didn't say that. I just didn't want you to catch a cold," she said defensively.  
  
"Glad to know you care. Now go to sleep," he prompted. She wriggled around until she was comfortable. Ray's arm encircled Zarine's waist in an embrace. She turned around and gave him an unfriendly stare.  
  
"What?" Ray asked innocently. "You're using me as a pillow, so I'm using you as a teddy bear."  
  
Zarine laughed. "Fine, you win," she gave in, "Use me as your teddy bear, but don't throw me around in the middle of the night."  
  
The next morning, the rays from the sun woke Zarine up. She rubbed her eyes and found Ray's arm still tight around her. She looked at him, and saw that he was still asleep. "Great, now what am I supposed to do?" she grumbled to herself.  
  
Zarine heard a chuckle, and looked at Ray again. He was just pretending to be asleep!  
  
"Ray! Release me!" Zarine said, trying to get loose.  
  
"Why did you decide to sleep out there?" Tyson asked. The others were in the room, looking out at them.  
  
Zarine and Ray both jumped up. "We got stuck out here," Zarine explained.  
  
"How? Your door's unlocked," Max said.  
  
"We couldn't get it to open. We think it's jammed or something," Ray said.  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do? We've only got half an hour to get to the stadium before our match!" Tyson said.  
  
"No way!" Zarine yelped. She didn't want to be disqualified.  
  
"Just break through with your blades," Kai said, in a bored tone. "I'll pay for it."  
  
"Okay, stand back, people," Tyson warned. "Go, Dragoon!"  
  
Tyson's blade smashed the glass of the door easily. Zarine and Ray carefully stepped over the pieces of glass and into the room.  
  
"Let's go!" Max said, excited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zarine's POV  
  
Max was skipping, and laughing with Tyson. I think they had too much sugar...As we walked to the stadium, I thought about last night. It was really sweet of Ray to give me his jacket...Why does he protect me so much? He does so much for me, but I have nothing to give in return...so why would he keep on protecting me even though he knows he might not get anything?  
  
'Because that's what you do when you love someone,' her bit-beast's voice rang softly in her head.  
  
'Why would he love me, of all the people?' Zarine wondered.  
  
'Ask him.'  
  
'I can't do that!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because...I dunno,'  
  
'You're just scared.'  
  
'Am not! Why would I be scared?'  
  
'Whatever you say, but deep inside, you know what I'm talking about.'  
  
"Zarine!" Kenny called.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Did you say something?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you were just staring into space for a while, so I was getting kind of worried. Is there anything wrong?" he asked?  
  
"No," I replied, not wanting to tell him. I like him well enough, but when it comes to problems with guys, I prefer to get help from a girl.  
  
We won our match easily, advancing to the next round. We only need to get past three more rounds to get into the semi-finals. The Saint Shields got past their round too.  
  
"Hey!" Mariam said, as she spotted us. She came over to us.  
  
"Hi, Mariam!" Max said happily.  
  
I smiled, they are so perfect for each other.  
  
"So how's your back?" Mariam asked me, tearing her eyes off Max to look at me.  
  
"Oh, it's better," I answered.  
  
"Good," she said vaguely, and turned her eyes back onto Max again. She brushed some hair out of his eyes. "Ozuma said that we'll drop by sometime today," she said, and walked back to her team.  
  
"See ya!" Max called after Mariam.  
  
Dizzi said amusedly, "Looks like our Maxie is growing up, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Ray, who just came back with drinks for all of us, said, smiling, "Ya, definitely. Who knew he'd get a girlfriend so soon?"  
  
"Ray, I wouldn't be talking if I were you," the blonde hair boy retorted, blushing. "The way that you were holding Zarine in your arms last night to sleep definitely makes me wonder if you guys are a couple!"  
  
I hadn't expected him to say that, I chocked on my pop. "Max! Nothing's going on between us, we're just friends!"  
  
"Whatever you say," he said in a skeptical tone.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. What is my life getting into?  
  
"Let's have lunch and then train for a little while," Kai spoke from behind.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Tyson said, really excited.  
  
"Tyson, you think any plans involving eating is great," I remarked. I was still getting used to Tyson's big appetite.  
  
We walked out of the stadium and into the sunlight. "At least, I'm not anorexic!" Tyson said.  
  
"Tyson!" I was really offended by that comment. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm anorexic! Mariam was right. Your mouth will get you into a lot of trouble one day."  
  
"Nothing that I can't get out of," he said, grinning at me. "I was just kidding."  
  
"You better watch what you make fun of, Mister," I said, waving a finger warningly in front of him. "Because I just might make you train ten times as hard as the others if you make me angry."  
  
Tyson was wise enough to shut his mouth then.  
  
My eyes locked onto Ray, who was walking in front of me. I looked at his hair. How on earth did he style his hair like that? Out of all the guys I've met, his and Kai's are the best ones I've seen. Then my gaze moved onto his arms. I smiled as I remembered how close he held me to him last night...  
  
"SO ARE WE THERE YET?" Tyson's loud voice cut across my thoughts.  
  
"Hold your horses! We're almost there!" Kai snapped, leading the way to wherever we're going. I couldn't care less, I wasn't hungry anyways.  
  
So what was I thinking before Tyson interrupted? Oh ya, I was thinking about how Ray was holding me last night. What the...Why was I thinking about THAT? I should be thinking about how to train these guys! I banished all thoughts about Ray out of my head.  
  
During lunch, I ordered chocolate chip pancakes with vanilla ice cream. The guys stared at me.  
  
"What's your problem?" I asked, noticing their stares as the waitress put my pancakes down.  
  
"Aren't pancakes for breakfast?" Max asked.  
  
I shrugged, it really didn't matter to me. "Whatever, I don't care. It's good!"  
  
My gaze kept on turning onto Ray. It was so frustrating! What the hell was wrong with me anyways! It's not like I'm in love with him or anything!  
  
'Are you sure about that?' Xeora asked inside my head.  
  
'No,' I admitted. I'm not sure about that anymore. 'So am I?'  
  
Xeora laughed, 'That, my dear, is for you to figure out. If you can't, then no one else can, and certainly not me.'  
  
I looked at Ray more confused than ever, about my feelings for him. He looked at me, those dark eyes of his burned into mine. "Can I have some of that" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" I managed to say. My heart began pounding. I took a deep breath. It's clear now. I must be falling for him! But as that answer came to me, a thousand more questions arose into my head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hoped you liked it... 


	24. BangBangZoom!

0bss3ssi0n, thank you very much for your last review! I was really happy after I read it. I didn't expect people to like it that much. I had to have dinner after reading your review and I had a hard time trying not to grin like an idiot in front of my family. Lol!! Update your story soon! Same with your, nise-angel!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four – Bang-Bang-Zoom!  
  
Ray's POV  
  
After Tyson had eight helpings of spaghetti and meatball, we finally managed to drag him out of the restaurant. I hang back while the others walked in front of me. I thought of last night. I hadn't planned on telling Zarine that I was in love with her. She looked so sad. I had to tell her something to make her feel better, so it just came out. Talking about Zarine, where was she?  
  
I looked but she was no where in front of me. I turned around, my eyes sought her out in a moment. She isn't exactly hard to spot, especially with that hair of hers. She looked really unsure of herself.  
  
"Zarine! Come on! You don't want to get left behind!" I called out to her.  
  
She started, and had a questioning look on her face. I walked back to her, and asked, "Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't listening," she replied.  
  
I looked at her worriedly, this had been the second time today that she was staring off into space. "Let's hurry, or we'll get left behind," I said. I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her along, walking faster to catch up to the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Great job, you guys!" Zarine praised after training.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Tyson went to get it. He looked at the peephole and saw that it was the Saint Shields. He opened the door.  
  
"Took you long enough," was the first sentence out of Dunga's mouth.  
  
"And I thought Tyson was impatient," Dizzi remarked.  
  
"Dizzi!" Kenny chided. He was a bit afraid of Dunga's quick temper.  
  
"So why did you guys come here?" Tyson asked, closing the door behind their friends.  
  
Ozuma shrugged. "There's nothing to do, except training. Besides, your team is the only one that we know well," he answered.  
  
"Oh ya! We still have to get that door fix or Ray and I are in for a cold night!" Zarine said, recalling that broken glass door. "I forgot about it."  
  
Judging by the look of the others, they had also forgotten about it. "I'll go down and tell the hotel people to get it fixed," she volunteered.  
  
"How on earth did you manage to get a glass door to break?" Joseph asked curiously.  
  
"Eh, long story," Ray answered evasively.  
  
"I'll be back soon!" Zarine said, walking to the door.  
  
"Wait!" Mariam said, "I'll come with you."  
  
Once the girls were out in the hall, Mariam asked, "So how did you break it?"  
  
"Uh, Ray and I got stuck out in the balcony last night. This morning, when the others came in to get us for the tournament, Kai just told us to break it. He said he'd pay for it, so Tyson used Dragoon to shatter the glass, and we got to the tournament just in time," Zarine answered.  
  
"Ooo, can I press the buttons?" Mariam asked eagerly when they were at the elevator.  
  
"Sure..." Zarine answered. She failed to see what was so thrilling about pressing buttons.  
  
"So you guys were stuck out there all night?" Mariam asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep, and it was cold."  
  
They reached the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me," Zarine said politely.  
  
"Yes, how may I help you?" the lady inquired.  
  
"Well, we accidentally broke the glass door in our room, and I was wondering if you could get it fixed by tonight," Zarine explained.  
  
"You have to pay for it, you know," the lady said.  
  
"Yes, someone will be taking care of that."  
  
"Okay, I'll call the repairmen and the cost will be included in the total when you leave. What's your room number?"  
  
"Room 347."  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day."  
  
Mariam and Zarine made their way back to the room.  
  
"What did they say?" a masculine voice asked them once they went into the room.  
  
Zarine looked at the speaker. *drum roll* It was Ray. Ever since the night before, she had been looking at him in a totally different way.  
  
Mariam answered, "You'll have it fixed by tonight."  
  
"I'm bored," Max complained.  
  
"Let's play a game!" Tyson suggested.  
  
"Don't you people have better things to do?" Dunga asked. "Games are for babies."  
  
"Just because you can't loosen up and have fun once in a while, doesn't mean we can't," Mariam said scathingly, turning to the others, she asked, "What game should we play?"  
  
Joseph looked slyly at his sister, and suggested, "How about Spin the Bottle?"  
  
"Joseph! May I remind you that there are only two girls here?" Mariam said sternly. Zarine scowled at him.  
  
"Take it easy, Mariam" Ozuma said dryly, "We all know that Joseph only suggested it so he might get a kiss from Zarine."  
  
Joseph's mouth hang open. The others, seeing his expression, all laughed.  
  
"I know!" Mariam said suddenly, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"  
  
"That's a girly game," Dunga said, his voice filled with distaste.  
  
"That's not true! My cousin plays that game with a whole bunch of other guys at camp!" Zarine said. Then she giggled, "They even had to swear on an oath of secrecy!"  
  
"An oath to secrecy?" Ray laughed. "I've never heard of that before!"  
  
"I know a great game! It's called Bang-Bang-Zoom! It's really fun." Zarine explained the rules, "Okay, fist you make a circle, then you have to put your hands together and point at someone. While doing that, you have to say bang-bang-zoom tucking your lips over your teeth. Whoever you point to have to do the same thing to another person, and so on. However, if you laugh, you're out of the game." (It's harder than it sounds!)  
  
"That sounds really stupid," Tyson said.  
  
"That's what makes it fun!" Zarine reasoned. "Just try it!"  
  
They made a circle, except Kai, who was still standing against the wall.  
  
"Kai, get your ass on the ground, right now!" Zarine ordered. "You're playing."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Kai asked, shooting her a challenging look.  
  
"Then I suppose I won't train you tomorrow," Zarine answered indifferently. "It's your choice."  
  
Kai sighed, and sat down beside her.  
  
"I knew I could make you see things my way!" she said, triumphantly.  
  
"Who's going to start?" Max asked.  
  
"I will!" Kenny volunteered. "Okay, here goes!" he took a deep breath, his hands pointing at Tyson, He tucked (can't think of a better word) his lips over his teeth and said, "Ban-ban-shoe."  
  
They all suppressed the laughter bubbling inside them.  
  
"Bang-Bang-whom," Tyson managed to say, pointing at Ozuma.  
  
[I can't believe I'm actually playing such a stupid game] Ozuma thought.  
  
"Ban-ban-zoom," he said, pointing at Mariam.  
  
The whole group was shaking with laughter by now. Mariam pointed at Kai. Kai pointed at Ray. Ray pointed at Zarine. The game lasted for a few more minutes before Max burst out laughing hysterically. Tyson joined him. Ray had to look away to prevent himself from laughing.  
  
"Okay, you two are out," Zarine said, barely able to contain her mirth. She looked at Kai, the only person who remained expressionless, "Man, Kai, are you a rock or what? Smile at least!"  
  
Kai ignored her, the truth is, this game was getting on his funny bone. (I know it's weird!) Laughter was bubbling inside of him, but he didn't want to lose yet.  
  
The battle raged on and finally only Kai and Kenny were left.  
  
"Bang-bang-shoe," Kenny mumbled.  
  
"Ban-ban-zoom," Kai said.  
  
They went back and forth like that until on the thirtieth time, Kai chuckled.  
  
"Kenny won!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"I thought Kai had it for sure!" Dunga said.  
  
"Same here!" Zarine said.  
  
Kai just smiled in amusement. That game might be silly, but it was fun. (Try it sometime!) The whole gang laughed.  
  
Then..."Who's up for dinner?" Tyson yelled.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and sighed. Food was never far from Tyson's mind... 


	25. The Premonition

If you're wondering...Bang-Bang-Zoom is actually a real game! I played it in gym once! It was fun! Lol!  
  
I got out of school two hours early today, because of a freak accident. At the beginning of lunch, a bird flew into the wires, and exploded. I was inside when that happened, so the lights went off, then came back on, except, half of them didn't work, some of them were flicking, and some were normal. Then, at twelve thirty, the repairmen came, and they couldn't fix it anytime soon, so we got to go home! Tomorrow is a Pro-D day too! I'm so happy!  
  
Chapter Twenty – Five – The Premonition  
  
Ray's POV  
  
I looked at Zarine. She was talking and laughing with Mariam. They were becoming fast friends. I studied her features carefully, she looked different, happier.  
  
"Let's go to ice-cream parlor!" she suggested to Mariam.  
  
"You just had ice cream this afternoon!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"So what? I love ice-cream! I used to go to an ice-cream parlor in my town almost every single day. My fridge at home always had at least three different kinds of ice cream," she said.  
  
"Wait till tomorrow. I'll take you there tomorrow, after our match," I offered.  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "I suppose it won't kill me."  
  
"Well, we better take off. We have an early match tomorrow," Ozuma said.  
  
"See you guys later!" Tyson said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zarine's POV  
  
That night as I got into bed, I thought of what Mariam had told me earlier.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So what's up with you and Max?" I asked my friend.  
  
Mariam turned red and muttered, "We're just friends.  
  
"Yeah, for now!" I teased. "You like him, it's written all over your face!"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Mariam confessed.  
  
I smiled broadly, happy for her and Max. "So when are you going to tell him?"  
  
Mariam grinned mischievously. "I think I'll leave him hanging for now..."  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
I smiled, unaware that anyone might be looking at me.  
  
"Why do you look so happy?" Ray asked.  
  
I looked at him. Oops, he had been looking at me. I must've seemed like an idiot to him! I mentally slapped myself. "Nothing," I answered.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes, "You know I'm not going to believe that."  
  
"That's too bad, because that's the only answer you'll be getting," I said, before turning my back on him.  
  
I heard Ray sighing exasperatedly. I felt bad for talking to him like that. I didn't mean to. I just had to end the conversation before I do something stupid. While I was pondering for an appropriate apology, I heard him leave the room. Great, what have I done?  
  
I fell asleep. I sleeping peacefully until...I was aware that I was in the dark all alone. I looked around, nothing but darkness surrounded me. I couldn't even see my hair.  
  
I called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Nothing but the echoes of my voice came back. I tried again, "Hello?"  
  
Once again, I only heard the echoes.  
  
I began to panic, my heart pounding like crazy. I turned around frantically. I felt like someone was watching me. I ran, but it seemed like the darkness was pressing in on me.  
  
"Is there anyone out there? Ray? Tyson? Kenny? Kai? Max?" I called out, my voice shaking.  
  
Suddenly, a cold wind blew. The wind felt unreal for it didn't move my hair. However, my heart felt like it had been drenched in ice cold water. I was gripped with fear. I felt so scared, so cold, but there was no one there to comfort me. I was all alone...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Zarine bolted up in her bed. She was gasping for breath like she had been forced to run fifty miles per hour. She looked out the window. It was still dark outside. The memory of the dream returned to her. She shuddered, it had felt so real. Zarine put her head in her hands, and realized that her face was covered in cold sweat. She wiped it with a blanket.  
  
She tried to slow her breathing down, unwilling to wake Ray up. She lay back down and hugged a pillow. She looked at the clock, it was only three am. Zarine groaned inwardly, knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray's POV  
  
At breakfast, I looked at Zarine. She didn't look too well this morning. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she looked really tired. She stabbed at one of her sausages. Rising it to her mouth, she began to nibble at it.  
  
I wonder what's up with her. She was sleeping when I came back. She should've had a good rest. I buttered my toast, and began eating it. By the time I finished it, Zarine had only finished half of her sausage. I started on my bacon in order to suppress the need to speak up.  
  
"Zarine, eat properly!" Kai snapped.  
  
Zarine looked at Kai, with a surprised look. "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Don't nibble your sausage like that!" Kai said irritated.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said, and looked down at her plate.  
  
My worries only increased. Something is definitely up with her.  
  
She finished her sausage in two bites, and pushed her plate away. "Tyson, do you want the rest of my food?" asked Zarine.  
  
"Oh ya!" Tyson answered enthusiastically, and snatched the plate away from her.  
  
"Zarine, you only ate your sausage! You should eat more," I said.  
  
She just shrugged. I frowned, but said nothing.  
  
We won our round easily. Tomorrow, we'll be taking on the Saint Shields in the semi-finals. The Dark Force will be facing the White Tigers. At lunch, Zarine didn't even touch a thing on her plate. I took Zarine to the ice cream parlor because I promised her that I would last night. I hoped that she'd eat ice cream at least, if she doesn't, then something is seriously wrong. She was so quiet today. I was worried, and so was the rest of the team.  
  
"So what kind of ice cream would you like?" I asked her.  
  
"I dunno, I don't care," she said.  
  
I don't care? Did she just say that?  
  
"You don't care?" I asked disbelievingly. "What's wrong? Usually, you're really excited about ice cream."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm just tired. I'll have strawberry sorbet ice cream today."  
  
She finished her ice cream, which was a good sign, I suppose. Maybe she was just having a bad day.  
  
The whole day, the whole team observed Zarine carefully to see if they could even get a clue about her condition. She went to bed really early that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zarine's POV  
  
As much as I tried to get the dream out of my head, I couldn't. I knew that it was no ordinary dream. Maybe it was a warning...but what kind of warning? What's it about? I have a weird feeling that it was going that Will's going to be involved somehow.  
  
I sighed heavily. I hoped that I would actually get some sleep tonight.  
  
Oh no, I was back again. I looked around. The darkness was there again. If only it wasn't so dark. Resigned to the fact that I was stuck there, I walked around in search for something, anything but vast emptiness. After walking for what seemed like a long time, I stopped, and sat down. My legs were exhausted. A wind picked up, it was that wind again. That cold wind. I sat there, paralyzed with fear. Somehow, I stood up and started running.  
  
"You can't run forever," a cold voice said. That voice chilled and frightened me more than the wind did.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
  
"You..." the voice faded.  
  
I sat up quickly. I felt exhausted. Even though I had been sleeping, I didn't feel like I've got any rest at all. Once again, it was going to be a long night...  
  
To be continued...  
  
I hope it isn't too confusing for me to be switching POVs all the time! 


	26. Answers and Jealousy

Chapter Twenty-Six – Answers and Jealousy  
  
Zarine's POV  
  
I got up at the crack of dawn. I couldn't sleep anyways, so what was the point of staying in bed? Last night was the second night in a row that I couldn't sleep. Luckily, I don't have to battle today. There were only going to be three rounds in the 3 final rounds. Max, Kai, and Tyson are going to battle.  
  
I can't get that dream out of my head. The dream last night had been more vivid than the last. Who was that person with the cold voice? Just thinking about it made me shudder. What did he mean by the person he wants is me? I don't even know him!  
  
I sighed heavily and decided to go for a walk, hoping that the fresh air would clear my head.  
  
Ray POV  
  
I woke up and found Zarine's bed empty. Then I spotted a note on the night table between his and Zarine's bed.  
  
It said,  
  
Ray, I went for a walk. No need to wait for me for breakfast, I'll just buy something to eat in a store. I'll be back in time for the semi-finals against the Saint Shields!  
  
Love,  
Zarine  
  
Wow, she sure has neat printing.  
  
At breakfast, Max asked, "Where's Zarine? Is she still sleeping or something?"  
  
"No, she went for a walk. She said that she'd just buy something to eat and will come back in time for our match," I replied.  
  
We were cleaning up the dishes when Zarine came back.  
  
"I'm back!" she said.  
  
I looked at her and was startled to see that she had black circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days! The others looked at her too, in surprise. Kai looked inquiringly at me. I shook my head almost imperceptibly, not wanting Zarine to notice.  
  
Tyson opened his mouth and was about to say something. I shot my teammate a warning look, and he shut his mouth. Now is not the time to ask her. She is really stubborn about keeping things to herself, nothing can wrestle it out of her. Even if she does answer, it'll probably be a lie.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Zarine asked, tilting her head to the side and looked at them questioningly.  
  
"Nothing," I answered quickly. "So where have you been?"  
  
"I told you already! I went for a walk!" she snapped, and sent me a glare. "You know, I can take care of myself. I don't need you babysitting me all day!"  
  
I was hurt by those words. I wondered what I did wrong to get her mad.  
  
'It's not your fault,' Driger's voice came into my mind. 'She's going through a rough time. Just be patient.'  
  
'I just want to know what's wrong with her. I hate to see her like this,' Ray said.  
  
'If you really want to know, stay up tonight and watch over her, but you must not let her know. Remember that you mustn't, or you won't get your answer.'  
  
'Okay. Thanks, Driger.'  
  
On the way to the stadium, Zarine was walking with Max, Tyson and Kenny. She hadn't even looked at me since this morning. I hoped with all my heart that I would get my answer tonight, just as Driger promised.  
  
Kai slowed down to walk beside me. "So any clue what's wrong with her yet?"  
  
"Nope, but Driger said that she's going through a rough time and I would find out the deal with her tonight,"  
  
"You know, if she's still like this by tomorrow, I'm not going to let her battle," Kai told me  
  
I was surprised, really surprised, "What?! You know that she really wants to get her brother back."  
  
He sighed, but said firmly, "The Dark Force is a powerful team. We can't afford to take any chances. We'd get her brother back for her."  
  
"I suppose you're right," I agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "She is definitely not in any shape to battle."  
  
When Max lost against Mariam, Zarine beside herself with anger. "What were you doing out there? You were totally pathetic!"  
  
Max looked really hurt. Kai barked, "Zarine! I don't want to hear any more criticism from you! I am team captain and I will decide when to criticize."  
  
Zarine bit her lip, but said nothing.  
  
Kai and Tyson won their matches against Dunga and Ozuma. "The World Champions will face off against the mysterious Dark Force tomorrow!" Jazzman yelled through the cheers of the crowd. "Don't miss the finals tomorrow!"  
  
"Great match!" Dunga said to us.  
  
"Yeah, it was great," Kai agreed.  
  
"Good luck in the finals," Ozuma said.  
  
"Thanks!" Tyson smiled.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The Bladebreakers decided to stay and watch the round between the White Tigers and the Dark Force.  
  
It was over in minutes. Lee, Mariah, and Gary's blade were all shattered by the other team.  
  
The White Tigers were devastated, never before had they suffered from such a shameful loss.  
  
"They're such strong opponents," Max said grimly.  
  
"That's for sure," Ray said. "Let's go see how the White Tigers are doing."  
  
They went and knocked on the door of the White Tigers dressing room or whatever it's called.  
  
"Hello? Who is it?" Kevin's voice came from behind the door.  
  
"It's Ray. The rest of my team are here too," Ray answered.  
  
The door flew open. Mariah threw herself onto Ray. The force nearly knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"I have never been so ashamed in my life!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Zarine glared at her. She felt a stab of jealousy when Ray put his arms around Mariah and patted her on the head, comforting her.  
  
All in all, the visit wasn't fun. The whole White Tigers team was miserable, and disappointed. All they talked about the whole time was how they couldn't face their elders in their village after their loss, and so on. It was a tedious hour for the Bladebreakers.  
  
"We got to go now, to get some training done," Kai said finally.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a bit longer," Ray said. Mariah's face brightened at that prospect. She clutched Ray's arm even tighter. Zarine felt anger rising within her at the sight of that. She clenched her fists together, but didn't say anything.  
  
That night, when Ray finally got away from Mariah, he found Zarine getting into bed already. The small girl just looked at him, and turned away. She was still pissed off about Mariah. He pretended to get ready for bed, and turned off the lights. Soon, he heard Zarine's deep and even breath, and knew that she was asleep.  
  
Zarine's POV  
  
I felt tears welling up into my eyes as I closed them. I felt so bad. I had hurt everyone's feeling's today. All because I was afraid. I knew I looked awful today. That had been the reason why my teammates were staring at me this morning. I didn't want them to know that I had been having bad dreams that scare me to death. Dreams about being in the dark, talk about being childish! I'm already younger than them, I have to prove that I'm as strong as any of them, especially to Ray.  
  
I drifted into a troubled sleep. I was back again, for the third time. I groaned. I just wanted this to end and have a good sleep! The wind came again. This time, I started running as soon as I felt it. My legs felt like lead, but I struggled on, determine to escape it. The voice...the cold voice that make me numb with fear laughed evilly. I felt a shiver go down my spine...  
  
"You can't run," it whispered.  
  
I ignored it, and kept on running. Then, I felt something wrapped around my waist, stopping me in my tracks. I tugged on the thing, it felt like a rope. I tried to get it off, but in my attempt, the rope or whatever it is grew hot. It burnt my skin. As soon as I released it, it cooled down.  
  
"Let me go!" I pleaded.  
  
He just laughed at me. I felt an invisible force push me into something hard. There, I felt chains slipped into each of my wrists and ankles.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I asked, in a small voice.  
  
"I want you to join the darkness!"  
  
"No! I won't do it!"  
  
"Fine, then! Feel the pain!"  
  
I saw the flash of a knife. It was aimed at my heart. Slowly, it was being lowered...as soon as it contacted my body, I screamed, and woke up. I sat up quickly, bumping my head in the corner of the night table. I couldn't care less, I checked the spot where that person had supposedly stabbed me. It was fine...nothing happened to it. This dream had been the worst of them all, and also the most vivid.  
  
Ray's POV  
  
I bolted up as soon as I heard the bang. I quickly turned on the lights. I saw Zarine, gasping for breath. Walking over to her, I saw that she was pale and sweating. Her eyes had a frightened look in them.  
  
"Zarine, what's wrong?" I asked and took the terrified girl by the shoulders to face me.  
  
She looked at me and acknowledged my presence for the first time. She suddenly threw her arms around me, shaking uncontrollably. I wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. I could feel her racing heart throbbing against my chest.  
  
"It was so horrible. This one had been the worst one by far!" she sobbed into my chest.  
  
So there had been other nightmares before! "What are you talking about?" I asked her.  
  
"Dreams...dreams about the darkness...the wind...and the cold voice."  
  
"Hush! It's okay. I'm here," I said softly, tightening my hold on her. I waited for her to stop shaking before saying, "Tell me about them."  
  
"The first one, it was just the wind and the dark. It was a terrible wind. It made me cold all over. A cold voice talked to me in the second one. I was running. I asked him what he wanted and he said that he wanted me. This one..." a sob came out of her. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "The wind came immediately. I started running again. He just laughed at me, and used some kind of rope to stop me. I tried to get it off, but when I tried to, the rope burned me. An unseen force threw me against the wall where I was chained. He told me he wanted me to join the darkness. I refused and he...he stabbed me in the heart." A fresh wave of tears came after she finished telling me. "It was always so dark there! And I was always alone!"  
  
"Shh...it's okay, it was just a nightmare, nothing more," I assured her.  
  
"No it isn't!!!" she said fiercely.  
  
I was startled by how vehement she sounded. "It was no dream, Ray. I know that something really bad is going to happen. At least, to me," she said, in a softer tone.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll protect you," I promised.  
  
"I think this was some kind of warning," she said slowly.  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow. You have to get some sleep now," I said. I still haven't told her what Kai said to me in the afternoon.  
  
I let go of her and watched her lay back down before covering her with the blanket. I was getting up to leave when I felt her grab my hand.  
  
"Please stay," she pleaded. "Hold my hand or something. Just let me know you're here."  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
I got onto the bed beside her, and reached over to turn off the lights. I put my arm around her. She moved closer to me. I felt myself blushing as she cuddled up against me. Eventually, her breathing slowed down, and her even breathing told me that she was asleep. I caught a flowery smell. I was looking for the source of it when I realized that the fragrance was from Zarine's hair. I moved closer to her, taking in the sweet fragrance of her hair. That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep myself. 


	27. The Finals Begins!

Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Finals Begins!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Zarine began to stir as the sunshine shone into the room. That was best sleep she had in the last three days. She felt cozy and safe. Opening her eyes sleepily, she discovered that her face was really close to Ray's. She was about to move away, but once again, Ray had a tight grasp on her. Studying his face suspiciously, Zarine wondered if it was another trick. He looked like he was sleeping, but who knows? At the end, she decided to just go back to sleep, or at least pretend to.  
  
She felt Ray stirring by her side after a while. Still pretending to be asleep, she shifted her head, and a few locks of her hair slid over her face. Ray woke up. He removed his arm around Zarine so he could rub the sleep out of his eyes. Propping himself on his elbow, he watched her. Unknown to the fact that she was awake, he brushed her silky strands of hair out of her face. He fought the temptation to stroke her angelic face, but he couldn't resist it.  
  
Zarine was surprised to feel Ray's light touch on her face. She felt a tingle going up her spine...She couldn't believe she was actually allowing someone to do this. But then again, she loved having Ray so close to her. Whenever she is close to him, she felt safe.  
  
Reluctantly, Ray removed his finger, fearing that she might wake up. His eyes caught the sight of Zarine's lips. Not for the first time (or the last time, actually.) he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.  
  
Meanwhile, Zarine decided that she better pretend to wake up before she gives herself away. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she looked at Ray groggily. She was bursting with the compulsion to ask him what that was all about, but instead she asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Glancing at the clock, he replied, "It's only seven."  
  
She faked a groan and threw the covers over her head. "Wake me later!" she said, grumpily, her voice muffled.  
  
Pulling the blankets away from her head, Ray said seriously, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" she asked, opening her eyes a crack to look at him.  
  
"About your dreams," he answered.  
  
Zarine caught her breath, her pulse quickened at the unpleasant reminder.  
  
Ray noticed and said soothingly, "Come on, it's daytime now, and besides, I'm here. You can tell me."  
  
At last, she sighed and nodded in resignation.  
  
"So why did you say that they were no dream last night?" Ray questioned the petite girl.  
  
She shrugged, "It just felt too real. I don't know how I know. I just know it."  
  
"Do you know what kind of danger it means?"  
  
"If I knew, I would've told you already," Zarine answered, a hint of impatience was in her voice. She was getting annoyed. As if she'd sit here and answer his stupid questions if she knew what it meant!  
  
"Is that all you know?" he pressed on. He heard the irritation, but chose ignored it. It turned out to be, let's just say, unfortunate, decision.  
  
"I already told you everything I know!!" she snapped crossly. Man! Is he dumb or what?  
  
Ray looked hurt and said, "I was only trying to help."  
  
Zarine saw the hurt on his face, and immediately regretted losing her temper. He was graciously helping her, but here, she was refusing his help like an ungrateful child.  
  
"Sorry," she said, ashamed of her behavior.  
  
"It's alright," he said.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully, loving the fact that he always forgave her.  
  
"What does your bit-beast look like?" Ray asked suddenly.  
  
Zarine hesitated, only she knew what Xeora's true form is...remembering the night when she got her bit-beast.  
  
Flashback  
  
That night she dreamt of standing on the edge of a waterfall. She looked down, admiring the grace of the flowing water as it slipped continuously over the edge. She watched it for a long time, mesmerized. Then, a bright glow attracted her attention. She looked at it. A woman merged from the glow. The woman had silver hair just like her. Her eyes were wise and her face was exquisite, however, she was naked. Some people considered Zarine to be a girl who is a rare beauty, but compared to this woman, she was way out of her league. Zarine could just stare at her, and for the first time in her life, she wished for an even more beautiful face.  
  
"Zarine..." the naked woman said. A smile came to her as she looked at the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" Zarine managed to say.  
  
"Can you not tell from my presence?" the woman asked, her eyes intent.  
  
Zarine frowned, and tried to find the answer. Her presence? What does that mean? Finally it hit her, the presence that she had felt since receiving her bit-beast, it was the same one! "You...you are my bit-beast?" she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Yes, I'm Xeora. Remember my true form, for you are the chosen one," Xeora told Zarine in a soft voice. She turned and started walking away.  
  
Zarine called after her, "Wait! I still have a lot of questions! Like, what are you? Are you a fairy or what?"  
  
"I'm a spirit..." her voice floated softly in her head.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Just show him,' Xeora said lazily.  
  
'You sure?' Zarine asked silently.  
  
'Yeah, of course,'  
  
'How do I do it though?'  
  
'Hold your blade in your hand, and become one with me. I'll take care of the rest.'  
  
"Okay, I'll show you," Zarine said finally. "You HAVE to promise that you won't tell anyone else about this. If you tell, well, let's just say the consequences aren't what you call fun."  
  
"I swear I won't tell anyone about this," Ray promised.  
  
Holding the beyblade in her hands, she let Xeora's presence fill her, that always felt wonderful. She held her blade out for him to see. Ray saw a bit- beast that was a woman, and had looks to make every guy in the world to want to die for her. She had silvery hair like Zarine's. Her eyes were wise and ageless. Ray studied her features closer, her face actually faintly resembled Zarine's.  
  
"Impressive," was all Ray managed to say.  
  
"Why, thank you," Zarine stood up and curtsied mockingly. Despite her efforts to keep her face straight, she cracked a smile.  
  
"Were you born with silver hair?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah, why do you think I have it?" Zarine answered. She couldn't believe Ray asked her such a ridiculous question. "There's no dye that will make someone's hair turn silver."  
  
"Who did you get it from?"  
  
"No one. Not a single person in my family has hair like mine."  
  
"Then how did you get it?" Ray asked. He couldn't understand it. It was so frustrating. He suspected it had something to do with her bit-beast, but what?  
  
"Isn't it simple?" Zarine said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Ray looked at her blankly. "I have it because I'm special!" she said, with feigned seriousness.  
  
"You're impossible!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat and exasperation.  
  
"I know!" she said, laughing.  
  
Nobody talked much during breakfast. They were all wondering how things will be by the end of the finals.  
  
As the Bladebreakers made their way to the stadium, the Dark Force came out into the hallway.  
  
"Ha, if it isn't the losers," Jordan sneered.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, we won the last time, remember?" Tyson said.  
  
"This time it would be different," Wilson said, with confident grin on his face. "If we win this, then the girl comes with us."  
  
"If you lose, then her brother comes with us," Ray said, glaring at them.  
  
"Deal. It's not like you'd win anyways. Not when, well, that's going to be a surprise. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you," Fred grinned evilly.  
  
"Come on, let's just go, the sight of them make me sick," Jordan said, and turned away. The rest of the team followed him.  
  
"I don't like this," Kenny said, worry plain in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Chief! We brought them down once before, we can do it again!" Tyson said confidently.  
  
"I'm Brad Best, along with my best bud here, A.J. Topper," Brad announced.  
  
"Thanks Brad! That touched my heart," A.J. said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Clearing his throat, he continued, "We are in Hong Kong. The finals of this tournament is about to start. The World Champs, The Bladebreakers will be going up against the mysterious team, the Dark Force! This is bound to be one wild ride!"  
  
"So A.J. got any ideas on who the winner will be?"  
  
"Well, the Dark Force is a powerful team with phenomenal bladers. The Bladebeakers better watch out, or their reign as World Champions will soon be a memory."  
  
D.J. Jazzman's voice rang out through the stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the finals! Are you ready to get this started?"  
  
The crowd cheered loudly.  
  
"Will the first bladers step up to the dish?" Jazzman. said.  
  
"The fist up from the World Champion team will be Zarine!" Brad announced.  
  
"Good luck," Max said, flashing Zarine a smile.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly. She was nervous, but she was determined to get those annoying pests off her back for good.  
  
She just turned to walk up to the dish when Ray grabbed her wrist. She turned back to look at him.  
  
"Zarine, I believe in you," he said softly.  
  
The silver haired girl just smiled before walking to the dish. She looked around for her opponent. No one was there yet. She looked searchingly at the Dark Force, none of them made a move to the dish.  
  
"The blader from the Dark Force will be the newest member..." Jazzman yelled excitedly into his microphone.  
  
Zarine didn't hear the rest. She was staring at the guy who had just appeared in the entry way. She couldn't believe her eyes...it was............................................................ .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ........................ (I couldn't resist, alright?) IT WAS HER BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"It can't be!" she whispered.  
  
"Give a warm welcome to Will!"  
  
The Bladebreakers gasped, and so did the Saint Shields, who had came to watch the match.  
  
The girls in the audience were all clapping and cheering, for Will was an extremely hot and good-looking guy.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
Zarine quickly launched her blade.  
  
"So, ready to go down?" Will asked. There was a sinister look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember me?" Zarine asked. "I'm Zarine, your sister!"  
  
"The Zarine I once knew is dead!" he said angrily. "The old Zarine wouldn't have abandoned me to the mercy of my enemies!"  
  
"I didn't!" she cried, wringing her hands.  
  
Will insisted, "Yes you did! Now your loyalties lie with your new team! Enough talk! Attack her!"  
  
Will attacked Zarine aggressively. Zarine could barely defend herself, but she didn't care. The battle was the last thing on her mind.  
  
"I tried to get you back! Will, I really did!" she said desperately.  
  
Her brother covered his ears, refusing to listen to her. "Lies! All lies! My teammates had told me how everything you did had been an act from the beginning!"  
  
Zarine turned to Jordan, her face filled with rage. "You've brainwashed him!" A multitude of different blues clashed with each other, making her eyes look stormy.  
  
Jordan just smirked at her. Tearing her eyes off of him in disgust, she asked her beloved brother, "What will prove my loyalty to you?"  
  
"If you join us," Will replied simply.  
  
Seeing how lost Zarine looked only made Jordan smirk even more. The battle was almost won.  
  
Zarine was torn. She wanted more than anything to probe her loyalty to her brother, the sole survivor of her family. (Her parents didn't have any siblings.) On the other hand, how could she leave her team? They had been so good to her. She can't just turn her back on them now.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked at Zarine in apprehension, wondering what she would say. They all sighed in relieve as they heard her say, "No, I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
"Fine then, Shadow! Come and show your true power!" Will cried as he summoned his bit-beast.  
  
Zarine couldn't believe that he would do this to her. She wondered where he got his bit-beast. Probably another one from the Dark Force. She didn't even try to fight back as Will's blade continued to assault hers. Shadow came out and darkness threatened to cover the beydish and around the two bladesr. Suddenly, Zarine's blade glowed and Xeora came out, on her own to fight the darkness. The clash was titanic, as light fought against dark for dominance... 


	28. When Dreams Come True

Hello to ya all!  
  
Nise-angel: No, the story is not going to end with the finals...The story isn't that far away from being done, most likely by the end of next week...if I can get past my writer's block after this chappie...I have the general idea, I just can't get the details down. I got some MAJOR thinking to do before falling asleep tonight! Keep your fingers crossed!  
  
0bss3ss0n: Wait and see...haha, I'm so evil! I know you're just dying, waiting for them to tell each other. Well, Ray already told Zarine in Chapter...let me check...22. Besides, it's so obvious that everyone knows Ray has feelings for her. It's up to Zarine to take the final step!  
  
Chapter 28 – When Dreams Come True  
  
The darkness on Will's side of the stadium was absolute, no one could see him. On the other hand, the light shinning from Xeora was so bright, people had to shield their eyes from it.  
  
"This is crazy!" Jazzman yelled into his microphone. "One side of the stadium is pitch black while the other side is brighter than the rays from the sun!"  
  
At first, it seemed like Shadow and Xeora were evenly matched, but Shadow's darkness began to swallow up the light slowly. Shadow and Will fought as one, while Xeora fought alone. Zarine's teammates could see that she was going to lose. They cheered her on.  
  
"Come on, you can do it! Just concentrate!" they encouraged her.  
  
Except, Zarine wasn't even focused on the battle. She was so wrapped up in her own torrent of thoughts and conflicting emotions, she didn't even hear them.  
  
A voice cut across her thoughts, 'Zarine, snap out of it! You have to win this!'  
  
'Xeora, what's the point? I'm all alone, the only person who is important to me, hates me now,' she thought in despair.  
  
'You are not alone!' her bit-beast reminded her. 'You have your teammates!'  
  
Ray, who saw that Zarine was not focused at all, was just going to go up to her, but someone put their hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Kai said quietly, "Ray, you can't help her now. It is her fight, only she has the power to win this."  
  
Ray knew that Kai was right, but it didn't stop his worry as he saw that the darkness was covering two-thirds of the stadium.  
  
'Zarine, remember that no matter what, you'll always have me!' Xeora said. 'Hurry, help me to fight his bit-beast!'  
  
'Thanks,' Zarine whispered. She let herself become one with her bit-beast. They fought as hard as they could, but Will and Shadow were still more powerful than they were. Soon, the whole stadium was swallowed up in darkness. Not even Xeora's brilliance could penetrate it. The memory of that dream the night before came back, clearer than that morning when she had been with Ray. She wished he was here now. She was spooked by the darkness. Soon, she felt the wind...the cold wind...and felt terror gripping her heart once more. She looked about her nervously, searching for Shadow.  
  
'Zarine! Keep your eyes on me!' Xeora ordered, feeling Zarine's fear. She knew every single thought that goes through her head.  
  
Zarine turned her eyes onto her beautiful bit-beast, who assumed the form of a tiger to remind her of Ray.  
  
Zarine felt better as she saw her bit-beast. 'Concentrate on me, and my presence,' her bit-beast said in a soothing voice.  
  
Will, who had been watching this at a distance, laughed at it. He could hear their conversation as clear as day. "You and your pathetic bit-beast," he declared, "are going down now."  
  
Zarine noticed for the first time that Shadow was black griffon. 'He's a spirit, like me.' Xeora said warningly. 'We have to be careful.'  
  
Shadow attacked, but instead of going for Xeora, Shadow lunged at Zarine. Xeora ran in front of her to protect her. Shadow scratched Xeora's side, and Zarine's side burned with pain too. When you're one with your bit- beast, you feel their pain as if it was your own, and likewise. The black griffon clawed and pecked endlessly at the glowing tiger. Xeora tried to fight back, but it was no use. Her light grew dimmer as her energy diminished. Shadow continued his assault on Xeora until she was lying motionless, in too much pain to move. Zarine collapsed along with her bit- beast. She got up, and started crawling slowly to her bit-beast, but before she got too far, something landed in front of her, blocking her way.  
  
Zarine looked up, it was the black griffon. She looked up at him in terror, feeling his immense evil radiating off of him. He moved his wings and sent a cold chill into her bones. She couldn't see Xeora, for Shadow was blocking her view. She felt so alone and so cold. It was like an instant replay of that dream, but this was real, this was no dream...  
  
Taking advantage of the darkness, Ray slipped away from his teammates. He had to see how Zarine was doing. He was worried, because he knew if Zarine was winning, the light would be banishing the darkness. He knew deep in his heart that Zarine was in trouble and needed him. Determined to help Zarine, he continued on through the darkness.  
  
The black griffon stared at her wickedly. She felt frightened. What was he going to do to her? Was he going to kill her? Will walked over to her and lifted her chin up, so she could see him.  
  
"Look at you and your bit-beast! You are pathetic!" Will sneered. Those words hurt Zarine so much, she thought knives were being driven into her heart.  
  
'Don't listen to him, Zarine!' Xeora said weakly.  
  
"You're all alone now! No one can help you!" Will said. Zarine believed him, what could her bit-beast do? They were both weakened, and could do nothing to stop him.  
  
'Zarine, Ray is coming! Hang on!' Xeora sent the thought straight to Zarine's head, so Will wouldn't hear.  
  
"Join the Dark Force. Jordan and I will love you forever," Will said. Ray was close enough to hear their voices, he pressed on, more determined than ever...  
  
"No!" Zarine refused. "That would mean betraying the person that I love! It was your wish that I should never join the Dark Force."  
  
"Bitch!" he said, slapping her hard across the face. "Shadow, destroy her!"  
  
The griffon raised one of its claws and was lowering it slowly, no doubt relishing the moment of victory. Zarine was reminded of that knife in the dream...so that's what the dream was about! The cold wind, was the evil from Shadow. A man asking her to join the darkness was Will asking her to join the Dark Force, and the knife...it meant this...an end to...who knows? Her life?  
  
"NO!" someone shouted. Will, Xeora, Shadow and Zarine all looked at the speaker. It was Ray, who was still some distance away. He saw the whole scene. He was running, but his legs felt like logs for some reason. He had to get to her...  
  
"Shadow, finish her off quickly!" Will commanded.  
  
Shadow brought his talons down to her, but something white flashed by, shielding Zarine. It was her bit-beast, who had summoned up her last strength to save Zarine. Shield or no shield, the impact of the blow had thrown Zarine back.  
  
Will called Shadow back. Their job was done. Ray didn't notice the darkness fading away, and light replacing the stadium once more. All he saw was Zarine, lying beside the beydish, unconscious.  
  
Jazzman said, confused, "Who won?" He looked at the dish and saw Zarine's blade, lying motionless on the ground beside her, and Will's blade, spinning as fast as ever. "The winner is Will!" he said excitedly.  
  
Ray, who didn't hear any of that, picked Zarine's head up gently. She was as cold as marble, and her body was lifeless. Only her breathing assured Ray that she was still alive. But her breathing was shallow, as if she was holding onto the last threads of her life.  
  
"Zarine, answer me, please!" he pleaded.  
  
Still, Zarine remained unconscious.  
  
"Don't waste your breath," Will smirked. "She's not going to wake up."  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Ray demanded.  
  
"Her bit-beast is trapped in the darkness, and since she was one with Xeora, she's trapped too, at least her mind is," her brother said.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers got there in time to hear Will say that. "You're going to pay for this!" Tyson spat angrily.  
  
Will only smirked, and walked off back toward his team. The Bladebreakers saw Jordan shaking his hand, no doubt congratulating him.  
  
"Let's get her into the dressing room," Kai suggested, putting his hand on his devastated teammate's shoulder.  
  
Ray nodded and picked Zarine up easily. He set her down gently on the couch in the dressing room. He kneeled down beside her, and took Zarine's cold hand in his, putting it against his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Ray, she'll make it through," Max said, in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"I'll win my round against Wilson, and try to find out how to get her back," Kai promised.  
  
"Thanks," Ray sad in a low voice, staring at Zarine's still form. "Good luck. I'm going to stay here with her."  
  
"But shouldn't you watch Kai's battle?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Tyson, they need each other right now," Kai said. "I'll come back when it's your turn." If I win, he added silently. 


	29. Trust and Faith

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Trust and Faith  
  
Kai, Max, Kenny, and Tyson left Ray and Zarine to go back to the stadium.  
  
"The second battle will be between Kai from the Bladebreakers against Wilson the Dark Force!" Jazzman's cut through the audience's excited babble. "Let's hear some cheers for these two skilled bladers!"  
  
The crowd cheered and screamed loudly. From the spectators, girl worshippers of Kai chanted, "I love Kai! I love Kai!" over and over again. They were holding signs that were filled with pink, and red hears and wrote his name all over themselves. (I feel sorry for him.)  
  
Kai shut his eyes in annoyance, his eye muscle twitching dangerously.  
  
Brad sounded amused, "Looks like there is a Kai fan club here, A.J. Any ideas on the outcome of this match?"  
  
"Well, if Kai doesn't win this, then it's bye bye to the Bladebreakers," A.J. remarked. As if people didn't know already.  
  
"You're going to lose Kai," Wilson taunted.  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow, "Really? I wouldn't be so sure. I recall tying our last battle."  
  
Wilson's face contorted in anger. He had been trying to forget about that. To him, a draw is worse than a loss. Talk about weird!  
  
"Ready to settle this once and for all?" Wilson asked.  
  
"Let's get on with it!" Kai answered impatiently.  
  
Jazzman had barely opened his mouth for the countdown before both bladers had launched their blades.  
  
"It looks like Kai and Wilson are both eager to get this party started!" Brad said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, and it will be one wild ride," A.J. remarked.  
  
"Why are you so desperate to have Zarine?" Kai demanded suddenly in the middle of the match.  
  
Wilson replied, "Because she is the only one who can control Xeora. It was originally planned that Jordan will control Shadow, while Zarine controls Xeora, to make an invincible team. They say...well, never mind about that. It's really none of your concern. You should be more worried about your match!" He sent a fierce attack at Dranzer.  
  
Kai stood his ground and counter attacked. "Then why did Will use Shadow against Zarine?"  
  
Wilson smirked at that question. "It takes a great power of will to defeat Shadow and get out of that dimension. We knew that Zarine wouldn't fight her own brother...her willpower was weak...so that's why she lost."  
  
"You...how could you?" Kai spat out in anger. Even Boris wouldn't have done that. (Or would he??)  
  
The boys were all business after that little conversation. The intense battle raged and finally, after half an hour, Kai emerged victorious.  
  
"The winner is Kai!" Jazzman shouted. Over his loud voice, an audible chanting of "I love Kai," was heard once more. Kai's face was stony as he walked out of the stadium  
  
"Dare you to take one of those girls out, Kai," Tyson said, catching up to his team captain.  
  
"Shut up!" Kai snapped, really irritated. He sent Tyson a death glare.  
  
Max and Kenny had to stifle their own laughter in case Kai got mad at them too. They had seen a girl with Kai's name on every inch of her body, in blue, in her hair, on her clothes, bare arms...she even had a white scarf around her neck, just like Kai's. The only difference was that Kai's name was on it.  
  
They turned serious when they entered the room where Ray and Zarine were.  
  
"Any changes?" Kenny asked.  
  
Ray shook his head sadly. "What kind of brother would do that to his sister?" Tyson said, seething with anger. "Let me deal with Jordan in the next round!"  
  
"No!" Ray said hotly. His teammates all turned their attention to him. "He's mine. I'm going to do this. You hear? I am!"  
  
Tyson was taken aback. "All right! You can fight him!"  
  
"Good," Ray said before stalking out of the room.  
  
"Yeesh! (My word) He didn't have to get so excited," Tyson said, staring at the door where Ray had just left.  
  
"He does have a reason to want to battle against Jordan," Max reasoned, glancing at the girl lying on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Tyson sighed. "We all know. I just hope he has some kind of plan."  
  
Max chuckled. "Fancy hearing it from you, Tyson. Don't worry, Ray probably has a plan of some kind."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," Kenny said, a frown creasing his forehead. (Just pretend that you can see it!) "Ray hates Jordan so much, he might forget the whole thing and just attack him blindly. He being angry doesn't help."  
  
Tyson agreed, "Yeah, that's why I offered to battle instead."  
  
"Tyson, I doubt that you even had any kind of strategy when you offered," Kai commented dryly.  
  
Realizing his mistake, Tyson grinned sheepishly. "I guess not..." Kai wasn't surprised, but Max and Kenny both sweat dropped.  
  
Out in the hall, Ray punched the wall. He felt so angry with himself. [How could I let this happen] he thought. [If only I had gotten there sooner, I would have been able to help Zarine!]  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a jeering voice reached Ray's ears.  
  
Ray looked at the speaker. His features darkened considerably when his gaze landed on Jordan. The Dark Force team captain had a smug smile on his face. Ray clenched his hands into fists. It took all his willpower to restrain himself from strangling Jordan.  
  
"What do you want with her?" he demanded.  
  
"I just wanted to have her," Jordan replied. He paused before adding, "And do her, of course."  
  
Ray's blood boiled at that reply. He took Jordan by his collar and slammed him into the wall. He hissed, "Damn you! She's only fourteen!"  
  
"And three-quarters," Jordan corrected calmly. "Why does it matter? I'm seventeen. Girls in the Middle Ages were probably pregnant at her age."  
  
"I don't care! Lay one finger on her and I swear I will personally kill you," Ray warned before letting Jordan go.  
  
Jordan smirked and said mockingly, "Always a pleasure talking to you, Ray," before walking away.  
  
"I think one of us should stay here with her," Max said. "The Dark Force might try to kidnap Zarine again if someone's not here."  
  
Tyson snorted, "We know how desperate they are. They stop at nothing to get her!"  
  
"Hey, we'll stay with her," a voice from the door said.  
  
Kai, Max, Tyson and Kenny turned to look at the door. It was the Saint Shields. "Don't worry, we got it covered," Joseph said. "No one will be able to get past us."  
  
"Thanks!" Kenny said gratefully.  
  
"I'm going to go find Ray. He doesn't have all the facts yet. From the little that I managed to pry out of Wilson, I know that it is going to be the toughest battle he's ever fought," Kai said, his scarf flying behind him as he left the room.  
  
Kai found Ray in the brightly lit hallway just outside the washrooms. He was sitting down and had his face in his hands. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't even looked up when he heard the approaching footsteps.  
  
"Ray, when you battle Jordan, you have to be careful. I think he's going to use Shadow," Kai said anxiously.  
  
Ray looked at the blue haired teen sharply. "I thought that was Will's bit- beast!"  
  
"I don't know, but Wilson let it slip that they originally planned on having Jordan use Shadow and Zarine use Xeora to make an invincible team. He also said that it takes a great deal of willpower to get out of there," Kai told Ray, who was now looking at a potted plant thoughtfully.  
  
Ray heard his name being called by D.J. Jazzman. It was finally time for him to wipe the smirk off of his enemies' faces. "Thanks," he said to Kai quietly. Determined, he made his way to the battle arena.  
  
"It all comes down to this. The two teams each have one win and one loss. Who will prevail in the end? Will it be Jordan, team captain of the Dark Force? Or will it be Ray from the Bladebreakers?" A.J.'s question hung in the air. The winner of this round will be anyone's guess.  
  
Ray and Jordan matched each other hit for hit. However, Jordan was a stronger blader than Ray was. The tide slowly turned against the Chinese blader. Ray was not going to go down that easily. He hung on tight and waited for the right opportunity to strike back.  
  
Jordan yawned. "This is getting boring. Time to end this! Come out, Shadow, my great and terrible bit-beast!"  
  
Ray summoned his own bit-beast. "Driger!"  
  
Once again, the darkness that covered the stadium during the first battle threatened to consume the light. The darkness soon enveloped the stadium. Ray was confused. Why didn't Driger fight Shadow like Xeora did?  
  
'Because I'm not of the light,' Driger told him. 'Only a spirit of the light can fight Shadow lie that. Only the light can conquer the dark.'  
  
Driger leapt forward to attack Shadow, but the black griffon pushed Driger away easily. The white tiger slid a few feet back, but managed to stay on his feet.  
  
'Quickly, Ray!' Driger said urgently. 'Become one with me!'  
  
'How?'  
  
'Relax and open yourself to my presence. Feel my life through your veins.'  
  
As Shadow attacked Driger fiercely, Ray opened himself like his bit-beast had told him to. It felt so good, to feel another's energy pulsing through him.  
  
The tiger tackled the griffon, sending his opponent back. 'Very good, Ray!' Driger complimented.  
  
"Driger, hold Shadow off while I go find Zarine!" Ray said. He knew she had to be here somewhere.  
  
"Don't be foolish!" Jordan laughed. "I can make it impossible for you to find her. Don't you see? I control everything here, in this dimension."  
  
"You mean, we're in a different place now?" Ray asked, somewhat feeling incredulous.  
  
"God, you are dense. We're only in here spiritually, but like it make much of a difference. If you get trapped in here, you'll never wake up again in the real world."  
  
"What was the point of trapping Zarine in here then, huh? She'll be no use to you if she'll be unconscious forever," Ray said.  
  
"That's where you are wrong. I can release her mind."  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, seeing that you aren't going to get out of here...I can control her against her will if I leave a piece of her mind here. How do you think I was able to control her brother? He was my puppet all along, and Zarine really believed that her brother had turned against her," Jordan laughed mirthlessly.  
  
Ray clenched his teeth together. He was even angrier now. He threw himself at Jordan, who had managed to dodge him.  
  
Driger thought, 'Oh dear, it looked like the blood had rushed to his head.' He said to Ray sternly, 'Don't do anything foolish!'  
  
'What am I suppose to do then?' he asked hopelessly.  
  
'Trust in me. Have faith in Zarine and her bit-beast,' Driger answered gently. 'They might be trapped here, but they're still strong as long as they're together.'  
  
Another chapter finished! There's only about four or five more to go, then I'm officially done and I can move on to my next story (you'll know more about it after my final chappie!) 


	30. Unbroken Bond

I'm depressed now, someone has deleted me from their author alert list...sob :'( I have finally figured out the next part! grins happily Can we have some drum rolls, please?  
  
EXTREMELY LOUD DRUM ROLLS  
  
Here is...  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY! – Unbroken Bond  
  
Zarine woke up to find herself lying partially on Xeora's thick fur coat. (She's still a tiger.)  
  
"Xeora?" she said quietly, shaking the motionless tiger. When her bit-beast didn't answer, she called a little louder, "Xeora???" and shook her harder.  
  
Still Xeora didn't answer her. Panicking, she wondered if her bit-beast is dead. (I'm not sure if that can happen...but who cares.) She groped for Xeora's energy and felt a weak pulse. She breathed a sigh of relieve. At least her bit-beast was still alive.  
  
Then she felt the tiger stirring. Zarine's heart leapt for joy. "You're awake!" she said happily, hugging her only companion in the darkness.  
  
"Zarine, I'm sorry I couldn't win against Shadow," Xeora said in her melodic voice.  
  
"We'll find a way out. At least we're still together," Zarine said.  
  
"Not for long," another voice said.  
  
Zarine and Xeora looked up in search for the speaker. It was too dark, they couldn't see him, but they could feel his evil aura.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your heartwarming conversation just now," he said. "I'm afraid I have to separate the two of you."  
  
Suddenly, ropes came out of nowhere and dragged the two of them apart. When they were about thirty feet away from each other, two cages came down from above and trapped them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zarine demanded, rattling her cage bars.  
  
"I suggest you don't do that," he said. Zarine let out a gasp of pain as the bars grew hot in her hands. She quickly let go. "As I said before, I'm going to separate you," he repeated.  
  
"Well, you already did that!" the silver haired girl scoffed.  
  
"No, not quite," he said, smirking at the confused look on Zarine's face.  
  
He snapped his fingers and a thick white tube of light appeared in the middle of the cages. Xeora knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to sever the connection between her and Zarine!  
  
"Your bond is the strongest one I've seen by far," he said, clearly impressed. "But it doesn't matter, when the blade cuts it, it'll just be a memory."  
  
"You can't do this!" Xeora said, fury filling her voice. "How dare you do this to my chosen one?"  
  
Zarine's mind whirled. Chosen one? What does that mean? Why is he doing this?  
  
The person laughed softly. "But I can, and I will." He clapped his hands sharply.  
  
The blade came down slowly. Zarine and Xeora held onto each other's spirit as tightly as possible, but the blade was still stronger. It went down millimeter by millimeter. Zarine started to sob, it was hurting her so much. The pain only grew as the blade cut deeper.  
  
"I meant it to be fast and clean. Just let go of each other and it would be over," the man said.  
  
By the time the blade was halfway through, Zarine was lying on the ground, sobs raking through her body. Xeora desperately wanted to do something, but what could she do? She was trapped in that stupid cage.  
  
Xeora couldn't bare Zarine's pain any longer. She said in defeat, "Just let me go."  
  
Zarine only cling onto her bit-beast even tighter. "No, I won't! You're everything that I have!"  
  
"Stubborn girl! You're just going to be punished after this is done!" The man suddenly laughed chillingly. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you."  
  
In the meantime, Xeora wasn't going to let that happen if she could help it. She strengthened the connection between her and Zarine. The blade went down just a little farther before it stopped. The evil man was stunned.  
  
He growled angrily, "Cut!" The blade started hacking the bond, but it was like trying to cut into stone. "I said cut!" he roared. The blade came down so hard, it spilt in half.  
  
Zarine fell unconscious. All of her willpower had been spent. She was exhausted.  
  
Driger unexpectedly leapt into sight and tackled the man down. He killed the man with one swipe of his claws. As the man's body disintegrated, so did the cages. As soon as Xeora was free, she ran over to Zarine. Driger approached her and said urgently, "Hurry! We have to help Ray before Shadow catches up to him!"  
  
Xeora turned back into her true form, pick Zarine up and jumped onto Driger's back. "Let's go!" she said crisply. Driger ran at breakneck speed into the direction where Ray was.  
  
"Where's your bit-beast?" someone asked from behind Ray. "I hope you haven't lost your kitty in the dark."  
  
Ray grimly turned around, knowing there was no chance of escaping. He hoped Driger had managed to rescue Zarine by now.  
  
"Don't tell me that pathetic tiger had gone to save Zarine and her bit- beast! Because he's probably too late!" Jordan said. "Shadow, go and kill him so I can have a laugh."  
  
[Uh oh!] Ray thought. [I'm a goner...]  
  
"Not so fast!" a feminine voice said sharply.  
  
They turned and saw a woman on Driger's back. Ray and Jordan both stared, stunned at her beauty. Then, Ray noticed she was carrying Zarine. Now his attention was on the girl he loved. He hoped that she's fine. Driger walked to him. The woman jumped down from Driger's back and passed Zarine to him.  
  
"Here, take her while Driger and I fight Shadow," she instructed. Noticing the worry on his face, she told him reassuringly, "Don't worry, Zarine will be fine."  
  
"Xeora!" Shadow snarled.  
  
Ray's head turned to look at the woman. She was Zarine's bit-beast? He remembered now! That's right! She looked like that when she was in her true form.  
  
"What?" Xeora asked calmly.  
  
"I see that my servant had failed break off the connection between you and the girl," Shadow said.  
  
"Glad you noticed," the woman said dryly. Her eyes suddenly blazed. "You go too far, you pitiful creature. You know that Zarine and I can beat you once we've regained our strength, so you attempted to break us off from each other. I'll make you pay for that!"  
  
"What can you do? The girl is weak. One blow from my claws and she's history," Shadow laughed.  
  
"You will not touch her! You underestimate me," Xeora said softly, but menacingly. She shimmered and transformed into a tiger. "Driger, let's get rid of this annoying creature!"  
  
Driger and Xeora jumped onto Shadow, biting and scratching him. Meanwhile, Jordan ran toward Ray like a mad bull. Ray jumped out of his way. There was no way he could fight with Zarine in his arms, so he gently put her on the ground, and turned to face Jordan. They were soon locked in a furious fight. Jordan punched Ray in the stomach and Ray fell down, winded. Jordan ran towards Zarine. As Shadow was thrown back by the two tigers, he shrieked, "Kill the girl!"  
  
Driger and Xeora turned to Zarine. Too late, Jordan was already by her. He kneeled down and pulled Zarine up so she was leaning against his chest. He took a knife out and positioned it threateningly over her throat.  
  
He warned, "Don't move, or she dies!"  
  
"Just kill her!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"No!" he said firmly. "I'm not killing her." Then he added, "Unless someone makes a wrong move."  
  
The tigers didn't dare to move, in case he does kill Zarine. They looked at each other helplessly. Without warning, Jordan dropped his knife and fell onto the ground. Ray had snuck up from behind and punched him in the back of his head. Driger and Xeora didn't waste another moment. They attacked Shadow with everything they had. The black griffon began to disintegrate. "No!" he cried as his legs disappeared. "I can't be destroyed!"  
  
The darkness in the stadium dissolved when Shadow disappeared. Ray blinked in the light. He was back in the stadium, but where was Zarine? He looked around him.  
  
'She's safe in the dressing room where you left her. As soon as I'm back in her beyblade, she'll wake up,' Xeora said.  
  
"The winner is Ray! The Bladebreakers win this tournament!" Jazzman shouted over the cheers of the spectators. The two tigers returned to his blade.  
  
Ray looked at Jordan. He was kneeling on the ground, staring at his blade, unable to believe that he had lost. Since Shadow was destroyed, Will's mind was free from the Dark Force's control.  
  
Will yelled, "Someone seize the Dark Force! They're criminals!"  
  
"Kid, calm down!" Jazzman said.  
  
"They killed my parents!" he yelled at him. "You should do something about that!"  
  
The whole crowd fell into silence. The Dark Force panicked. They were about to fun away, but security guards were already filtering through the doors. They were hand cuffed and sent to the police station.  
  
Ray ran down the hallway and into the dressing room. Will followed close behind, and behind Will, the Bladebreakesr. Ray held his beyblade out and a white light came out. It disappeared into Zarine's blade. He turned to Zarine, but Will was already kneeling beside her. Zarine stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hiya, lil' sis," Will said softly.  
  
Zarine threw her arms around her brother and buried her face in his shirt. "I thought you had abandoned me!"  
  
"I'm sorry! The Dark Force made me do that to you. I was being controlled by them," Will explained, hugging her tightly. "I promise I won't desert you, ever."

I wouldn't have Zarine killed! You think I'd have my favourite OC killed??? Now that the finals are over...the Bladebreakers deserves some explanations about the Dark Force's intention, etc. If you are confused about something, tell me in your reviews so I can include it in the next one or two chapters! 


	31. Fun in the Pool

Chapter Thirty-One – Fun in the Pool  
  
"You really saved the day," Joseph said to Ray, when he came in with the rest of his team.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he said, looking wistfully at Zarine. He was the one who had rescued her, but she was too busy hugging her brother to notice anyone else. The others watched the two siblings with a smile on their faces.  
  
Then Mr. D. came in. "Hello, kids."  
  
Zarine and Will broke off their hug to look at Mr. D. The old man said, "I believe you'll be happy to hear that the Dark Force had been arrested for murder..."  
  
"And for kidnapping and child abuse!" Ray added hotly. "They whipped Zarine half to death when they kidnapped her. You can still se the marks on her back!"  
  
"Oh dear, it looks like you'll have to fill me in on a lot of things," Mr. D. said. "We'll talk about this later. Some of you look dead on your feet. It's now two o'clock. I'll pick you up for dinner at six thirty at the hotel, and then you can tell me everything."  
  
They nodded. "I'll drop you off at your hotel," Mr. D. offered.  
  
"No thanks," Ozuma declined. "We can go on our own."  
  
"Mariam, you guys should come to dinner with us," Zarine said.  
  
Mariam looked inquiringly at Ozuma. "Yeah, sure," he said. "We'll see you later."  
  
Will stared at Mariam. She was pretty and really hot. He shook his head and followed Zarine out of the room.  
  
"Oh ya! Will, this is my team, the Bladebreakers. The one with the hat is Tyson. The blonde haired one is Max. Kenny, a.k.a. Chief is the one with the lap top. Kai is the tall one with the scarf," Zarine introduced her teammates to her brother. "And last but not least," she felt her pulse quicken just looking at him, "The one with the bandana is Ray." Ray turned his gaze on her, and she quickly looked away.  
  
They got into a limo and arrived in front of the hotel in five minutes.  
  
"Go upstairs and rest while I get Will a room," Mr. D. said.  
  
Zarine climbed into bed as soon as she entered the room that she and Ray shared. Ray just stood against the wall watching her. When she noticed his stare, she flushed.  
  
"Were you the one who saved me?" she asked.  
  
"Never mind that now, just go to sleep," Ray answered.  
  
"Fine," she sighed. 'So was he?' she asked Xeora. She knew her bit-beast would tell her.  
  
Xeora answered, 'Yeah. He and Driger fought very hard. You should make him get some rest too.'  
  
"Ray, you better go to sleep!" Zarine ordered. "Xeora just told me how hard you and Driger fought in the final round."  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Ray asked, rising his eyebrow.  
  
Zarine answered sweetly, "I just won't go to sleep until you do." Then she yawned. She was really tired.  
  
Sighing, Ray climbed into his own bed. He knew Zarine meant what she said, even though she was exhausted. "You happy now?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"No, it's too hot in here. Go and turn on the air conditioning for me," she commanded.  
  
Ray got up and did what she told him to do. He was going to get her to sleep no matter what. Luckily for him, Zarine was satisfied and went to sleep. At about four o'clock, Zarine woke up, feeling cold. She shivered under her blankets. An idea sprung into her head when she looked at the lump on the other bed. Her teeth chattered as she got up. Stifling her giggles, she poked Ray and woke him up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm cold," Zarine answered.  
  
He opened his eyes and said incredulously, "You woke me up for that? Just turn the air conditioner off!"  
  
"But I want to be warm now," she complained.  
  
Ray sighed. "Just get under my blankets."  
  
Zarine immediately dived under the covers. "You can be so annoying, you know," he grumbled.  
  
The petite girl giggled mischievously, "I couldn't resist! Besides, I was really cold..."  
  
"Well, now you're warm, so be quiet and I can go back to sleep already," Ray said.  
  
"Geez," she said, rolling her eyes before closing them. Ray felt her shivering on the other side. He rolled over and pulled her closer with one arm so she'd get warm. She sighed contentedly and fell asleep.  
  
"So, I hope my sister didn't treat you like slaves," Will remarked. He was eating chips and cookies with Max, Tyson and Kenny. Kai was standing against the wall, with his arms crossed.  
  
"What do you mean? Treat us like slaves?" Max asked, confused.  
  
"I see she hasn't yet. What a relieve. Basically, she can get you to do things that she wants without even trying. If you try to refuse, she would find a good comeback, and you can't find an excuse not to. Believe me, she had done that to me my whole life," Will explained. "She's already spoiled enough."  
  
"Really? She acts mature most of the time," Kai said. "Unlike some people in this room."  
  
"Well, Zarine is just full of surprises. She was probably just not comfortable enough with you yet," Will said. Then he remembered something. "I need to ask you something. Does Zarine like Ray or something?"  
  
"Maybe," Kenny replied thoughtfully, nibbling on his cookie. "I know that Ray really likes her though."  
  
"What?" Tyson asked, dropping his chips in shock. "Ray likes Zarine?!"  
  
"Tyson, I knew you weren't very observant, but how can you not know?" Max asked. "It's so obvious! Why do you think he wanted to battle so bad in the final round?"  
  
Tyson said as he digested this 'new' information, "Ah...now I see what you mean."  
  
"You can always just ask her," Kenny suggested. "You're her brother, she'll probably tell you anything."  
  
"Not always. She's such a private person. If she doesn't want you to know something, nothing, and I mean, nothing, can pry it out of her," Will said.  
  
"Yeah, we had an experience. Zarine wouldn't even speak a word about her past. Kai had to threaten to kick her off the team before she'd tell us," Max said.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Zarine said to Ray at six ten.  
  
Ray groaned, "It can't be time to wake up already!"  
  
"Well, it is! I've already took a shower. You better get up now,' she said impatiently.  
  
He got up and decided to take a quick shower. "Hurry up!" Zarine's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "We're going to be late!"  
  
He said loudly, "I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Zarine opened it and saw her brother. "Hey, Will!" she chirped, smiling at him.  
  
"You ready yet? The others are waiting," her brother said.  
  
"Ray was being lazy and wouldn't get up," Zarine said defensively.  
  
"Thanks a lot," the Chinese boy said sarcastically from behind.  
  
"You look good tonight," Will complimented his younger sister on the way down to the lobby. She was wearing a dark red top with a jean skirt. Her hair was put up in a ponytail off to one side so her curls spilled over her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks!" she said brightly. It was good being with him again.  
  
Ray took a good look at her. [She does look good tonight.] he thought. [Her neck looks too bare though. She needs a necklace...]  
  
"Will, we should go for ice-cream after dinner!" Zarine was saying cheerfully as they were going down in the elevator.  
  
Her brother grinned, "No objections here." He loved ice-cream, but not with the passion that Zarine has.  
  
Everyone was waiting for them by the time they arrived. "Finally!" Tyson said. "We thought you were never going to come down!"  
  
"I've reserved us a table for twelve in a restaurant not far from here," Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
They walked into the cool night. "So what took you so long? Choosing the outfit, or doing your hair?" Tyson asked Zarine.  
  
"Actually, Ray was the reason why I was late," Zarine answered  
  
"Really?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"You really shouldn't stereotype people," she said disapprovingly. She turned to look at Will and saw that he was openly staring at Mariam. Luckily, Max was chatting animatedly with Mariam and didn't notice.  
  
"Will, I really wouldn't if I were you," Zarine said lightly.  
  
"Huh, why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because Maxie's got the first claim on her," Zarine answered.  
  
"Does she like him?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe," she said evasively. "I wouldn't go for her if I were you."  
  
He sighed, "Oh well."  
  
"So how old are you?" Mr. D. asked.  
  
"I'm sixteen and a half, sir," Will replied.  
  
"You're around the same age as the others are," Mr. D. said.  
  
Tyson suddenly bellowed, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"It's just up ahead," the bald man answered with a chuckle.  
  
They entered the brightly lit restaurant. There were a lot of people waiting for a seat. "I've reserved a table here for twelve under the name, Dickenson," Mr. D. said to the waitress.  
  
She led them to a private parlor. There was a huge table in the middle of the room. Zarine sat down beside Will naturally. Max was going to sit on the other side of her, but changed his mind when he saw Ray looking at him hopefully. "Ray, why don't you sit here instead?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged as if he couldn't care less.  
  
"Why are we in a private parlor?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Haven't you ever eaten at a Chinese restaurant?" Will asked.  
  
Kenny shook his head. "That would explain it. In a restaurant as crowded as this, it's very loud."  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Max asked.  
  
"Go and see for yourself," Will said.  
  
Max, Kenny, and Tyson ran out to the main dinning area. They came back a few minutes later with their hands over their ears. Max exclaimed, "God! Who can stand to eat in there?"  
  
They explained everything to Mr. Dickenson over dinner. "You'll have to go to the police station tomorrow. I believe they have some questions for you," Mr. D. said after their story. "Oh, yes. In one week's time, there will be a party for all the teams from the tournament. You're expected to be there. It will be formal."  
  
"That means I'll have to o shopping," Zarine mused as she finished her last cube of jello.  
  
"I hope that doesn't mean that you're going to go all out and make me a poor man," Kai remarked.  
  
"I'll take that into consideration," she said jokingly. "Mariam, you have to come with me."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Mariam said to her friend said.  
  
"Sweet!" the silver haired girl said happily. She speared two of Will's jello from his bowl and began to eat them.  
  
"Hey!" Will protested indignantly. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Zarine just grinned cheekily at him. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Will didn't say anything. He was annoyed but what could he do? She was already eating them.  
  
Ray looked at Zarine in surprise. [She must be really hyper today! I have never seen her being this playful before!]  
  
The next day, they spent a long time at the police station. Zarine was so tired of them asking her if she was sure there was nothing that she forgot or left out. She was ready to scream with frustration. At one in the afternoon, she was still stuck in that stupid questioning room. She felt as if she was the one who got arrested. When they finally they let her go, the others were waiting for her.  
  
"They sure kept you in there for a long time," Kenny commented.  
  
"No kidding! Where's Ray?" she asked when she noticed he wasn't there.  
  
"He went to go get something," Max replied. "He should be back any minute.)  
  
Then Ray came into sight with an ice-cream cone in his hand. He held the ice-cream to her. "This is for you," he said.  
  
The tiny girl squealed with delight. "Thanks!" she exclaimed happily, and immediately started licking it.  
  
"You're free to go now," one of the police told them. "You have to come back tomorrow though."  
  
"What for?" Tyson asked. "I hope it's not more questions."  
  
"No, actually, you'll be getting answers." The police said. "You'll be out of here in less than an hour."  
  
They all took a deep breath of fresh air as soon as she stepped out of that stuffy police station.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Zarine asked.  
  
"I say we go back to the hotel and swim!" Max said.  
  
"But I don't have a bathing suit, and neither does Will," she said, dismayed.  
  
"Let's go and get you one then," Kai said.  
  
"Sweet!" she said brightly. "You're the best!'" She went up to him and gave him a quick hug. Kai was a little surprised by that, because he didn't know that Zarine was that affectionate, but he went ahead and hugged her back anyways.  
  
Ray, however, felt really jealous. How come he didn't get a hug when he gave her ice-cream? She had been ignoring since last night. The only time she even acknowledged his presence was when he gave her the ice-cream. He didn't understand it. She had been with him almost 24/7, until yesterday. Why was she neglecting him now?  
  
"Man, your teammates sure spoil you a lot," Will said.  
  
His little sister smiled and said, "I know, and I love every minute of it!"  
  
In the store, Zarine wanted to get a dark blue bikini with jewels that from the outline of a star on the left side of each piece.  
  
"Don't you think you already have enough clothes that are blue already?" Ray pointed out.  
  
"Good point," the silver haired girl said absently. She chose a red one with a jeweled heart instead. Her brother just got a pair of black swimming trunks.  
  
The pool was empty when they got there. "This is awesome!" Max said. He looked at the equipment, standing at the edge of the pool. Should he get a floating bed, or should he get a ball? Suddenly, someone pushed him from behind, causing him to fall into the pool. His head broke through the surface and saw Zarine laughing her head off. Her laugh turned into a scream when Kai gave her a push.  
  
Choking and spluttering, she complained, "Kai! What did you do that for?"  
  
Kai just smirked in response. Tyson thought he could run into Kai and shove him into the pool. He ran full speed toward Kai, just when he thought he would succeed, he slipped. Kai quickly moved out of his way, and he fell head first into the pool. He heard the others laughing hysterically when he came back up.  
  
"Real smart move there, Tyson," Ray gasped, tears running down his face.  
  
"Let's play Marco-Polo!" Kenny suggested. The others agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"Who wants to be it?' Ray asked, looking around. When no one answered, he said. "I'll be it then." He closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
He spent the first few minutes swimming around, trying to catch people. Due to the fact that she was too short, Zarine had to tread water while the others managed to keep their heads above the water by standing on their tip- toes. She got tired after a while and swam to a corner. She figured she could always swim away if Ray got too close.  
  
"Zarine, can't you touch the bottom?" Tyson asked teasingly.  
  
"Tyson, I am a head shorter than you are!" she yelled to him on the other side of the pool.  
  
Unknown to her, Ray had swum towards the direction of a voice he heard. It came as a total surprise when he suddenly appeared in front of her. Ray heard a small gasp and he smiled triumphantly. He did get someone! Zarine was helpless since she was trapped. She decided to try and make a break for it anyways. Ray heard a splash and he reached out his arm to stop whoever that was. He managed to grab Zarine by the waist. As soon as he grabbed her, he knew who it was.  
  
"Gee, I wonder she this is?" he said with feigned thoughtfulness as his hands went around, feeling her stomach and back. The small girl blushed. Her skin tingled under his touch.  
  
"Zarine!" Ray guessed. He opened his eyes and met her emerald ones. She quickly averted her eyes though, feeling shy.  
  
She managed to get Tyson in under a minute, since he was making so much noise. She had no idea who he was until she felt his big belly. Who else would have it?  
  
After, they played tag instead. When they were tired of being in the water, they decided to go and clean up for an early shower. Will took his towel, but someone had snatched it out of his hand. He turned to look for the guilty one.  
  
"Thanks," his sister said sweetly.  
  
"Zarine, give it back," he said. "You should have your own."  
  
"Well, I forgot it," she said.  
  
"Too bad, it was your own fault. Now give it," he ordered.  
  
Ray glared at her brother. If it had been him, he would have given to Zarine without a fight.  
  
She said, "Make me," before running away.  
  
"Come back here, you little brat!" Will called, running after her.  
  
They ran into the lobby and people stared at them. Zarine pushed the button for the elevator. The door didn't open. She heard her brother yelling, "I'm going to get you."  
  
[Uh oh!] she thought. Then she saw the fire escape door. She opened it and ran up the stairs. Will caught her on the second landing.  
  
"I caught you. Now, give it back," he said.  
  
"Fine," Zarine said, disappointed.

* * *

I hope you like it! Thanks to 0bss3ssi0n for one of her ideas...won't tell you what yet. I don't want to spoil it for you! 


	32. Why?

Chapter Thirty-Two – Why?  
  
"You can have the shower first," Ray offered.  
  
"No thanks. I'm going to take forever with my hair like this," Zarine said, pointing to her tangled mess of curls.  
  
"Okay," he said, and went to get some clothes out.  
  
Zarine fell onto the bed, hugging a pillow. She was really tired and hungry after that long swim. She sighed and closed her eyes. Ray looked over his shoulder at her small body on the bed. (She is still in her bikini.)  
  
[Man, she's hot!] he thought. His eyes never left her until he had to close the door to the bathroom. He didn't even notice that he dropped his shirt on the floor.  
  
"Oh no!" he muttered as he came out of the shower. "I must have dropped my shirt outside."  
  
When he came out, he saw Zarine sleeping. He thought he better wake her up before she gets a cold since she wasn't exactly wearing a lot of clothes.  
  
She yawned, and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "You better take a shower before you get a cold or your brother will kill me," Ray said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," she said vaguely. She was still tired. Suddenly, she just noticed that Ray was shirtless.  
  
[What a hottie! He's got such a good body...]she thought dreamily to herself, admiring Ray's well-toned chest. Then, her face turned into a bright shade of red when she realized that she had been gawking at him. She carefully avoided looking at him as she got out some clean clothes. Ray also kept his eyes away from her. He knew if he did, he'd probably end up doing something stupid. Yet he could not help but to at least sneak a look at her. Zarine, however, had more control over herself. She managed not to look at him, even though she was tempted to.  
  
While Zarine was struggling to get the hairbrush through her hair, her thoughts turned to Ray. [He looked so hot! I really like him. He is such a sweetie...When should I tell him? Tonight? Nah, I should get him something first. He did save me in the finals. Now what should I get him?] she wondered. She spent long time thinking, but no good ideas came to her, only stupid ones.  
  
Then the greatest idea came to her. She thought he would really like it. She hoped so.

* * *

Ray's POV  
  
Will came in when Zarine was talking a shower. I was just flapping through the channels to see if anything good was on.  
  
"Hey, is Zarine still in the shower?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "Is she always that playful?"  
  
Will smiled, "You have no idea. Sometimes she is just so exasperating, you just want to spank her, but that's what makes her so lovable. Besides, she is so sweet and cute, I wouldn't trade her for any other girl. Tell her to come and see me when she comes out." He turned around and left.  
  
Cute and sweet? I certainly wouldn't us those words to describe Zarine. Then again, she seemed so different from the gril I thought I knew.  
  
The ring of the phone interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" I said into the receiver.  
  
"Hi, is Zarine there?" a male voice on the other end asked.  
  
I wondered who that person was. Why on earth would a guy want to talk to her? "She's in the shower right now," I replied.  
  
"Not anymore," Zarine's voice said. She took the phone out of my hand.

* * *

Normal POV  
  
"Hello?" Zarine said. Ray was listening intently to her side of the conversation.  
  
"Hey Zarine," that guy said.  
  
"Hey, Jeffie!" Zarine said happily, recognizing the voice. Ray wondered what made her so cheerful all of a sudden.  
  
"I've been so worried about you. So have are you and Will?" 'Jeffie' asked, concerned.  
  
"Jeff, I'm fine. I can take care of myself," she said. "Will is fine too."  
  
"Who was the guy that just answered the phone?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It was just Ray," Zarine replied. "He's my roommate. So why did you call?"  
  
"Oh. I was wondering if you and Will wanted to come and live with me. My parents said they'll love to have you!" Jeff said excitedly.  
  
The small girl sighed and bit her lip. There was a long silence. "Zarine? You here still?" he asked when Zarine didn't answer. He thought the line had been cut off or something.  
  
"I don't know..." she finally answered. At this point, Ray was convinced that this Jeff had just asked her out. He really hoped she wouldn't. "I'll just have to get back to you on that after I talk with Will about it," she continued.  
  
"Okay. I really hope you can! Miss ya lots!" he said.  
  
"Miss you too! Love ya!" Zarine said before hanging up the phone. She hurried out of the room as soon as she put the phone back.  
  
Now Ray was so jealous, he thought he would burst with it. Not just jealousy, but resentment too. He disliked the fact that Zarine was forgetting him. She never even looks at him twice. It was like he was just a decoration, or an unnecessary thing to her or something. But then again, how can he expect to compete with all the other guys that she can get?  
  
By the sound of that conversation between Jeff and Zarine, it looked like that she would go out with him for sure. What she had said at the end had confirmed it. Now what was it? He snorted, that's right; it was "love ya." [Why didn't she love, or at least, like me? I saved her after all, and I was there when she needed me...Her heart belongs to someone else. I shouldn't have told her that I loved her. I shouldn't even have loved her in the first place!  
  
She probably just used us to help her, or something. I would have never suspected that she was like that...until now.] The more he thought about it, the more angry he became, making unreasonable assumptions that only made him even angrier with her.  
  
"Hey, big bro!" Zarine said excitedly. "Guess what!"  
  
Will smiled at Zarine's excited face. "What is it?"  
  
"Jeff just called. He asked if we wanted to go and live with him! Aunt Ella and Uncle Jimmy said they would love to have us!" she told him.  
  
Will frowned. "What about your team?"  
  
"I don't even know what they're planning to do after the party. I think they're just going to go home afterwards..." she answered. "I'll just ask Ray or Kai later."

* * *

After dinner, Ray sat alone in the room, watching TV, since Zarine was off with Will and Max. They were going to some candy factory or something. He sighed. She didn't even talk to him during dinner. [Didn't she know that if we're not going to Tyson's dojo, or Kai's mansion, then we won't see each other again until December, when we go to the World Championships?] he snapped out of his reverie. [What do I care? I'm supposed to be mad at her! It'll be better for me if I just forgot that I ever loved her.]  
  
He was so frustrated with himself. As much as he wanted to forget about Zarine, he couldn't. She kept haunting him in his mind. Some of his frustration must have shown on his face, because the first thing out of Zarine's mouth when she came in was, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
[Doesn't she know?] he thought incredulously. [No, I guess not, since she was too busy with that brother of hers.]  
  
He snapped, "If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you." He even sent her a glare.  
  
Zarine looked away. She couldn't bear to look at his angry face, knowing that she was probably the reason why he was so upset.  
  
[Why is he so mad at me? What did I do?] she thought, confused. [How does he expect me to know why he is upset? I 'm not a freaking mind reader. I wish I was, then at least, I can find out what his problem is.]  
  
When she finally looked up at Ray again, she asked softly, "You sure you don't want to tell me what it is?"  
  
"It's none of your business," he answered coldly, before walking past her to leave.  
  
She nearly flinched at his cold tone. He had never talked to her like that before. She sighed sadly and slowly lay on her bed. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Yeah, that was probably it. He was probably giving her the cold shoulder so she would get the signal. She didn't understand it. Everything between them was fine in the afternoon, he had even gotten her an ice-cream cone!  
  
She closed her eyes. It makes her head hurt just trying to figure out why. She decided that she didn't have to know why. Maybe if she got him something, and be nicer to him, he'd like her more? If only she didn't have so little time to make him like her again. She only had five days, she better think up of all the tricks that she had used to win guys' hearts.

* * *

Another one done! Yay! I better go do my homework now! 


	33. Change of Attitude

Chapter Thirty-Three – Change of Attitude  
  
When Ray came back, Zarine was already asleep, lying onto of her blankets. Her chest rose and fell slowly and steadily. She looked so peaceful, so pure and so innocent. He almost regretted being mean to her earlier, almost, but not quite. Taking a step closer towards her, he saw goose bumps on her arms. He turned away, feeling annoyed at himself. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even keep his eyes off of her!  
  
He got into his own bed, but couldn't sleep. He didn't think it was right for him to just let Zarine catch a cold like that, even if he was mad at her. Throwing the covers off of him, he got up, went over to Zarine and picked her up. He tucked the sleeping girl in snugly before going to sleep on her bed.

* * *

Zarine's POV  
  
The next morning, I woke up, confused. How did I get there? I remembered thinking about Ray and I assumed that I fell asleep on my bed. How did I end up in Ray's bed?  
  
Did Ray move me to his bed? Why? I'll ask him later, if he'll even talk to me. I better go make breakfast for the others.  
  
Inside the kitchen, I saw that Kai was already drinking coffee.  
  
"Morning," I greeted him with a smile.  
  
Kai just looked at me before turning back to his coffee. I sighed and rolled my eyes. What was up with guys?  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.  
  
He just grunted.  
  
I sighed again, "As much as I would like to read your mind, I can't. So do you want pancakes, waffles or what?"  
  
"I'll just have a sandwich," he answered finally.  
  
"With what?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever," he replied.  
  
"If you don't like what I put in your sandwich, then it's just too bad," I said, annoyed.  
  
I bustled around the kitchen, getting ingredients. Ray came in, sleepy eyed, when I put the sandwich in front of Kai.  
  
My eyes brightened at the sight of him. Maybe he'll be nicer today. I smiled at him, "Hey Ray! What do you want to eat?"  
  
Looking down at me, his face expressionless, he replied icily, "No thanks, I'll do it myself."  
  
My smile faded. My heart sank, I had a bad feeling that he won't forgive me anytime soon. Shaking off that feeling, I decided I would try again later.  
  
I decided to make pancakes for the rest of the team. I opened the cupboard and saw the mixing bowl way up at the top. I stood on my tiptoes, but I still couldn't reach it. I turned around and looked at Ray, who was just putting waffles in the toaster, pleadingly. He just looked at me coldly before turning away. Luckily, Kai, who was putting his plate away, reached up and got the mixing bowl for me.  
  
"Thanks," I said gratefully.

* * *

Normal POV  
  
Kai frowned at Ray. Something was wrong. Ray usually helped Zarine without even thinking. And what was with that cold attitude?  
  
One by one, the Bladebreakers appeared. By the time, Zarine was finished cooking, even Tyson had dragged himself out of bed to find out what that mouthwatering smell was.  
  
"I can't wait to dig in," Will said eagerly. "Her cooking is the best!"  
  
"No kidding!" Max agreed.  
  
Zarine put a plate of buttered pancakes loaded with syrup in front of Kenny, Max, Will and Tyson. She sat down beside the empty seat beside Ray, and smiled at her friends and brother eating her pancakes happily.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat something?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow. She'd usually eat something, even if it was only ice-cream.  
  
The small girl shook her head, "No, I don't feel well." Catching to worried look on her brother's face, she assured, "It's only a headache."  
  
"Go lie down," Will told her firmly.  
  
"Alright," she said and left.  
  
"Ray, why don't you go and make sure she's all right?" Kai said.  
  
"Fine," Ray said reluctantly and followed Zarine.  
  
"I know you don't want to come," Zarine said without turning around. Looking back, she reassured him, "I'll be fine, you can go back."  
  
He stopped and stared at her as she disappeared into the room. She closed the door behind her quietly. Standing against the door, she sighed. She knew Ray was never going to follow her. He was still mad at her. The treatment he had given her earlier had proved it. Once he would have given anything to be with her, now he would give anything to stay away from her. Maybe she should quit the team, and go back home. She wanted to forget the last two years and leave it behind her.  
  
After Zarine had gone inside, Ray stood in front of the door, debating whether he should go in or not. He had been so mean to her. His hand moved onto the doorknob. He wanted to turn it and open the door, but he couldn't. A part of him still wanted to ignore her and hurt her, so she would know what it felt like when she neglected him.  
  
'You're being childish,' Driger said disapprovingly in his head.  
  
'Am not!' he retorted.  
  
'Then go in there and apologize,' his bit-beast said.  
  
'I can't!' Ray said. 'Besides, she probably doesn't even care.' He removed his hand from the doorknob instantly.  
  
Driger sighed, 'It's your decision. Choose wisely, because you may never have another chance.'  
  
Later...  
  
Zarine was walking down the hall in search of her teammates. Her headache was gone, but instead of feeling better, she felt worse. She couldn't get her mind off of Ray and how his attitude toward her had completely changed. She was so preoccupied, she walked right into Max.  
  
"Sorry!" Zarine said.  
  
"It's okay," Max smiled at her. Noticing the sad look on her face, he asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Zarine forced a smile and replied, "Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
He could tell she was lying, but knew better than to push the subject. "Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm here." Then he remembered something. "Oh ya! Mariam called and said she'd meet you at the mall at two today."  
  
Her face lit up at the prospect. "Thanks!"  
  
"Come on, we're supposed to meet the others to go to the police station," he said.  
  
On the street, Kai walked with Ray. "What's up with you two?" Kai asked.  
  
"Who do you mean by 'you two'?" Ray asked, pretending not to know what Kai meant.  
  
"Ray, don't play games with me!" Kai snapped. "I meant you and Zarine!"  
  
"Nothing," Ray replied coldly.  
  
"I'm not stupid, you know. Why would your attitude toward her change if there was nothing wrong?" Kai asked.  
  
"It's not like she had been extremely nice to me either. She never spends time with me anymore. All she cares about is that brother of hers," Ray said.  
  
"Don't tell me you're jealous!" Kai said incredulously. It was totally ridiculous!  
  
Ray snorted, "Jealous? Me?" But as he said those words, he wondered if he had been jealous. "Let's stop talking about her, I'm sick of it."  
  
Kai didn't pursue the subject any further. He could tell Ray was really jealous and upset.  
  
Will was walking with Zarine some distance behind the others. Zarine had been really quiet the whole way. Will wondered what was up with her. She looked really unhappy.  
  
"Zarine, is there something wrong?" he asked quietly.  
  
Zarine shook her head, and answered, "It's nothing."  
  
"Yeah right, it's nothing! It must be something bad to make you look this sad," he said.  
  
"Ray is mad at me, and I don't know why," she told her brother. Maybe he could help her figure out what Ray's problem was.  
  
"Ask him," Will suggested.  
  
"I guess that might work," Zarine answered uncertainly.  
  
At the police station, a police told them t wait in a room. Then, a hand cuffed Jordan came in with an officer.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson said you should know what the Dark Force wanted, so I bought their leader here, to answer your questions," the officer told them.  
  
Zarine stiffened at the sight of Jordan. She pressed close to the person next to her for comfort. That person stepped away and set distance between them. She looked up and met Ray's unfriendly stare. 


	34. Starlight

Chapter Thirty-Four – Starlight  
  
Instead, she stepped closer to the person on the other side of her, which turned out to be Kai. He had been watching Ray and Zarine. He didn't like how Ray kept on pushing Zarine away.  
  
Kai thought, [That girl needs him and yet he is too blind to see it.]  
  
Sensing Zarine's insecurity around Jordan, Kai put his arm around her shoulder to reassure her. He felt her tense body relax a little. She smiled appreciatively at him.  
  
Ray watched this whole scene with great dislike. [What's Kai thinking? Putting his arm around Zarine?]  
  
"Why did you want Zarine so much?" Max started questioning Jordan.  
  
"Because she is the only one who can control Xeora," Jordan replied in a bored tone. "I believe I have told you this before."  
  
"How do you know?" Kenny inquired.  
  
"By her looks," Jordan replied.  
  
Everyone's head snapped up to look at him in astonishment. "What do my looks have anything to do with my connection with Xeora?" Zarine demanded.  
  
"Every three centuries, you shall find my chosen one. She shall have hair like the stars and her eyes shall be ever changing," he quoted. "That was the inscription on the stone box that contained the Spirit of the Light. It was rumoured that the stone came from a star, but it's highly unlikely."  
  
"How will Zarine help you in battle?' Kai asked.  
  
Jordan answered, "When a Spirit of the Light and a Spirit of the Dark battle together, they make an extremely powerful team. Xeora and Shadow are the most powerful ones making them virtually invincible."  
  
"Why did you want our bit-beasts?" Ray asked.  
  
The captain of the Dark Force shrugged, "I don't know. It was simply an order from my superiors.  
  
"You mean, the head of your association is still roaming about?" Kenny squeaked in fear.  
  
"Yep, don't think for a moment you're safe," Jordan said menacingly.  
  
"Take him away," Kai said to the officer. "We don't have any more questions."  
  
The officer nodded and led Jordan out. Then a lady walked in. She went over to Zarine. Holding out something to the petite girl, she asked, "Is this yours?"  
  
Zarine gasped. It was her locket! "Thank you so much!' she said to the lady. The woman smiled and left.  
  
The others crowded around her, looking curiously at the locket in her hand. She ran her finger over it. It looked the same as the last time she saw it. It was in a heart shape. The edge had a complicated looking border around it, and in the middle, there was a star carved into it. The star was shining. On the back, her initials, Z.A.S. was engraved in fancy lettering. Below it was a smaller version of the star on the front.  
  
"What do your initials stand for?" Kai asked curiously. She hadn't told them her last name yet. It wasn't necessary for them to find out. Her first name was so unusual, it didn't matter.  
  
"Zarine Alaina (Ah-lay-na) Star," she whispered, still staring at her locket, more specifically, at the shining star.

* * *

Flashback  
  
Jeff and Zarine were locked in a tight embrace. It was their last night together. Who knows when Zarine will be back from her beyblade school?"  
  
"Bye, Starlight," Jeff said, calling her by the nickname he had given her at the age of five.  
  
Zarine looked at him and smiled. She had always loved that name. "Look up at the stars and remember me," she said softly.  
  
"I will, but remember, you're the only star for me," he finished. It was something they had always said to each other when one of them was leaving for a while, either for a short or long period. This time, it would be longer than they had ever been separated.  
  
End of Flashback

* * *

She quoted softly to herself, "Look up at the stars and remember me." Se was unaware of the others' gaze on her. Looking at the locket brought back so many memories. Happy memories. Memories with her family. Memories with Will and Jeff playing their own special games. Memories with her and Jeff's family together, at home, on vacation, on ski trips. She struggled not to cry as she remembered.  
  
"I will but remember, you're the only star for me," Will said quietly. He knew it by heart. He also knew how much that little quote meant to Zarine.  
  
The Bladebreakers didn't get it, but realized that it was something really special between them.  
  
Zarine looked up at her brother, her eyes full of unshed tears. Will's heart ached as he looked into her eyes. He didn't think it was right for her to have suffered so much. She had the sweetest personality out of anyone he knew.  
  
Zarine looked down and opened her locket. Inside were pictures of her parents smiling at her.  
  
"Are they your parents?" Max asked gently.  
  
She nodded sadly, knowing she would never see them again. They looked just like they did the last time she saw them. She shook her head. What was she thinking? They wouldn't because they couldn't. Death had stopped them from ever changing again. Tears began to roll down her heeks. Her brother stepped close to her and held her tight.  
  
"Starlight," he murmured, stroking her hair.  
  
She felt something dropped onto her head. Looking up, she saw that her brother was crying too. They stood there for a long time, just crying, grieving over their dead parents.

* * *

I know this is really short, but it's my second chapter in one day! (I did my first one in the morning.) So sad... I actually started crying a little when I was writing this on paper. Call me a freak, I don't care! =)  
  
Oh ya, some people were pleading for Zarine and Ray to make up...They will...eventually. Everything will happen in time. 


	35. Shopping and Karaoke

* * *

Hey, since I have nothing better to do. Here is another chapter.  
  
Pyro Inu: Ya, I came up with that saying and stuff all by my old little self! =)  
  
Kai Rei's Gurl Forever: Uh...I want to answer it but I don't want to spoil this awesome ending I have planned! (Well, I think it's awesome...dunno about you. Wait and see!)  
  
0bss3ssi0n: Do you really need to ask me to update faster? I think I'm more impatient than you are! Why did you kill Yuna off so soon?  
  
Nise-angel: You're right, love is VERY complicated. More complicated than I like... I read your review for 0bss3ssi0n's newest chapter. She did seem very happy that Yuna died, didn't she? Lol! I gave her that idea, she thinks it'll help her with the story. Update your story soon!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five – Shopping and Karaoke  
  
"Let's go and have lunch!" Tyson said eagerly.  
  
"Let's eat sushi today!" Zarine suggested.  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
"Wow, this is all-you-can-eat!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Oh dear," Kai muttered. "Looks like he's going to get us kicked out of this one."  
  
"Kai, what are you guys planning to do after the party? Are you going to go home or what?" Zarine asked.  
  
"You mean what we are going to do," Max corrected. "You are part of the team, remember?'  
  
"Not sure yet," the team captain answered. "So what do you guys want to do? Go home, or stay together either at my place or at Tyson's dojo? It actually depends on you and Ray because Max, Kenny, Tyson and I go to the same school."  
  
Tyson paused eating for a second and said, "I vote we stay together."  
  
"Fine," Ray shrugged. It didn't matter to him.  
  
"Will, Zarine, what do you say?" Kenny asked. "It's going to be awesome with all of us sticking together."  
  
Will and Zarine exchanged a look. "I don't know," Zarine answered. "I got a call from our closest family friend. Actually, more like they're part of a family. They said they would love it if we go and stay with them. They live next door to where we used to live, so it would be just like going home," Zarine answered.  
  
"Come on," Tyson urged. "You haven't seen Kai's big mansion yet, or seen my dojo, or even met Hilary, our friend who helps us train."  
  
"I'll think about it. I'm not making any promises though," she said slowly. "So what about you?" she asked Will.  
  
"I think I'd like to go home more," Will replied. "I really miss our town, and I really want to see Jeff again. We haven't seen each other for ages. I think you should come with me. Then, Jeff, you and I can have fun together like we used to.'  
  
Zarine thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to leave her team, because it would mean she wouldn't see Ray for six months. On the other hand, how can she leave her brother to go to Japan? "Alright, then. I won't go to Japan," Zarine decided.  
  
"But..."Tyson began to protest.  
  
"Tyson, it's her decision," Kai said firmly.  
  
Ray's heart filled with disappointment when he heard Zarine said she won't go to Japan. He wanted her to be there. He should've known that she would go to wherever her brother goes.

* * *

Zarine's POV  
  
"Here's some money," Kai said as he handed me a bunch of bills. "Meet back here in two hours."  
  
Mariam and I nodded before leaving the guys at the water fountain.  
  
"How is it going with you and Ray?" Mariam asked curiously.  
  
I sighed and bit my lip.  
  
"I'll take it as not well," she said. "What's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know why, but since last night, he had been really cold and distant with me. This morning, he wouldn't even help me get the mixing bowl down from the cupboard!" I said, and sighed again.  
  
"Tell me everything," she said. "Then maybe I can figure out what his problem is."  
  
I told her about Ray's change of attitude toward her. After, Mariam was silent for a while before saying, "Maybe he is upset because you're spending time with Will and not him?"  
  
"Will is my brother! I have every right to hang out with him!" I said hotly.  
  
"Just do something with Ray alone," she advised.  
  
"Okay," I said doubtfully. "I guess it might work."  
  
We walked into this shop filled with fancy dresses.  
  
"How can I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.  
  
"We are looking for dresses to wear to a formal party," I replied politely.  
  
"What kind of dresses are you looking for? Sophisticated, cute, or some style that you have in mind?" the lady inquired.  
  
"Um..." I said. I hadn't thought about it.  
  
"She's looking for a dress that will show off her figure and I am just looking for something that will look good on me," Mariam answered for me.  
  
I stared at my friend. I was NOT looking for such a thing. But before I could say anything, the lady exclaimed, "I know the perfect dress for you."  
  
She went over to a rack and got out a sparkly gold colored dress. "Try it on."  
  
When I put it on, I blushed at the image in the mirror. It was sleeveless and cut really short too. It was tight around my body so you can see all the carves of my body.  
  
I stepped out of the fitting room, embarrassed.  
  
"It looks great on you!" Mariam complimented. Turning to the lady, she said, "We'll take this one for her."  
  
"But don't you think it looks a little too..." I tried to find another word other than slutty, "...bold?"  
  
She said, "Nonsense." Then whispered in my ear, "Don't you want to impress Ray?'  
  
"I suppose," I said slowly.  
  
"Then it's decided," she said with a note of finality.  
  
When I came out, back in her normal clothes, Mariam had already gone into one of the fitting rooms to try on some of the dresses. In the end, she got a dark red one with spaghetti straps.  
  
"I have to buy something for Ray," I told my friend.  
  
After searching for half an hour, I finally found what I was looking for in a souvenir shop.  
  
Mariam stared at it, and asked disbelievingly, "You are going to give him that?'  
  
It was a necklace. The pendant on the end was one of those cylinder things that you can open and there's a piece of paper inside it that you can write your wish down. (I don't know what they're called!)  
  
"Yes, but not like this. I am going to get a star engraved in front. On the back, a Z, a heart to represent love, then an R, vertically. Then, I am going to have silver filled in those lines to make it stand out in the dark blue. I know someone who can do it for me," I said. "Let's go, it's not far from here."  
  
"But, shouldn't we tell the others?" Mariam asked uncertainly.  
  
"We'll be back in time. Besides we never said we won't go out of the mall. We just have to meet them there," I answered.

* * *

Normal POV  
  
"So what did you get?" Will asked Zarine.  
  
She blushed, just thinking about the dress made her embarrassed. Luckily, Mariam saved her by saying, "It's a surprise, you'll just have to see it at the party."  
  
That night, they were all very bored. They didn't know what to do, so they were just sitting there in silence, occasionally yawning.  
  
"I know!" Will spoke up suddenly. "Let's go to a karaoke!"  
  
"Karaoke?" asked Kenny, surprised.  
  
"We're not very good at singing though," Tyson said slowly.  
  
"Neither am I," Will said. "But Zarine's really good"  
  
Zarine was embarrassed. "Will, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not that great."  
  
"We won't know until we hear you," Max said.  
  
"Let's go, we don't have anything better to do," Ray said. 'It's better than just sitting here."  
  
At the karaoke, there were many, many songs to choose from.  
  
"You go first, sis," Will insisted.  
  
"Do I have to?" Zarine asked. She was very shy about singing in front of other people.  
  
Her friends all nodded. Giving in, she chose the song, Through the Rain by Mariah Carey. From where Ray was sitting, he saw that she looked really nervous standing in front of the TV.  
  
She raised the microphone and began to sing, "When you get caught in the rain with no where to run..."  
  
Forgetting all about the people watching and listening to her, she sang with her heart. The others were dumbstruck. They sat there and listened with their mouths open. When she finished, she saw them looking at her with their mouths hanging.  
  
"God! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Tyson asked, amazed.  
  
"Yeah, you were so good!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"You should've told us!" Kenny said.  
  
"Even I'm impressed," Kai said.  
  
Zarine looked at them, embarrassed. She wasn't that great, was she? They all think she was so good...all but one person. She looked over at Ray, he was just staring at her.  
  
[I bet he thought I was horrible.] Zarine thought before turning away.  
  
Ray sat there, speechless. Never before had he heard such a voice.  
  
[She was so good, so amazing, like everything about her.] he thought.  
  
Everyone took a shot at singing, even Kai, though none of them were as good as Zarine was. Tyson and Kenny were horrible. It was a nice attempt. The others kept on begging for Zarine to sing. Ray didn't. Every time she sang, he was mesmerized by her voice. He tried not to listen to her, because the more he listened, the more spellbound he was, and the more spellbound he was, the more he loved her.  
  
The last song Zarine sang was Never Had a Dream Come True.  
  
"I've never had a dream come true till the day that I found you..." she trailed off and looked at Ray. Then she snapped out of it and continued singing, although her heart was not into it. Ray noticed her eyes were a soft blue when she looked at him, he wondered what it could mean.

* * *

Zarine's POV  
  
As soon as I sang that line, it hit me. I was in love with Ray. The thought hit me hard. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Why now? Why do I have to realize it now? He was mad at me for no reason, and he's going to leave in four days! If only I could go to Japan too! But I can't leave my brother either. How did I ever get myself into this mess?  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Will asked me on the way back to the hotel.  
  
I blushed, surprised that my brother had figured it out so soon.  
  
"I take that as a yes," he said, smiling.  
  
"You have nothing against it, right?" I asked earnestly.  
  
"No, but I do wish he would be nicer to you," Will replied, frowning. "When are you going to tell him?"  
  
I was silent for a while. "I'm not sure I am even going to tell him," I answered finally.  
  
"You have to," he said firmly. "You're not going to see him for six months. You have to tell him before he leaves."  
  
"I don't know," I sighed. "Maybe."  
  
"Look, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to," Will said.  
  
"What about you and Jeff?" I asked, worriedly. "You want me to be there!"  
  
"Yes, but I want you to be happy more than anything. I'm sure Jeff will want the same," he told me gently.  
  
Our conversation had carried on the whole way back. "Think about what I said, okay?" Will asked when we stopped in front of his room.  
  
"Okay," I agreed.  
  
"Good. Sweet dreams, Starlight," he said and kissed me on my forehead.  
  
In bed, I wondered if I really should tell him. I suppose I better, because it'll probably drive me insane until I do. When should I tell him? Now? I know he's still awake. I looked up at him on the other bed. I gulped. No, I can't do it. I'll do it tomorrow, when I get the gift from the jeweler.  
  
Then I wondered if I should really go to Japan. I wanted to, a lot. I guess I could...If I don't, I won't see Ray for six months. I should go. I want to be with him and no one else.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't the greatest. I think you guys are going to hate the next chappie. I have something horrible planned. Muhahahahah! I'm so evil. 


	36. Confession

Okay, since I know a lot of you are um, let's say, unhappy (maybe not, but w/e) that I have something horrible planned, to make them suffer more, I decided to do this. I would write this story in two ways, one with the horrible thing, and the other one without. I normally wouldn't have bothered, but I think you people out there would kill me if I revealed the horrible plan to you now.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six – Confession  
  
"Let's go go-carting," Tyson suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" the others agreed.  
  
"What about Zarine, Ray and Kai?" Max asked. "They're not here. Are we just going to go without them?"  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Just leave them a note," Will said.  
  
When Zarine went back, she found a note from Tyson, Kenny, Max and Will saying that they went go-carting.  
  
[Great!] she thought. [It would be perfect to tell him when he comes back!]  
  
Ray came back a little later. "Where is everyone?" he asked Zarine.  
  
"Tyson, Kenny, Will and Max went go-carting. As for Kai, I have no clue where he is," she answered.  
  
[I should tell him now...No, I can't...I have to...] Zarine thought, battling with herself.  
  
"Ray," she blurted out. "Uh...I....I was wondering if you want to go see a movie."  
  
[Chicken!] she scolded herself. [You can't even tell him how you feel.]  
  
"Yeah, sure!" he replied with a smile.  
  
He was happy that Zarine wanted to do something with him for once.  
  
"So what movie do you want to watch?' he asked.  
  
"Um...I don't know," Zarine answered uncertainly. "What are some good movies that's we would both like?"  
  
"I know!" he said. "We can go watch Troy!"  
  
"Okay, then let's go," she said, grabbing his hand.  
  
Ray laughed at her eagerness. "Whoa! Not so fast! We should leave Kai a not."  
  
"Then write it quickly!" she said impatiently.  
  
He promptly wrote Kai a note. Zarine and Ray walked down to the street with their hands still clasped tightly together. Ray didn't complain, he liked his hand where it was. When Zarine noticed she was still holding his hand, she flushed and looked up at him. He looked down at her questioningly, and noticed that her eyes were the same soft blue from the night before at the karaoke.  
  
"Um, Ray?" Zarine said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered, wondering what was going on.  
  
"We can't go to the movie," she blurted out.  
  
"Why not?" Ray asked, puzzled.  
  
"Because we have to go to the park," she said firmly.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see," she answered mysteriously.  
  
He was mystified, but followed her nevertheless. She brought him to a hill in the middle of the park, and turned to face him.  
  
"Remember the night we came here to eat ice cream?' she asked quietly.  
  
Ray replied, "Yes, but why are we here?"  
  
Zarine ignored his question, and continued, "And you said you think I'm more beautiful than the stars?"  
  
He frowned, and studied the small girl in front of him thoughtfully. It wasn't like her to ask such question. There was something different about her at that moment. The way she stood and the way she looked at him gave Ray the impression she was determined to do something.  
  
"Yes, I remember," he responded finally. He still had no clue what this was all about.  
  
"Do you...do you still mean it?" she asked in a whisper, half fearing his answer. Her heart was pounding like crazy in her chest, and there were butterflies in her stomach. She paid no heed to them, and concentrated all her attention on the one she loved standing in front of her.  
  
"Zarine, why are you asking me this?" asked Ray in a confused tone.  
  
"Ray, just tell me! Do you still mean it?" she asked.  
  
Something in her voice told Ray that the answer was important to her. "Yes, I mean it still," he answered. "But I still don't see what this has to do with anything."  
  
After a long moment of silence, Zarine confessed, "I...I love you!"  
  
Ray was startled. He asked slowly, "You mean it? Do you really mean that?"  
  
She nodded, her face a bright shade of red. She looked down, and strands of hair fell from behind her ear. Happiness filled Ray and he smiled.  
  
Brushing the silver strands of hair away from her face, he said, "I love you too."  
  
He lifted her chin up, so he could see her face better. She smiled shyly at him. Not being able to resist the temptation any longer, her wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned down to kiss her gently.  
  
"We better go see the movie now," he said after breaking off the kiss.  
  
"Oh ya, I have something for you," Zarine exclaimed, suddenly remembered the gift she had for him. Digging into the pocket of her shorts, she took it out and handed it to him.  
  
Looking at the back, he smiled, for it said, "Z loves (represented by a heart) R."  
  
"I love it! Especially the back," he told her. He kissed her cheek, and murmured in her ear, "You're so sweet."  
  
"Let's go see the movie," Zarine said, blushing more than ever. She began to walk away.  
  
Ray grabbed her hand. "You're mine now, so don't you dare go anywhere without me," he warned.  
  
She protested, "I wasn't! You just weren't following me."  
  
Kai read the note and grumbled. Great, everyone left him all alone. Even though he didn't like to admit it, he liked being around his teammates.  
  
"Hey Kai!" a cheerful voice said from behind. Kai recognized it as Max's voice.  
  
"Where were you?' he asked.  
  
"We went go-carting. We left you a note," Kenny said.  
  
"Nope, all I found was a note from Ray and Zarine telling me that they went to the movies," the team captain answered.  
  
"Guess they must've taken it. We got you some cotton candy! I managed not to eat it all," said Tyson.  
  
"What a surprise," Kai remarked, and took a piece of the fluffy strawberry pink candy.  
  
Later...  
  
"How long can it take to watch a movie?" Max asked. "It has been over two hours and they still aren't back yet."  
  
"I guess they were doing more than just watching a movie," Tyson answered with a sly grin.  
  
"Watch what you're saying about my sister, Granger," Will warned with a frown. He didn't like it when people implied such things about Zarine.  
  
"Will, take it easy. He's just got a dirty mind," Zarine said lightly, coming into the room with Ray, who had his arm around her.  
  
"What movie did you watch?" Max asked curiously. "It took you forever to come back."  
  
"We watched Troy, and it was three hours long," Ray answered.  
  
He took the empty spot on the couch beside Max and Kenny.  
  
'His' girl whined, "Ray! I wanted to sit too!"  
  
"You can sit on my lap," he offered.  
  
"Okay then," she said happily, sitting down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back onto his chest.  
  
"Um....Are we missing something here?" Tyson asked, bewildered.  
  
"Gee, how dense are you?" Kai questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious that they've became a couple?"  
  
"Oh, I knew that," Tyson said quickly. Turning to the couple, he said, "I hope that doesn't mean that I'll see you sucking each other's faces everywhere."  
  
Zarine laughed at him, but stopped when Ray suddenly glued his lips to hers. Tyson covered his eyes, pretending to be disgusted.  
  
"Ray!" she protested, jumping off his lap. "That was totally uncalled for." She was blushing furiously.  
  
He smirked at her response. "Come on, where's your sense of humor? Did it go and take a holiday?"  
  
His girlfriend just sighed heavily, "Never mind!"  
  
Later that night, they were sitting on the bed, watching TV. Ray pulled Zarine back, so she was leaning on his chest.  
  
He put his arms around her waist. He loved just being with her. Then a gloomily thought hit him. He was going to leave for Japan soon, and she wasn't coming. He sighed heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zarine asked, turning her head around to look at him.  
  
"I just wish that we don't have to say good bye so soon," he told her, depressed.  
  
"But we're not! I'm coming to Japan with you and the others!" she said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
"I thought you were going to go home with your brother," he said.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind," his girlfriend said.  
  
"Great!" Ray exclaimed happily.

* * *

I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else! Does anyone know if we could do the star (Shift 8) or not? I can't, but I've seen it on other people's stories. If you know, please tell me! 


	37. Part I: Argument

Okay, in the last chapter, I meant that I'll do a 'nice' version and a 'bad' version of chappie 36. So just pretend that they were never together, ok? I hope you understand, if you don't, uh, you can just read it, I guess, and you'll see what I mean. (I hope so!)  
  
Don't say I didn't give you a warning. If you can't bear to read this, then don't! No complaints! I don't want a review saying stuff like, "You're such an awful person, blah, blah, blah..." or "I can't believe you actually made Ray do that," or some other crap, because I did warn ya! Besides, I did do a 'nice' version of the chapter.

* * *

Thirty-Six – Argument (This is the 'bad' version)  
  
"Let's go go-carting," Tyson suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" the others agreed.  
  
"What about Zarine, Ray and Kai?" Max asked. "They're not here. Are we just going to go without them?"  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Just leave them a note," Will said.  
  
When Zarine went back, she found a note from Tyson, Kenny, Max and Will saying that they went go-carting.  
  
[Great!] she thought. [It would be perfect to tell him when he comes back!]  
  
Ray came back a little later. "Where is everyone?" he asked Zarine.  
  
"Tyson, Kenny, Will and Max went go-carting. As for Kai, I have no clue where he is," she answered.  
  
[I should tell him now...No, I can't...I have to...] Zarine thought, battling with herself.  
  
"Ray," she blurted out. "Uh...I....I was wondering if you want to go see a movie."  
  
[Chicken!] she scolded herself. [You can't even tell him how you feel.]  
  
Ray didn't answer. Zarine tried again. "So do you want to or not?"  
  
"What does my silence say? No!" he snapped.  
  
"Why not?" she asked. "Please?"  
  
"I don't want to go with you," he answered in an icy tone, turning to leave.  
  
She felt angry and hurt. She didn't understand why Ray is treating her like that.  
  
She grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "You can at least tell me why you're so upset with me!"  
  
"Like I said before, if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you," Ray said.  
  
"You know what? Forget it!" Zarine told him angrily, brushing past him to leave. She opened the door, but...  
  
"You want to know why?" he asked, holding her arm in a tight grasp.  
  
"I said forget it!" said Zarine harshly, trying to get free.  
  
"You will hear me out," he said forcefully. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her there by her shoulders.  
  
"Ow, not so rough," she said, wincing. "So what's up with your attitude anyways?"  
  
"Maybe because you were ignoring me, and spending all of your time with Will," Ray answered.  
  
"He's my brother! It's not against the law to hang out with him!" she protested.  
  
"You could've still talked to me and everything!" He yelled, "I was the one who saved you. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!"  
  
"So you wanted something in return from me? I have nothing to give you," she said softly. "What, did you want my soul in exchange? Or did you want to control my every move like I'm some kind of property? Or did you just want to make me your plaything that you can throw away after you get tired of me?"  
  
"Do I really seem like that kind of person to you?" he demanded.  
  
"That's the impression I'm getting right now!" she answered loudly.  
  
Ray was furious. He couldn't believe she thought that he was such a person. How could she accuse him of being such a person to his face when he risked everything for her?  
  
Right at the moment, he didn't care how much he hurt her. "B! (Sorry, I can't bear to type such a word out when things are going downhill like this!)" he said, before raising his hand and slapped her in the face as hard as he could.  
  
Kai frowned when he heard the yells. It came from Ray and Zarine's room. Wondering what on earth was going on, he walked to their door.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Ray slapping Zarine. Kai was infuriated. There was no excuse for Ray to be hitting a girl.  
  
Zarine's hand moved up to her cheek, covering it. It hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.  
  
Ray instantly regretted slapping her when he saw the hurt in her eyes. He felt someone shoving him away from Zarine. He looked at the person, it was Kai.  
  
"Ray, how could you hit her?" Kai demanded. "You are the last person I expected to hit a girl!" Turning to the silver haired girl, he said gently, "Come on."  
  
Zarine nodded, tears filling her eyes. Kai put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the room. He turned back once and said coldly to his teammate, "I hope you're proud of what you've done."  
  
Once Kai took Zarine to his room, he instructed, "Let me see your cheek."  
  
Zarine removed her hand. It was red from the blow. "I'll go and get you some ice," he said, before leaving to get some ice.  
  
The moment he stepped out of the room, the girl fell onto one of the beds and started to weep. Ray hated her, she just knew it.  
  
When Kai went back with the ice, he saw Zarine lying on the bed, her face buried in one of the pillows.  
  
"Zarine?" he said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He hates me, Kai. Ray hates me, but I love him," the miserable girl cried.  
  
Kai reluctantly embraced her. Hugging wasn't his favourite thing to do, but she was so depressed. "He doesn't," Kai told her. "He was just upset."  
  
He put the ice to her red cheek. She drew back. "It's so cold," she said.  
  
"Your cheek is still stinging, right?" he asked.  
  
Zarine nodded. "Then stop complaining, this will make it feel better," Kai said.  
  
"Can I stay with you in Japan?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, surprised. "I thought you were going to go back home."  
  
"I want to see what Japan is like, and Tyson said you have a mansion..." she answered. "Would it be okay if I stay at your place?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied. "That house is too big for me anyways."  
  
"Hey guys!" Max greeted with a big smile, coming in with Kenny, Tyson, and Will. His smile faded, however, when he saw Zarine's tearstained face, and the pack of ice she was holding against her face.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked, rushing to his sister's side. "Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Tears spilled out of her eyes once again, she shook her head.  
  
"What happened then?" he questioned her again.  
  
She didn't answer him, it was too painful to talk about. The guy she loved hated her, how could she tell him?  
  
"Ray slapped her on the face," Kai answered for Zarine through gritted teeth. Just thinking about it made him mad, he couldn't believe Ray would actually hurt Zarine out of his anger.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kenny, Tyson, Max and Will yelped.  
  
"Did he really do that?" Will asked Zarine, grabbing her by her shoulders.  
  
She nodded sadly. Will was spitting with rage. How dare he hurt his sister? First, he was so mean to her, and then he slaps her?  
  
"That guy is so dead," he hissed softly. He walked out of the room quickly, in search of the person who had hurt his Starlight.  
  
He banged on his door. Ray opened it. "Kon! Why the hell did you hit my sister?" Will demanded.  
  
Ray didn't answer. Will grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "If you ever harm Zarine in any way, I swear you will regret it!" he said threateningly, and let go of Ray. He glared at Ray before turning around to leave.  
  
Ray felt so bad. He shouldn't have hit her, or even made Zarine upset in the first place. Now everyone is mad at him. He didn't blame them, it was his own fault.  
  
[What am I supposed to do now?] he wondered.  
  
'Apologize to her, that's what,' Driger told him.  
  
'She's probably still pissed,' Ray said unhappily. 'I just slapped her. Why would she even talk to me? Even if she would, Will probably wouldn't even let me go near her.'  
  
'You won't know until you try,' his bit-beast told him.  
  
'I will, once I find a way to make I up to her,' he said.  
  
He had to. Wondering what he should get her, he stared out at the sky. A necklace, that's what! He thought of getting her one a couple of nights ago. He knew the perfect place to go.  
  
Then Max came in. "Hey, Ray," he greeted.  
  
"Hey," Ray replied quietly.  
  
"Why did you slap her?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know. We were both furious at each other, then the next thing I knew I'd hit her," Ray answered truthfully.  
  
"Why did you get mad in the first place?" the blonde haired teen questioned.  
  
Ray explained everything to Max. At the end, Max said, "You really need to give her an apology. Will and Kai are not going to talk to you until you do. They are seriously ticked off."  
  
"Great, it's bad enough with Zarine mad," Ray groaned. "I suppose I've brought it onto myself."  
  
"Hate to agree with you, bud," Max said. "I don't think Zarine is mad though, just upset."  
  
"I'll talk to her when I figure out what to say," Ray told his friend.

* * *

So this is the first part of this 'bad' version. I promise things will be better in the next chapter! 


	38. Part 2: Longings

Chapter Thirty-Seven - Longings  
  
"Zarine, hurry up! I want to eat!" Tyson's loud complaint came through from the other side of the door.  
  
"Coming," she called. She studied the reflection in the mirror and sighed. She looked terrible, her eyes were still red from all the tears earlier.  
  
"If you don't come out, I'm—"the blue haired boy stopped in mid-sentence when Zarine opened the door. "Finally!" he said.  
  
"You really need to learn to have some patience," the petite girl commented.  
  
He shrugged, "Whatever. Let's go."  
  
Ray looked at Zarine as she came out with Tyson, hoping she'd talk to him or just look at him. She looked up and for a split second, their eyes met, but Zarine quickly averted her eyes. In that fraction of a second, Ray glimpsed all of her sorrow. The fact that he had hurt her so much cut him like a knife. He would give anything to go back in time and change the past.  
  
All through dinner, Zarine tried to act normal, pretending to be getting over what happened in the afternoon, so her friends and her brother wouldn't worry. But in reality, her heart was still crying over it.  
  
When they were eating desert, Max questioned in a serious tone, "Zarine, you're fine right?"  
  
"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" she replied, sounding falsely cheerful.  
  
They all looked at her. It wasn't as if they didn't know the reason. Will wondered why she was putting on an act. It was so obvious that she was acting to be okay, at least it was obvious to him. Ray's ears burned with shame, he was the one to blame.  
  
On the way back, Zarine looked pleadingly at her brother and asked, "Will, can I please stay in your room?"  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
Zarine breathed out a sigh of relieve. She didn't know how to face Ray right now. She didn't want to face him yet. What happened was still hurt too much.  
  
"I'll go get my stuff," she said to her brother in the hallway just outside his room.  
  
While she was gathering her belongings, Ray came in. He stopped short when he saw her packing her things.  
  
Avoiding his eyes, she told him quietly, "I'm going to stay with Will."  
  
"But...but...why?" he asked. She couldn't be leaving, she couldn't be!  
  
Her gaze turned on him and answered softly, "Because...I know I'm not wanted in here." She stood up and picked up her bag. She walked out, but she turned back to look at him once before closing the door behind her.  
  
To Ray, the sound of the door closing seemed like it meant that she wasn't going to go back to him, ever. Why would she? She has her brother now. He felt despair fill him.  
  
'Don't give up,' Driger told him. 'You haven't even tried to make up with her yet.'  
  
'You're right,' Ray said to his loyal companion. 'I have caused her so much pain. I have to make it up to her and get her back...somehow.'  
  
Zarine went into the room that she was sharing with her brother. Tyson had invited her to play blackjack with him, Max, Kai, Kenny, and Will, but she refused, saying she was too tired. In truth, she just wanted some time to herself to try and figure out what went wrong that day. She got changed into baby pink PJs. Folding her clothes, she felt something in the pocket of her shorts. She reached into the pocket and took out that thing. It was the pendant she was going to give Ray.  
  
Running her fingers over their initials, the silver haired girl sighed. She supposed she would never give him that now. She remembered the shopping trip with Mariam the day before. Who could have known things would turn out like this?  
  
She put it away and took out her locket. It was the most precious things she owned, apart from her beyblade. She opened it and smiled faintly when she saw her parents' happy faces. Zarine wondered why their lives had to be taken away. They were good parents, hard workers, and law abiding citizens. There was no reason for them to die like that. Her life should have been taken, not theirs. It was her fault. She should've listened to Jordan. But then again, if she had she would've never met Ray and the Bladebreakers. She would probably have helped the Dark Force steal their bit-beasts away by now.  
  
Her brother came into the room. "Hey, what are you thinking about?' he asked, looking at her thoughtful face.  
  
"You don't hate me, right?" the question popped out of Zarine's mouth.  
  
His eyes widened at her question. "Of course not! Why would I?"  
  
She cast her eyes down and replied, "Because I got Mommy and Daddy killed."  
  
He went over to her and hugged her. "Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault that those jerks wanted you so badly."  
  
"You'll always be here right?" she asked.  
  
"Always," he promised. Holding his sister at arms length, he asked, "Now what's up with these silly questions?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you too," she said. "Our parents are gone. And...and..." it was difficult to finish her sentence. It hurt too much, but she still forced herself to do it. Might as well as get used to it now. "...Ray hates me..."  
  
They were silent for a while. Then Zarine asked, "Will, do you think things would have been different if I had realized my mistake sooner?'  
  
"What mistake?" Will asked blankly.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have spent so much time with you. Maybe I should have talked to him and paid more attention to him. Maybe—" Will covered her mouth, cutting her off.  
  
"It wasn't your fault that all of this happened," he said firmly. "You didn't know."  
  
"Well, if only I hadn't gotten mad at him. If only I realized my feelings for him sooner. If only..." she trailed off. There were so many 'maybes' and 'ifs'. The more she thought about it, the more she's convinced that she was responsible for all of it.  
  
Will ordered, "Stop thinking about it. You're being irrational. Go to sleep, we'll talk more about it in the morning."  
  
His sister nodded, but doubts still filled her heart. She climbed into bed, and closed her eyes. Will was worried. Zarine had never been like this. She was always ready to smile for him. Looking at her, he sighed. She had changed. One look at her eyes had told him that. They used to sparkle with happiness and mischief. Now he could only see worry and doubt. He wanted to do something about it.  
  
The argument was played over and over again in Zarine's mind. She couldn't get the images out of her head. She could see Ray's angry face so clearly. She felt her brother getting into the bed beside her. It reminded her o the times she had slept with Ray's arms around her. It had made her feel so...safe... She wished she was in his arms, but deep down, she knew it would never happen again.  
  
Suddenly, she felt Xeora's presence, embracing her, comforting her.  
  
'Everything will work out in time,' Xeora's soothing voice said. 'Now go to sleep, you need it.'  
  
'Okay,' Zarine said obediently, feeling a bit better.

* * *

Ray's POV  
  
I tossed and turned. I scowled in the dark. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I missed Zarine a lot, even though she was only two rooms away. I missed listening to her even breathing. I longed for her presence, the sweet scent of her hair. I yearned to hold her, kiss her, or even just be with her. It was driving me crazy! I had never wanted anyone or anything so much.  
  
The next morning, I woke up early and left. I made my way to the subway. I got a compartment all to myself since it was so early. When the recorded voice announced my stop, I got off. Blinking in the bright sunlight, I looked for street signs that would tell me exactly where I was. I found the right street and walked along it until I turned off to an alley that led to the unattractive side of town.  
  
I reached at a seedy looking house. At first I thought I had came to the wrong place. That house looked half abandoned. It needed to be repainted and vines were crawling their way up. Obviously, this house had seen better days. There was a sign on the front door. It read, "Han's Hand-made Jewelry Factory."  
  
I knocked on the door several times and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and a man in his middle years appeared. He was a tall, heavy set man with black hair.  
  
"Hey, Han!" I greeted.  
  
"Hi, Ray," Han said gruffly before pulling me into a bear hug. "Come on in, Rosaline will be happy to see you."  
  
I followed Han into the house. The inside looked the complete opposite of the outside. It was beautifully furnished with paintings, tapestries and sculptures. He led me upstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Rosaline! Guess who showed up out of the blue?" Han called to his wife.  
  
A plump woman, who was busy by the stove asked, "Who?" Her attention was still on the pot she was stirring. She had a black apron on, and her hair was in a bun to keep it away from her face.  
  
"It's me," I said.  
  
She turned around with a cry. "Ray!" she exclaimed and gave me a warm hug.  
  
"You've grown so much," she gushed. "Did you had breakfast yet?"  
  
"No," I replied.  
  
"You must be hungry," Rosaline said. She went and got porridge for her guest.  
  
"Thanks," I said, gratefully accepting the porridge.  
  
"So how is the village doing?" Han asked.  
  
"They're fine, last time I was there that is. If anything went wrong, Lee would have told me," I answered. "How are you doing?"  
  
"We're fine. Business is blooming. The workers are barely able to satisfy the demands. What brought you here so early in the morning?" the man asked curiously. "You want to buy one of our products?"  
  
"Not quite," I replied. "Actually, I was wondering if you would let me make something here. I would pay for the things that I use."  
  
"Nonsense," Rosaline said. "You can use anything you like here. We did come from the same village."  
  
The workers hardly glanced at me when he went downstairs. I wondered what color it should be. I knew Zarine's favorite color is blue, but she already had so many things that are blue. Talk about obsessions! That girl carried it to the extreme. Sometimes I thought that her main purposes in life is to own everything blue and to eat as much ice cream as she can while she's still alive. It was a wonder she is still so slim with all the ice cream she consumes.  
  
Back to what's important. I looked at all the colors on the table. Should I make it red? I looked thoughtfully at the different shades of red. I half made up my mind to make it red when I spotted a color that looked horribly like blood. Zarine probably wouldn't like something that would constantly remind her of blood. What about pink? That would go well with her hair and clothes. Now what shade of pink? I groaned as my eyes landed onto the many shades of pink that were laid before my very eyes.

* * *

I know I took a long time with this, considering it not very long. Forgive me! I was reading a book. I was reading The Fires of Heaven, fifth book of the Wheel of Time. I leave it at school so it would take me longer to read it. I'm crazy about those books, so I can finish them in about a week if I read it at home. It's kind of scary considering they are about 1000 pages long.

Thanks people, for not biting my head off when you reviewed my last chapter!


	39. Part 3: A Reason to Stay

* * *

Hi!  
  
Kidishcaresh: I'm doing two alternate storylines. That's why chapter 37 and 38 doesn't connect to chapter 36, because it's not suppose to. Maybe I wasn't clear enough...oh well, hopefully you get it now.  
  
Kai Rei's Gurl Forever: What can I say? Here's your next chapter!  
  
YamikaiemiBlackAngelMaritamai: Thanks!  
  
Nise-angel: You really have to consume less sugar...  
  
0bss3ssi0n: I know! It's so awesome that Ray's getting Zarine something too! You'll know what it is by the end of this chapter.  
  
Pyro Inu: I can't really make it green. So sorry! You'll see. It's just not something that should be green.  
  
Kagome-wannabe-2009: You'll love Ray by the end of this story! (Hopefully)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight - A Reason to Stay  
  
"Where's Ray?" Tyson wondered during breakfast.  
  
"No clue," Kenny replied.  
  
Tyson turned to Will, "Do you know?"  
  
"Don't know. He can go to hell for all I care," Will answered coldly. He was still VERY mad at Ray.  
  
Sensing that this was a touchy subject, Max quickly asked the others, "What should we do today?"  
  
"Well, we've gone swimming, we went to the karaoke, you guys went go- carting yesterday..." Zarine listed.  
  
Tyson suggested, "I guess we could go golfing..."  
  
Will made a face. "Golf is boring."  
  
"Kai, you have any ideas?' Kenny asked.  
  
The team captain thought for a moment, then replied, "We can go to Ocean Park." (Ocean Park really exists and is located in Hong Kong. There's a bunch of rides, water park, and dolphin/seals shows.)  
  
Zarine exclaimed, "I love Ocean Park! I haven't been there for ages!"  
  
"I guess we're going then," Max said, smiling.  
  
They went on the bus since it wasn't too far away. Several guys on the bus were checking the silver headed girl out. But then Will glared at them and they soon lost interest.  
  
"Where should we go first?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Ice cream?" Zarine said hopefully.  
  
"Later, maybe at lunch," Will said. "How about we go to the rollercoaster?"  
  
When Tyson saw the huge lineup for the rollercoaster, he groaned, "Man, this line is going to take forever!"  
  
"Patience," Zarine reminded him with a smile.  
  
After, they went to the dolphin show.  
  
"They're so cute," Zarine said, watching the dolphins doing different kinds of tricks.  
  
Her brother looked at her, at least her mind was on something other than Ray at the moment.

* * *

Ray's POV  
  
I looked at my work. It was as good as I could make it.  
  
"Nice piece of work," Rosaline remarked, taking it into her hands and admired it. "And you even carved a picture of it on the front of a wooden box. I suppose you're going to put it in there."  
  
Putting it back onto the table, she asked curiously, "So who's the girl?"  
  
I tried not to blush, but failed. I replied, "Zarine. She's the girl on my team."  
  
"Oh, her! I've watched your matches on TV. That one's a real beauty," she said.  
  
"Yes, she's really pretty," I agreed. "Do you have a gold necklace that I can put this on?'  
  
She gestured for me to follow her. She led me to a big cabinet filled with different kinds of necklaces. "Take whichever one you like."  
  
I stared. There were so many different lengths, thickness and designs.  
  
"I want it to hang just below her neck," I told the motherly woman. "But I don't know how long it should be."  
  
"How tall is she?' she questioned.  
  
"She just comes up to my shoulder," I answered.  
  
She commented, "She's small." She looked thoughtfully at the necklaces. "Probably these. They have adjustable lengths, so it'll probably fit," she replied, pointing to the third row.  
  
I looked at them, trying to decide the perfect one for her. They were all so exquisite. Then one of them caught his eye. It had stars spaced evenly along the chain. It will be perfect for her.  
  
"I'll take this one. Thank you so much," I said, smiling.  
  
"Since you're finished, why don't you come up and have something to eat? You haven't had anything since the morning," Rosaline said.  
  
I wouldn't even have noticed his hunger if she didn't mention food to me. I gratefully followed her into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as I was finished with his noodles, I said, "I better go now. My teammates are probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Come back soon!" she said, giving him a hug.  
  
"I will," I promised.  
  
I walked to the subway, clutching the box in his hand. I hoped that Zarine will like it. I planned on apologizing to her that night.  
  
I wonder what I should say. Better plan my apology first. I'll have to get her to talk to me alone somehow. There was no chance of me doing that if Will was by her side all the time. What was I going to say?  
  
Should I just say, "I'm really sorry I slapped you. I shouldn't have. I made this for you, I hope you'd like it."  
  
I shook my head. Too plain and thoughtless. I really need to make it good.  
  
Maybe I'll hug her and say, "I'm so sorry I slapped you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was the one who was wrong. I was really jealous, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was jealous because I wanted you all to myself, but you were always hanging around Will...  
  
Driger's voice cracked through my mind, 'Stop doing this."  
  
'Why?' I asked.  
  
'Because the more you think about it, the more you'll elaborate. It'll probably end up with a few things you added to make it sound better, but you don't actually mean. Just be yourself when you apologize, say exactly how you feel. She wants the truth, not some polished up script,' Driger explained.

* * *

Normal POV  
  
Max and Tyson were involved in a car race when Ray came in. "Hey guys!" he greeted. He looked around the room. Kai was standing against the wall as usual. Kenny, Will and Zarine were missing. He wondered where they were.  
  
Not taking his eyes off the TV, Tyson asked Ray, "Where have you been? Max, watch it! You nearly crash into my car!"  
  
"I was just visiting some friends," Ray replied. "What did you do?"  
  
"We went to Ocean Park! It was so fun!" Max answered brightly.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"I know! My day just kept on getting better. Mariam came over. She's still here, she said she wanted to talk to Zarine, but we're probably going to see a movie later," the blonde haired boy told Ray excitedly.  
  
"Max! I was going to win, but no, you just had to crash into me, didn't you?" Tyson said crossly.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, bud. I got a little excited here," Max said.  
  
"Ray, whose house do you want to stay at in Japan?" asked Tyson. He was now starting another race against Max.  
  
"Well, you're definitely not staying at my place. Zarine's going to be there," Kai said.  
  
"I thought—" Tyson began.  
  
"She changed her mind. She's going to Japan with us," Kai said, cutting Tyson off.  
  
"Sweet!" Max exclaimed. "The whole gang is going to be there!"  
  
Ray's heart leapt at this news. She's going to be there, and he was going to see her everyday!  
  
"I'll just stay at Tyson's dojo then," he said. "I'm going back to my room."  
  
"All right," Max said vaguely. He and Tyson had abandoned the race. They were simply trying to slam into each other's cars.  
  
Ray decided he better go and talk to Zarine now, when Ray wasn't around her, glaring daggers at him. Mariam will probably leave them alone.  
  
Ray's heart began to pound. Picking up the present from his room, he slowly walked to Zarine's room. He figured that she would most likely be there. His mouth was dry and his stomach was in knots. He saw that the door was opened a few inches. Moving closer to it, he could hear Zarine's light voice. He caught his name in the conversation. Frowning, he stepped closer to the door, wondering what they could be talking about.  
  
"I hate Ray..." he heard Zarine saying. Not wanting to eavesdrop anymore, he stopped away.  
  
He thought. [I should have expected it. She has reasons to hate me.]  
  
He found himself walking. Where to? He didn't know. He felt numb. The one person he loved hated him. He glanced at a group of kids laughing and playing as if they didn't have a care in the world. He wished he could be one of them. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the problems in his love life.

* * *

Zarine and Mariam's conversation  
  
"Max told me what happened," Mariam said. She gave Zarine a hug, feeling sorry for her friend.  
  
"It's okay," Zarine said.  
  
Mariam snorted. "Ya right, as if I'll believe that. Maybe you should talk about it. It'll be better than keeping everything inside"  
  
Zarine nodded. "Fine. What do you want to know?"  
  
The emerald eyed girl thought for a second. "Everything you felt after he smacked you."  
  
"Right after he did that, I felt hurt and heart broken. Later, I thought maybe if I had done things differently, then I wouldn't have screwed up and made Ray hate me. When I woke up this morning, I thought since he hates me, it wouldn't make much of a difference if I hated him too. The whole day, I kept on thinking, 'I hate him, I hate him...' but who was I trying to kid? I can't hate him, ever," her younger friend told her.  
  
"Why not?" she asked softly.  
  
Zarine swallowed hard. "Because I love him." Tears were threatening to surface again, but she wouldn't let them flow. She turned her eyes to the window. "I hate it! I hate myself, for feeling so hurt, for loving the one person I can't have. I hate Ray for all the pain he had caused me. But most of all, I am tired and sick of being miserable! I'm so tired of it!" she said.  
  
Mariam's heart ached when she saw Zarine's sadness. She hugged the small girl.  
  
"I just want to be happy like I used to!" the silver haired girl wept.  
  
Mariam wished there was something she could do to cheer Zarine up. Ray was the only one who could do that. He was the only one who could heal her broken heart.

* * *

During dinner...  
  
"Zarine, you should eat something," Will urged.  
  
His little sister shook her head. "Will, I already told you I don't feel like eating."  
  
"Is there nothing you'd eat?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a moment. "Actually, I kind of want to eat chocolate..."  
  
"Chocolate isn't something you eat for dinner," Kenny remarked.  
  
"Whatever," she said, brushing his remark off. "I will eat anything chocolaty."  
  
"Just get her chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream," Kai said. "It's no use arguing with her anyways."  
  
"Sounds like a great dinner for me," she exclaimed.  
  
Will frowned. Normally, Zarine ate proper food, but when she was really depressed or worried, she would 1. Not eat or 2. Eat a lot of sweet things.  
  
It was all because of that good-for-nothing person in front of him. He had to restrain himself from launching onto Ray and throttling him. Why hasn't that jerk apologized yet? Did he think it was right to just hit Zarine?

* * *

Zarine's POV  
  
Ray looked as dejected as I felt. What was wrong with him? Why would he look so sad? I felt a tiny spark of hope. Maybe he felt bad about what happened. Maybe he doesn't hate me. No, it couldn't be. I really needed to stop fooling myself.  
  
A waiter put my chocolate cake and ice cream down. I took a bite of the cake. It tasted so sweet. I steadily put forkfuls of cake into my mouth I felt like I needed chocolate to make me feel better. (That's me!) Chocolate helped to mellow down my emotions.  
  
"That was good," I said, putting my fork down.  
  
"Zarine, you got a bit of ice cream on the corner of your mouth," Will told me.  
  
I took a napkin and wiped my mouth with it. "Is it gone now?" I asked.  
  
"Yep," Kenny replied.  
  
On the way back, I wondered if Max and Mariam were having a good time. They probably were. They were so perfect for each other. Unlike Ray and me, they were meant to be together.  
  
The next morning, Xeora suddenly yelled in my head, "Zarine, you have to wake up! Ray is leaving, you HAVE to go after him!"  
  
My eyes snapped open. That sure got my attention. "How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"Just go! He left you a note. It's either in the kitchen or outside the door. Hurry!" she said urgently.  
  
I got up quietly to avoid waking my brother up. I snatched some shorts and a top on, not even bothering to see if it'll look weird. I opened the door, there it was. A wooden box was under it. I opened the letter.  
  
It said,  
  
_Dear Zarine,  
  
I am really sorry for everything. I'm sorry I slapped you. I'm sorry I hurt you like that. I'm sorry for being upset and took it out on you. I know you hate me now, and you have every right and reason to. I am going home. I know you are going to Japan. I figured you probably wouldn't want to see me or have anything to d with me.  
  
I wish I can spend every moment with you. I love the way you smile, I love your eyes, I love your voice, I love your patience, I love everything about you.  
  
I hope you will like the present I made it just for you.  
  
I will miss you a lot and will think of you often. I really hope you'll forgive me. Maybe we can be friends again when we see each other again at the World Championships.  
  
Love,  
Ray  
_  
I looked at the box. There was a rose carved on it. It looked so real, every detail was on it. I opened it, and gasped. It was the same rose from the cover. I carefully took it out. The petals were a soft pink, and the stem and leaf were gold. On the leaf, there were initials engraved into it. It was R. a heart, then Z.  
  
I stared at it. Ray loves Zarine? He loved me? But I thought he hated me! I sank to the ground. Oh man, I really screwed up, big time. Now, it was too late.  
  
'No, it's not. You can still catch up if you go now," Xeora said.  
  
I sprang up to my feet and started running. He told me that he lived somewhere on the mainland, so the place he would go to will be the ferry terminal. It was good that it was still early. The street would have been so crowded if it was later when everyone was going to work. I was suddenly glad of the training I received at the blading school. At least I could keep up a fairly decent pace for a long time.  
  
I finally reached my destination in half an hour. Breathing fast, I said, "A ticket please."  
  
"Where to?" the man in the counter asked.  
  
"Damn it! I don't care! Just give me a freaking ticket so I can get in!" I said, throwing some money on the counter.  
  
The man looked startled, but did what I said. I quickly grabbed it, and started to go down to the waiting area for the ferry going to the mainland. I saw people filtering through the door, and going aboard. I started running, looking desperately for Ray. There! I spotted his long ponytail.  
  
"Ray! Don't go!" I cried, still running. He couldn't hear me over the babble of the crowd.  
  
A guard stopped me. "You can't go there, you aren't going to the mainland."  
  
"Let me go!" I said, trying to free it from his grasp.  
  
"Ray!" I yelled. "You can't go! You can't! Ray!"  
  
Ray heard me finally, and turned around. "Zarine, I have to go. The ferry isn't going to wait for me."  
  
"No, you can't!" I said, tears streaming freely down my face. He was going to leave me, and I was going to lose him. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave!"  
  
The guard was pulling me, trying to drag me out of there. "Come on," he said. "You've made quite a scene already."  
  
"No!" I said hysterically. "I can't leave. I won't leave until Ray comes with me!"  
  
Ray looked at me with a strange look. It was a mixture of hope, surprise and doubt.  
  
I finally twisted my arm free from that stupid guard. I ran to Ray and threw my arms around him. "You can't leave." I said. "I don't want you to."  
  
"You don't?" he asked uncertainly, as if he couldn't believe it. "I thought...Yesterday, I overheard you and Mariam talking. You said that you hate me."  
  
I denied, "I don't! It was something else. I can't hate you. Because...because I love you!"  
  
"You really mean that?" he asked.  
  
"Do you mean what you said in the letter?" I asked.  
  
He smiled, and wiped the tears off my face. "Don't cry. I don't like to see you sad," he said, wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Are you still going to leave?" I asked fearfully.  
  
He answered me with a kiss. "What do you think?"  
  
"I guess you won't be going on to the ferry," the guard said.  
  
Ray smiled at me. "I guess I won't, because now I have a reason not to."

* * *

So that's the end! There's going to be an epilogue, though. I'm going to do a sequel. I'll tell you more about it next chapter. 


	40. Epilogue

I know I took a long time with this. I've been busy last week. Once exams are over, I'll update more often!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Will was pacing restlessly around the room. Where was Zarine? Well, he knew that she had probably run after Ray. He had found the note Ray gave to Zarine. It wasn't hard to find since his sister just left it on the floor along with a gorgeous necklace on top of a delicately carved wooden box. He wasn't all that worried about her safety. What bothered him was whether Ray would break her heart again.  
  
"Will, stop worrying. Zarine can take care of herself," Max assured him. "Ray would take very good care her of her."  
  
Will snorted, "Yeah, like he did the lat couple of days?"  
  
Max was at a loss for words. "Ray doesn't make the same mistake twice," Kai said.  
  
Will said," I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Believe what?" Zarine asked, coming in with Ray. They were holding hands.  
  
"That Ray wouldn't break your heart again," he answered.  
  
"I don't plan on doing that," Ray said. Zarine felt his grip on her hand tightened.  
  
Will narrowed his eyes at the sight of their clasped hands, but before he could open his mouth, Zarine said, "Come on. Let's talk."  
  
She quickly let go of Ray's hand and grabbed Will's. Once they were out in the hall, Will asked crossly, "What did you do that for? You knew I still have things to say."  
  
"That's why I did it. You were probably going to tell me in front of everyone that you don't want me to be with him. How is he going to feel about that?" She demanded, crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't trust him," he said simply.  
  
"Well, I do. Even Xeora trusts him!"  
  
"I don't see why you would still trust him after what he did," he said.  
  
"He was always there for me," said Zarine. "You are the only one here who doesn't want me to be with him. Mariam does, the other Bladebreakers do and so does Xeora. She wouldn't have woken me up this morning and told me to go after him if she thought he was being insincere, or if he was an evil person."  
  
"If you wish to be with him, there's nothing I can do to stop you," said Will. "You always get what you want.'  
  
"Why don't you just give him another chance?" she suggested gently.  
  
"Fine," he gave in reluctantly. There was really no reason why he shouldn't.  
  
"Good," Zarine said and smiled.  
  
"You really should look at what you're wearing right now. I'd really change if I were you. You're not exactly giving the impression that you have a great fashion sense," he told her.  
  
"All right, but when you go back in, at least be civil to Ray," Zarine said before walking off to her room.  
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror and winced. Will was right, her outfit was horribly mismatched. She was wearing a purple top with bright green shorts. No wonder the guard thought she was a lunatic.  
  
She quickly got changed into something that looks better. Suddenly, she caught sight of the rose that Ray had made just for her. Will must had taken it when he saw it on the floor earlier. Zarine remembered that she had something for him too, but should she give him it now?  
  
[No, I should give it to him at the party, when we're alone.] she decided.  
  
Ray's irritated voice cut across her thoughts, "Are you going to zone out the whole time that you're here?"  
  
Zarine blinked and looked up at Ray. He had an annoyed look on his face. Right, she promised to hang out with him before going to bed.  
  
"Sorry, so what were you saying?" she asked, a little confused.  
  
"Since you don't seem to be interested in talking..." he said before lowering his head to give her a kiss.  
  
"Do I have your full attention yet?" asked Ray slyly.  
  
Zarine was surprised and took a step back.. "Do you plan on using kisses as bribes or what?" she demanded.  
  
"You can't deny that you don't like them," he said, smirking at the indignant look on her face.  
  
"If you're going to be like that, then I might as well just leave," she said, her face turning into a shade of pink.  
  
"Come on, stay a bit longer," he pleaded.  
  
"No. I'm going to be with you everyday in Japan, remember?" she reminded Ray. "I want to spend some time with my brother too."  
  
"Is there any chance that I can bribe you to stay longer?" Ray asked with a smile.  
  
"I'd say you have zero percent," she replied. "There'll be no more kisses for you tonight."  
  
"Oh ya?" he said. He closed the distance between them, but Zarine walked back. She bumped into the bed. "Looks like you've got nowhere to run," he said, smirking, slowly advancing toward her.  
  
"Really?" Zarine asked, her eyes wide with feigned surprise. She quickly jumped onto the bed, ran across it and reached the door before Ray could stop her.  
  
"Zarine! Come back here!" he ordered.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned impishly at him. "Guess you'll just have to wait until tomorrow!"  
  
"That little brat!" Ray muttered to himself as the door closed.

* * *

The next morning...  
  
The rays of the sunshine shone through the window. Zarine tried to cover her eyes, but after a while she gave up on sleeping. She wasn't that tired anyways. She might as well as get breakfast ready for everyone.  
  
Out in the hallway, she saw Ray coming out of his room. He smiled at her and said, "Good morning. Speaking of morning..."  
  
Zarine saw his gaze linger on her lips. Then she remembered the conversation last night. She swallowed hard. Seeing the look on his face, he was probably ready to kiss her in the hall, where anyone could walk by and see.  
  
Ray walked over to her. "I want my kiss," he said. He leaned down, but Zarine turned her face away, so he ended up kissing her cheek.  
  
"Ray...we're in the middle of the hall. Anyone can come out any second and see us," she protested.  
  
"Who cares?" he said.  
  
"I do!" she muttered, looking away. She felt really awkward. Will Ray like her less if she didn't want him to kiss her in public?  
  
Ray saw how uncomfortable she was and felt bad. He had just made his girlfriend feel uneasy around him.  
  
"I know you're probably thinking what a queer I am," she said, still refusing to look at him.  
  
He wrapped his arms slowly around her. "Don't be silly. I never thought of it. If you don't want me to kiss you publicly, that's fine."  
  
"You're the best," Zarine said softly. Then she looked up at him, and added, "But you can kiss me on the cheek if you want."  
  
Ray gazed down at her beautiful face. He bent down to kiss her on the cheek but...  
  
A door opened and Max came out, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Oh hey!" he greeted. When he got a better look at them, he grinned. "Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting something."  
  
"You didn't interrupt anything," Zarine told him. "Ray and I were just going to make breakfast."  
  
"Yeah sure," Max said, still smiling widely.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and sighed, "Guys!"

* * *

"Let me in now!" Will bellowed, knocking on the door.  
  
"Go away!" Mariam yelled back through the door.  
  
Will stood fuming, glaring at the door as if he could blast a hole through it with his eyes.  
  
"What got you so mad?" Max asked. Ray walked over to them.  
  
"Zarine and Mariam just kicked me out of my own room. They said that they need the room to get ready for the party," Will explained to Max, scowling. "Do you think you can convince your girlfriend to open it?"  
  
Mariam and Zarine giggled. They had their ears pressed to the door, listening to the guys' conversation.  
  
Max blushed. "Mariam is not my girlfriend."  
  
"Why don't you just come to my room?" Ray offered. "They'll probably take forever to get out of there."  
  
"Ray! I heard that!" Zarine called, her voice muffled from behind the door.  
  
"Oh dear," he pretended to sigh. "Looks like I need to bribe her later."  
  
"With what?" Will questioned with a laugh. "Ice cream?"  
  
Ray knew that if he told her brother, Zarine would get seriously annoyed. He couldn't resist it. "No," he answered, deliberately raising his voice. "I'm going to..."  
  
"Ray, if you tell him, you won't get any dances with me tonight!" Zarine threatened.  
  
Ray stood there, dumbfound. She couldn't be serious, could she? "Maybe I better not tell you..." he said to Will.  
  
Mariam called, "Max, you better get Will away. He's getting really annoying!"  
  
"I guess the girls get their way this time," said Ray.  
  
Will commented, "I'm not surprised. Girls ALWAYS get what they want, especially Zarine."  
  
After the girls were sure that the guys were gone, Mariam began to brush Zarine's long silvery hair. "Did you get your hair cut?" she asked.  
  
Zarine grinned. "Yep, I managed to bully Ray to take me to a hair salon."  
  
Mariam mused, "Maybe you should get your hair straightened and leave it down..."  
  
"Sure, I've never had my hair straight before," her friend said excitedly. "Ask someone to get us the stuff that we need. I better write it down." She got a note pad and wrote a long list.  
  
She chewed on the end of the pen, and said thoughtfully, "Don't ask Will, he's probably still a little upset that we kicked him out. Get Max to do it. He won't mind."

* * *

"There!" Zarine said. She felt a great sense of accomplishment as she looked at Mariam's hair. It was put up into an elegant twist.  
  
"Wow. It looks good," Mariam said.  
  
"Are you finished in there yet?" Tyson yelled outside in the hallway.  
  
"We'll be out soon!" Mariam called.  
  
"Tyson! Remember, patience!" Zarine said.  
  
Tyson grumbled. They had refused to let anyone in during their preparation.  
  
"Aren't they out yet?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Nope," Tyson answered.  
  
The others began to appear and waited outside the door. Finally it opened.  
  
"You guys took an eternity in there!" Max said. His eyes went wide after he saw Mariam. "You look really good," he managed to choke out. Mariam was wearing red dress. She had her hair up, and it was all sparkly, making it look like she had stars in her hair.  
  
Ray had a similar expression on his face. [She is so hot!] he thought. (We all know who he's talking about!)

* * *

Ray's POV  
  
When Zarine came out with Mariam, I couldn't stop staring. Her hair was straight and it fell in waves over her shoulder and halfway down her back. She was wearing a pretty gold dress that showed off all the graceful curves of her body. The best of all, she wore the necklace I gave her. I swear, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Do I look bad or something?" she asked me, looking a bit worried.  
  
How could she ever look bad? "No, of course not! You look great!" I answered quickly.  
  
"You sure? You had this weird expression on your face and you were just staring at me..." she said.  
  
"You look beautiful," I assured her.  
  
At the huge hotel ballroom, lots of guys looked at Zarine with longing. "Ray, why are they just staring at me? You sure that I look fine?" my girlfriend asked.  
  
I look at her incredulously. Didn't she realize that she was probably the best looking girl that they've seen?  
  
"Don't mind them," was all I said.  
  
After dinner, the dancing began. "I'm going to the bathroom. When I come back, I'll dance with you," I told Zarine.  
  
"All right," she said, smiling at me.  
  
I returned the smile. I love her so much.  
  
When I came back, I saw her dancing with another guy. They weren't dancing close or anything, but it was enough to make me feel jealous. Unconsciously, I began to scowl. I made my way back to the table where the others were.  
  
"Who asked who to dance?" I asked, still scowling.  
  
"The guy asked her," Tyson answered.  
  
When the dance ended, I saw Zarine's partner kiss the back of her hand. She smiled at him and said something. I couldn't hear what she said, I was too far away.  
  
I marched up to her, and demanded, "Why were you dancing with him."  
  
"He asked me. I was just trying to be nice," she defended herself.  
  
I said nothing, but continued to glower at her.  
  
She sighed, "Ray, you know that I love you and only you." Tugging at my hand, she asked softly, "So are you still mad?"  
  
Her eyes met mine and I felt my heart melting. "Fine, but you're mine for the rest of the night," I said. I put my arms around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
"What about Kai and the others?" she asked.  
  
"You can dance with them, but you can't with people you don't know," I told her.  
  
"You're so possessive, you know that?' she grumbled.  
  
"Only when it comes to you," I replied.  
  
Lots of guys shot me looks of envy when they saw how close we were. After a while, it got annoying, so I suggested, "Let's go outside."  
  
"Why?" Zarine asked.  
  
"It'll make a nice change. Besides, I'm tired of people giving me death glares," I said. "We can just go onto the balcony."  
  
"All right," she said reluctantly.  
  
It was just the two of us outside, which suited me perfectly. I felt a weight on my chest. I looked down. Zarine had just put her head there. She sighed contentedly.  
  
"Thanks," she said softly.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
She answered, "For everything. For being there for me, for risking your life to save me, for getting me ice cream..."  
  
She reached into her pocket and put something into my hand. "This is for you," she said.  
  
I looked and it and smiled as I saw the back. Z loves R.  
  
"When did you get it?" I asked.  
  
"The day I went shopping with Mariam," she replied. "I can put it on for you."  
  
My girlfriend secured it around my neck. It felt pleasantly cool on my skin.  
  
I knew she didn't like me kissing her in public, but I couldn't help it. At first, she stood still with surprise, but nevertheless responded. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light. We broke off the kiss and looked up.  
  
Tyson was holding a camera. It was one of those that give you the picture instantly. He took the picture and looked at it.  
  
He burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHA!!!! Wait till I give this to the newspaper!"  
  
Zarine turned scarlet. "You will do no such thing!" she yelled.  
  
"TYSON! Give it to me!" I demanded.  
  
He threw the picture at me, still laughing. Before I could take a good look at it, Zarine snatched it out of my hand.  
  
"This is one of the reasons why I don't like to kiss where people can see," she muttered before handing the picture back to me.  
  
I looked at it. For some reason I thought it was a good picture. "I like it," I said. "I'm going to keep it." I put it into my pocket.  
  
Tyson and Zarine both stared at me in surprise. "What?" I shrugged. "Can't I like it?"

* * *

I will probably get the Prologue up sometime between Monday and Wednesday. It's going to be called Love and Jealousy.  
  
Summary: Now that Zarine is together with Ray, she is determined to pair each of the Bladebreakers up with a girl, even Kai. Will she succeed, and how does she plan on getting the Almighty Kai to get a girlfriend?  
  
Ray is the new basketball star. This person used to be the star, well due to some reasons (It'll be explained in the story), is now a spare. He thinks that Ray stole his friends, his fame, and is very jealous that he got a really hot girl (namely, Zarine) for a girlfriend. Now he'll do anything to hurt Ray in any way that he can.  
  
A/N: He is not going to like Zarine!! He's just jealous that Ray's got a hot girlfriend and he doesn't! 


End file.
